


Меж Западных и Южных врат

by SemperIdem



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Road Trips, Smoking, Swearing, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperIdem/pseuds/SemperIdem
Summary: Соединенные Штаты Америки - страна дорог и врат, страна пришлых и чужаков, страна осколков мифов и городских легенд.Однажды где-то посреди Иллинойса та, что умеет, но не желает *видеть*, подбирает попутчика.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. О БЕШЕНОМ СУИНИ ВМЕСТО СОТНИ ПРИМЕЧАНИЙ

**Author's Note:**

> Фик “Меж Западных и Южных врат” появился на свет очень странно. Мне иногда кажется, что он уже существовал сам по себе где-то там, в ноосфере, и просто пробил дорогу на белый свет.
> 
> Начнем с того, что я никогда не писала фики, да и читала-то их мало и редко. 
> 
> Где-то под конец второго сезона “Американских богов”, когда шоуранеры скоропостижно завершили арку Суини / Дохлая жена, я полезла на гуглкарты, чтобы посмотреть, где же происходит действие романа и сериала. И тут мне бросилось в глаза, что городок Каир, куда Гейман поместил похоронное бюро Ибиса и Шакала, находится на север от Мемфиса, совсем как одноименные города в Египте. Еще севернее в Иллинойсе внезапно нашелся Карбондейл, где когда-то преподавал мой муж, а совсем рядышком — крохотное поселение Анна, о котором мне смутно помнились какие-то страсти. Чуть порывшись, я обнаружила, что не так давно в Анне наблюдали уникальные шельфовые облака. И тут само по себе возникло “кино”: ливень, шоссе, девушка Анна за рулем автомобиля, город Анна и странный попутчик, что направляется в Каир, штат Иллинойс.
> 
> А потом понеслось. Оказалось, что знаменитую арку в Сент-Луисе часто называют Вратами Запада, а Каир долгое время именовался Вратами Юга. Что в умирающем Каире-Кейро есть несколько похоронных бюро (совсем как в уездном городе N.), и одно из них в точности соответствует описанию Геймана. Что за именем “Бешеный Суини” лежит целая сага двенадцатого века. Я почему-то решила, что Анна родом из Лос-Анджелеса, а на десятой главе, когда она возвращалась домой на машине, я полезла в карты уточнить кое-какие детали дороги, и оказалось, что это то самое легендарное 66 шоссе.
> 
> Совпадения множились, история складывалась сама по себе, и мне не оставалось ничего, как только начинать записывать происходящее.

В книге Геймана Суини — опустившийся лепрекон. Роль его в повествовании важна, но коротка. В сериале же линию Суини значительно расширили, а уж арка Суини / Дохлая Жена Лора Лун стала любимой для многих зрителей (включая меня).  


По версии сериала, Суини изначально был кельтским богом Лугом, затем — Суибне, королем Дал Арайде. С течением времени, не в последнюю очередь из-за влияния христианства, старые боги забылись, а их образы низвелись до “маленького народца”, фей да лепреконов.  


Здесь я вкратце расскажу основные сведения о всех вышеупомянутых вехах жизни Бешеного Суини, чтобы читатели не тратили время на примечания.

Итак, вначале был Луг.  


В мифологии ирландских кельтов Луг — один из наиболее значительных богов племени Туата де Даннан. Он ассоциировался со светом и солнцем и, кроме того, был богом искусств и ремесел. Символом его был ворон. Один ворон. Пара воронов — это уже мифология скандинавская, это Хугин и Мунин, вороны Одина.  


История появления Луга на свет окутана тайнами и случайностями, как положено приличному богу. Вот как это было.  


Туата де Даннан, племя богини Дану — четвёртое из мифических племён, правивших Ирландией.  


Дану — древняя Богиня, жена Бога Солнца Беленуса. В мифах ирландских кельтов Север считается источником силы, именно оттуда, с Островов Севера пришла Дану со своей расой. В валлийских генеалогиях Дану превращается в Анну (Анье, Ану или Ана); в бретонской традиции Анна повелевает народом мертвых — Анаон. В названии лестерширских холмов Dane Hills увековечено имя "Дану". Более того, в местном фольклоре эти холмы предстают как жилище демонической кошки по имени "Черная Аннис" или "Кошка Анна".  


Когда Туата де Даннан пришли в Ирландию, этими землями ещё владели Фир Болг. Племя Дану предложило поделить Ирландию поровну, но Фир Болг отказались. В битве при Маг Туиред победили пришельцы.  


Из родных краев Туата Де Дананн принесли с собой четыре магических предмета, артефакта. Первым было копье Луга, которое всегда даровало победу своему обладателю. Вторым — котел Дагды: "Не случалось людям уйти от него голодными". Котел Дагды неотделим от копья Луга: первый должен быть наполнен кровью или ядом, затем в него следует погрузить копье Луга, чтобы оно не уничтожило всех врагов.  


До прихода в Ирландию Племена богини Дану заключили союз с фоморами. Однако после Маг Туиред они захотели полную власть.  


Фоморами правил одноглазый Балор. Из пророчества Балор узнал, что ему суждено пасть от руки собственного внука. Боясь рока, король фоморов запер дочь в высокой башне на скалистом мысу Тор-Мор. Но сын бога врачевания из племени Дану смог пробраться к принцессе. Влюбленные скрылись, и в положенный срок принцесса разрешилась от бремени тремя сыновьями.  


Балор пришёл в ярость, узнав о рождении внуков. Он велел немедленно утопить их в море. Слуга завернул малюток в полотно, но по дороге булавка раскололась, и один из младенцев, Луг, упал в залив. Его передали на воспитание кузнецу.  


Луг вырос знатоком многих искусств и ремёсел. Он был плотником, кузнецом, арфистом, врачевателем, искусно владеющим копьем воителем и героем, за что носил среди прочих прозвища Самилданах (опытный во многих искусствах) и Ламфада (Длиннорукий).  


Луг повёл свой народ во время второй, решающей битвы при Маг Туиред. В какой-то момент на поле боя появился дед Луга, Балор. Его единственный глаз обладал чудовищной силой, мог убивать взглядом. Луг копьем вышиб глаз через голову наружу, убив собственного деда. Фоморы потерпели полное поражение.  


Третьей битвой в истории Туата Де Дананн была битва с Сыновьями Миля, предками современных людей, живущих в Ирландии. Битва состоялась при Таильтиу, в ходе неё погибли три короля и королевы Племен богини Дану, а также множество их воинов. Чтобы спастись от захватчиков, Племена богини Дану набросили на себя покров невидимости. С тех пор существуют две Ирландии: земная и невидимая страна королей Туата Де Дананн, недоступная людям. Так появился Сид.  


Сид — потусторонний мир, населённый туатами. Это также название холмов, поскольку считалось, что именно в них находится мир сидов. После изгнания Туата Де Дананн из Ирландии Луг получил во владение сид Родрубан.  


Здесь стоит еще вспонить о Бин Сидхе, банши. В мифологии ирландских кельтов и у жителей горной Шотландии Бин Сидхе — женщина-фея или дух, опекающая определённый старинный род. В Англии они известны под названием банши. Бин Сидхе принимают различные облики: от страшной старухи до бледной красавицы. Издают пронзительные вопли, в которых будто сливаются крики диких гусей, рыдания ребёнка и волчий вой, оплакивая приближающуюся смерть кого-либо из членов рода.

Видимо, сидеть под холмами Лугу было не по нутру, и поэтому, по мнению создателей сериала, он воплотился снова.

Следующая ипостась Бешеного Суини — проклятый христианским святым король Суибне, сына Кольмана Куара, король Дал Арайде, прозванный Безумным. Связывает его с Лугом не только Ирландия, но и искусное владение копьем.  


Его история описывается в ирландской саге 12 века "Безумие Суибне". Краткое изложение саги можно прочесть здесь: http://svr-lit.ru/svr-lit/mihajlova-predanie-o-suibne-bezumnom/vvedenie.htm.  


Я же расскажу лишь несколько фактов, которые играют роль в дальнейшем сюжете.  


Суибне терпеть не мог христиан, которые завоевывали все большее влияние в Ирландии.  


Как-то, в очередной раз услышав звон колоколов, Суибне взбесился и запретил Ронану Светлому строить церковь вблизи от его владений, а также утопил псалтирь. Ронан был крайне расстроен подобным обращением и проклял Суибне первый раз, говоря, что отныне тому суждено будет голым блуждать по лесам Ирландии, пока его не настигнет смерть.  


Суибне же отправляется на битву при Маг Рат, где убивает множество воинов противника, среди которых случайно оказался и ученик Ронана Светлого. Вот тут Ронан, несмотря на христианское смирение, окончательно выходит из себя и проклинает Суибне: “Подобно копью, брошенному тобой, будешь ты сам летать над землей, как птица, пока не настигнет тебя удар копья и не умрешь ты той же смертью, какой умер мой ученик”.

Начинается битва, Суибне теряет рассудок и бежит c поля брани в лес, став гельт. Проклятие сбывается.  


Стоит отметить, что гельт — безумец, сумасшедший. Однако, при этом гел-тахт (т. е. состояние, в котором пребывает гельт) необходим для обретения высшей мудрости и поэтического вдохновения. Собственно, в контексте cаги о Безумном Суибне термин "Buile" значит не столько "безумие", сколько особого рода экстатическое вдохновение или видение иного мира, откровение, которое получает тот, кто иной мир посетил.  


Во время просветления Суибне поселяется в доме родственника. К нему приставляют старуху, которой велено кормить безумца, но ни в коем случае не напоминать ему о жизни в лесу. Однако, оставшись с Суибне наедине, старуха просит показать один из его знаменитых прыжков. Суибне взмывает ввысь, и старуха взлетает вслед за ним, тоже став гельт. В результате они начинают вместе блуждать по лесам. Однажды, когда они прыгают с одной скалы на другую, старуха срывается вниз и разбивается насмерть.  


Жена Суибне, Эран, устав ждать безумного мужа, выходит замуж за другого.  


Cуибне блуждает по Ирландии и попадает к дому святого Молинга. Тот говорит, что именно возле его дома безумцу суждено обрести вечный покой и высшее прощение.  


А дальше история становится почти анекдотической. Святой Молинг велит своей кухарке каждое утро давать Суибне свежего молока. Однажды кухарка ссорится с подругой, и та говорит мужу кухарки, будто она встречается по ночам с другим мужчиной. Рано утром муж идет на задний двор, где кухарка поит Суибне молоком, и убивает безумного короля.  


Святой Молинг спешит к умирающему Суибне и сообщает, что грех его отныне прощен, и после смерти он попадет на небо. Сага завершается словами: “Так закончились злоключения Суибне, сына Кольмана Куара, короля Дал Арайде".

Ну а дальше христианская религия постепенно возобладала во всей Ирландии, старые боги деградировали. Крохотные лепреконы, эльфы и феи с золотыми крылышками… Только в страшных сказках сохранились отголоски воспоминаний о былом величии народа холмов.

Лепреконы же — человечки, исполняющие желания, трикстеры. Как правило, делают они это не из благородства, ибо характером обладают прескверным, а в обмен на свободу (если их поймать) или на лакомства (сливки или мед). И учтите, с лепреконов нельзя глаз спускать, они могут за секунду исчезнуть из виду. 

Благодаря усилиям христианских священников, желающих принизить старых богов, облик лепрекона стал гротескным: это маленький старичок, как правило, одетый в зеленое. Лепреконы постоянно таскают с собой горшочек с золотом. Иногда охраняют клады. Также говорят, что с собой лепреконы носят два кожаных кошелька. В одном из них — серебряная монета, которая всегда возвращается в кошелек, если ею расплатиться. В другом — золотая монета, которую лепрекон использует для подкупа, оказавшись в трудной ситуации. Эта монета обычно через некоторое время превращается в листья или пепел.

И, кстати, помните, Суини, рассказывая Лоре обрывки воспоминаний о своем прошлом ("Я был королем") вскользь упоминает о хлопьях General Mills, как последней стадии деградации? Его можно понять. Речь идет о знаменитых сухих завтраках Lucky Charms, что производят уже более полувека. Талисман их — лепрекон Счастливчик, а разноцветные кусочки маршмеллоу символизируют его магические чары. Сердечки — сила оживлять, звездочки — умение летать, шарики — левитировать и так далее. Куда уж ниже опускаться бывшему богу-воителю. Хотя, возможно, именно эти хлопья с нарисованным дурацким мультяшным лепреконом и давали Суини ту толику, которая поддерживала в нем жизнь. Боги живы, пока в них верят. Нужна ли была ему такая жизнь? Пожалуй, он и сам не знал.

Вот так Суини прошел путь от бога-воителя, бога-мастера, до пьянчужки-лепрекона, скитающегося по дорогам великой Америки, которая любит успешных и проглатывает неудачников. 


	2. РАФ

Проклятый дождь только усиливался. Дворники еле справлялись с заливающими лобовое стекло потоками. Видавший виды форд упорно полз вперед, километр за километром приближаясь к Карбондейлу(1). Дорога резко опустела. Ни одной встречной, ни одной попутной. Сгущались сумерки. До захода солнца был еще добрый час, но сизые низкие тучи не пропускали вечерний свет. 

“Апокалипсис, — подумала Анна Моррис, мертвой хваткой вцепившаяся в руль, — и что у меня только в голове было”. При выезде из Сент-Луиса ее не насторожили собирающиеся на горизонте тучи. Она даже притормозила, засмотревшись, как лучи солнца горят во Вратах Запада(2) на фоне свинцового неба, и все заливает странное предгрозовое зарево, которое всегда ассоциировался у нее с грядущим концом света. Почти год жизни в городе курганов, где от весны до лета один час, впрок не пошел. Не насторожил и навигатор, проложивший дорогу к Мемфису не по пятьдесят пятому шоссе, и даже не по менее скоростному шестьдесят седьмому, а в обход каких-то ему одному ведомых пробок проселочными дорогами в сторону леса Шони(3), куда она так и не выбралась полюбоваться каменными великанами, обещая вот-вот сразу за Карбондейлом вернуться на проторенную дорогу. 

Какие к чертовой матери пробки, за последние полчаса ей не попалась ни одна машина. Видимо, мудрые обитатели Иллинойса затаились, пережидая ливень, и только Анна уперто ползла со скоростью сорок миль в час, все еще надеясь хоть до полуночи добраться до забронированной мемфисской гостиницы. На завтрашних переговорах с новым клиентом следовало быть при полном параде. Хотела же выехать часов в пять утра и явиться на встречу прямо с дороги. Но нет, Анна решила переночевать в Мемфисе, спокойно пересмотреть презентацию, выспаться и позавтракать. Репутацию лучшего переговорщика компании лишний раз подтвердить, чтобы потенциальный заказчик не просто сделку одобрил, а еще и польщенным себя почувствовал. Уже было понятно, что все планы полетели к чертям. 

Впереди посветлело. Анна выпрямилась, разминая затекшие плечи — может, скоро выедет из потопа — но тут поняла, что просвет странно локализован. До Карбондейла, судя по навигатору, был еще добрый десяток миль. Строят что-то или авария случилась? Просвет приближался, размывался, бледнел и словно таял под льющимися с неба струями. По спине холодком скользнуло неприятное предчувствие. Анна прибавила скорость и взяла поближе к середине дороги, желая побыстрее проскочить непонятное место. Шоссе плавно повернуло направо, форд въехал в огромную лужу, вода двумя фонтанами брызнула из-под колес и окатила с ног до головы бредущую по обочине фигуру. Анна ахнула, еле удержав руль, и… ударила по тормозам. С колотящимся сердцем она смотрела в зеркало заднего вида на темный неподвижный силуэт. Это его окружало тусклое желтоватое еле заметное свечение. “Снова, блядь”, — была первая внятная мысль, пришедшая в голову.

Анна уже научилась не видеть просто так. И умение это бесценное дало сбой именно сейчас.

* * *

На улице дождь, а в кухне тепло и пахнет вишневым пирогом. Бабушка хлопочет у плиты, мама режет овощи для салата. Ани подпирает голову рукой, морщит нос. 

— Ма-ам, а можно тетя Сара снова к нам придет?

— Не думаю, детка.

— Почему?

— Понимаешь, она много пьет и потом плохо себя ведет. А иногда падает и лежит в грязи. Тетя Сара — не очень хорошая.

— Мама! Ты что! Она очень хорошая! Она светится, как ангел!

Бабушка вытаскивает противень из духовки, ставит на плиту, поворачивается к маме и грустно хмыкает:

— А помнишь ее лет двадцать назад? Вы же дружили — водой не разлить. Чистый ангел была, и правда. Вечно с детьми возилась, и дети ее любили. Да за ней очередь выстраивалась, нанять с ребенком посидеть. Тихая такая, вежливая... Пока не забеременела от Майки Янга, ну того, сына аптекаря. А как Майки грузовик насмерть сшиб, Сара так рыдала, что у нее выкидыш случился, и сказали, деток больше не будет. Она тогда пить и начала. Так-то она безобидная. Несчастная только очень.

Мама недовольно хмурится, тема ей неприятна.

— Мама! Ну сколько я тебя просила, не при ребенке!

— А что я такого сказала? Это жизнь. Ани поумнее нас с тобой будет. Ишь, сразу просекла, что Сары бояться нечего. Что хорошая она. 

Голос бабушки прерывается и она отворачивается к плите, шмыгая носом.

* * *

Анна перевела дыхание и аккуратно сдала назад, затормозив перед самой злополучной выбоиной. Фигура не шевелилась. Анна помигала фарами. После некоторой заминки человек двинулся и открыл переднюю дверь. 

— Садитесь.

— Садиться мне? Уверены, мэм?

Анна дернулась, как от пощечины. Старомодное простецкое “мэм”, протянутое с нехарактерным для Иллинойса акцентом, резануло ухо.

— Уверена. Вам куда?

— Недалеко, до Каира(4).

— В Египет? — ляпнула Анна. 

Незнакомец хмыкнул.

— Ага. Гнусный египетский городишко. Тоже по дороге на Мемфис(5).

Чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки, Анна нервно рявкнула:

— Садитесь уже, холодно. Если по дороге — довезу.

Мужчина открыл дверцу пошире и с трудом втиснулся на переднее сиденье. Он был огромен. Анна невежливо во все глаза уставилась на новоявленного попутчика. Тот, по-видимому был ирландцем, отсюда и странное произношение. Мокрые волосы тускло сияли медью, взлохмаченная борода казалась почти черной. Тяжелое вытянутое лицо, громадный нос, бычья шея. И яркие, натурально светящиеся синим глаза. Он промок насквозь: с поднятого ворота джинсовой куртки текла вода, гигантские кисти рук дрожали.

— Если что, я могу и сам добраться, мэм.

Анна вздрогнула и вышла из ступора.

— Извините. Все в порядке, поехали.

Она стартовала, машина дернулась рывком.  


— С ручника не сняли, мэм, — в голосе незнакомца проскользнуло чуть заметное веселье.

Анна чертыхнулась, рванула ручник и теперь уже удачно тронулась. Урывками поглядывая на навигатор, она увеличила масштаб карты. Каир и вправду был по пути, недалеко, полсотни миль. Вот только пилить до него придется по такой погоде пару часов. 

“Кайро, — поняла она, — Я же знаю этот городок, вот только все называют его Кайро, а он… как же он произнес, что мне пришел в голову Египет? Кахира? Кахира по дороге на Мемфис. И где в Египте этот Мемфис… был? Его же, кажется, разрушили пару тысяч лет назад. И какого черта он вообще вспомнил про Мемфис? На мне же не написано, куда я еду. Просто так ляпнул? Или… Только этого не хватало”. 

* * *

Лето. Зной. Телевизор смотреть лень, читать лень, даже в куклы играть лень. Ани валяется на кровати и мечтает, как она, взрослая, высокая и худая, непременно худая, в роскошном золотом платье и золотых туфлях на высоченных шпильках выходит из длинного белого лимузина. Дверь распахивает Он — тоже взрослый, высокий, немного похож на Питера с заправки, только умнее и богаче, и не в замасленном комбинезоне, а в роскошном черном смокинге — так вот, Он распахивает дверь и подает ей руку, помогая выйти. Они поднимаются по ступенькам в роскошный ресторан, такой, как на фотографиях со свадьбы мамы и папы. Садятся за уютный столик, к ним тут же подбегает сраженный ее красотой официант. И они заказывают шампанское и клубнику. Алекс говорила, что шампанское круто пить, закусывая клубникой. Им подают бокалы и фарфоровую тарелку, полную огромных кроваво-красных ягод. Он поднимает бокал, берет ее за руку и говорит...

— Ани! Ани-и-и-и!

Стук камешков в окно.

— Чего?

— Поехали в парк!

— Не!

— Ну поехали!

— Да ну, лень, жарко.

— Поехали! Я тебе знаешь что принес?

— Что?

— Клубнику! Смотри какая крупная! Я сам насобирал. И мама еще шипучку дала. Поехали!

* * *

— Ну, что ты ревешь?

— Отстань!

— Опять из-за этого дебила?

— Он не дебил! Сам ты дебил.

— Ладно, ладно, Ани, я дебил. Только не реви. Что же с тобой делать-то…

— Отстань!

— Придумал. Сейчас закупимся в МакДональдсе, а потом поедем…

(хором) 

— На Лонг-Бич смотреть “Одиннадцать друзей Оушена”.

— Опять угадал.

— Ани, систер, ты еще и подумать не успеешь, как я узнаю. На, нос вытри, капнет сейчас.

* * *

— Привет, Билл! Это я, Ани. У меня каникулы! Я на целых два месяца вернулась! Брата позови к телефону… Что? Ничего не поняла. Брата, говорю, позови. Билл? Алло? Здравствуйте, мистер Андерсон. Это я, Ани. Я… Что? То есть… Когда? Как неделю назад… Мы же созванивались только. Я… О господи… Я… 

*плачет и бросает трубку*.

* * *

По сторонам замелькали дома, шоссе перешло в Мэйн Стрит — они въехали в Карбондейл. “Через восемьсот метров сверните направо, на развязку”, — ожил навигатор. Анна очнулась от мыслей и покосилась на попутчика. Тот съежился и обхватил себя руками, сложившись почти вдвое, колени торчали над приборной панелью. Его заметно трясло. Мысленно обругав себя за тупость, она включила обогрев на полную мощность.

— Сиденье можно отодвинуть, — ирландец повернулся на голос, глаза были совершенно мутные и больные. — Вон там, внизу, — Анна нетерпеливо потянулась под необъятным обтянутым мокрой тканью бедром вниз, указывая на рычаг. Ирландец наконец сообразил, резко дернул, отправляя сиденье до упора назад. Видимо, ему было действительно очень тесно. Он нелепо взмахнул руками, откидываясь с невнятным стоном, вскользь мазнул дико горячей кистью по ее щеке. Анна ахнула от неожиданности, машина вильнула, но попутчик ничего не заметил, впав в забытье. 

Крохотный университетский Карбондейл закончился быстро. Снова потянулись поля и низкорослые лесополосы. Дождь чуть присмирел, Анна прибавила скорость, вздрагивая, когда форд подпрыгивал на ухабах — дорога в одном из самых депрессивных штатов была паршивой. Анна уже стала подумывать, не пора ли будить ирландца, или еще подождать, когда дождь внезапно прекратился, и облака распахнулись безумно и страшно ввысь(6). 

Взметнулись гигантские причудливые стены, скатывающиеся вниз пенно-свинцовой гигантской волной. В их молочной толще вспыхнул пучок молний, развернулся подобием дерева, накрывшего кроной все небо до горизонта и уходящего узловатым бело-синим стволом под землю. Анна резко затормозила и зажмурилась, но даже перед закрытыми глазами на темно-красном фоне век ослепительно больно сиял исполин. После трехсекундной задержки гром ударил сумасшедшим крещендо. Анна закрыла уши руками. Грохот нарастал и лишь когда, казалось, барабанные перепонки уже не выдержат, нехотя пошел на спад.

Анна медленно опустила руки и открыла глаза. Попутчик негромко матерился, закинув голову назад. Из-под руки текла кровь.

— Что с вами?

— Ничего смертельного. — Верзила повернулся. Кровь шла из носа. Он шумно вытер лицо рукавом куртки. — Приложился, когда вы решили притормозить, мэм. 

— Ой… Я… 

— Да вы не виноваты, мэм. От такого можно было и в кювет съехать. Вы молодец. 

— Вперед наклонитесь.

— Зачем?

—. Чтобы крови не наглотаться.

— Я вам всю машину залью.

— Не страшно. 

Ирландец поменял позу, но подставил рукав.  


— Надо бы валить отсюда побыстрее. Такое небо не к добру, — глухо пробормотал через ткань.

— Ну да, редкое явление. Я читала, это шельфовые облака. Схлестываются восходящие и нисходящие потоки воздуха… 

Ирландец покосился:

— Потоки, значит, схлестываются. — Он еще и язвит? — Вот я и говорю, надо валить, пока не захлестнули совсем.

Анна закатила глаза, но нажала на газ. Промелькнул указатель: “Вы въезжаете в город Анна, Иллинойс. Население — 4,442 человека. Добро пожаловать”.

Не успела Анна изумленно вздернуть бровь и придумать каламбур, как небо снова прорвало. Разверзшиеся хляби не шли ни в какое сравнение с предыдущим дождем. Казалось, форд вот-вот смоет. Слева тускло засветился придорожный отель, мелькнула табличка “Super 8”. 

— Боюсь, сегодня мы до Каира не доберемся. 

С этими словами она развернулась в ближайшем же разрыве отбойника, вернулась к мотелю и лихо затормозила у самого входа, перекрикивая шум ливня:

— Идите внутрь, я сейчас, только сумку заберу. 

Попутчик замялся, опустил глаза.

— Может, я лучше в машине переночую, мэм? 

Его явно лихорадило, на щеках расцвели алые пятна. Анна закусила губу.

— Я заплачу за ваш номер.

Ирландец неодобрительно-недоуменно нахмурился, но из машины вылез. Анна выскочила, угодив левой ногой в лужу по щиколотку, выдернула сумку из багажника и забежала под навес в предусмотрительно открытую попутчиком дверь.

— Черт, надеюсь, у них хоть душ работает. 

В вестибюле оказалось неожиданно уютно, даже с претензией на некий шик. Из подсобки вышел портье.

— Два одноместных, пожалуйста.

Портье, истошно зевая, плюхнул на стойку гроссбух.

— Сто двадцать два доллара сорок центов. Деньги вперед. Наличными, из-за этой бури терминал сбоит. Завтрака нет, выезд до одиннадцати утра.

“Ничего себе захолустный мотельчик, — подумала Анна, листая липнущие к мокрым пальцам купюры. — Так можно и на улице остаться. Кредиткой накрываться, угу”. 

Портье тщательно отсчитал семь долларов шестьдесят центов сдачи.

— Здесь запишитесь.

Анна размашисто черканула “А. Моррис”, расписалась и толкнула гроссбух к ирландцу, нетерпеливо барабаня по столешнице и оглядываясь вокруг. В отеле царила полная тишина: ни радио, ни фоновой музыки, ни других постояльцев. Перед коридором торчали два модных вендинговых аппарата. Портье наконец шмякнул два ключа с тяжелыми деревянными блямбами. 

— Номера семь и девять, по коридору направо до конца. 

Беря ключ, Анна с любопытством заглянула в гроссбух. Суини МакКолман, таки ирландец. Подхватив сумку с пола, она рванула вперед, нечетные номера шли слева, четные — справа. Седьмой и девятый номера располагались рядом, последние по коридору.

— Я завтра буду выезжать рано, не позже семи. 

Верзила молча кивнул и скрылся за дверью с прикрученной латунной девяткой. 

Зайдя в номер, Анна первым делом бросилась в душ, долго стояла под струями очень горячей воды, постанывая от удовольствия. Согревшаяся, завернутая в два довольно толстых полотенца, она вернулась в номер и устроила ревизию одежды. Джинсы чуть влажные — до утра высохнут, куртке повезло куда меньше. Мысленно похвалив себя за предусмотрительность, Анна вытащила из портпледа и аккуратно повесила на стул деловой костюм, натянула сухое запасное белье, вернулась в ванную и тщательно нанесла на лицо крем, с досадой рассматривая морщинки вокруг глаз. В двадцать пять всю ночь пьешь, утром лицо как у младенца, а в тридцать пять не пьешь, а утром лицо, будто всю ночь пил. Грустно хмыкнув, она включила фен и стала сушить свою длинную гриву, мыслями вернувшись к попутчику.

Ей не приходилось видеть столь сильное сияние, заметное издалека, с легкостью пробившее защитные барьеры. Не видеть она научилась далеко не сразу. В детстве все было еще куда ни шло. Родители считали дочку слишком впечатлительной и не очень воспитанной. Иногда им приходилось нелегко, когда родное чадо отказывалось здороваться с папиным боссом или кидалось с объятиями к потрепанному уличному продавцу газет. В отрочестве, когда крышу и так сносило от гормонов, Анне стало совсем нехорошо от дара. Она ударилась в мистику, в гадание, астрологию и прочую херомантию, но все было не то и стремительно надоедало. Однажды в дурацкой статье об энергетических вампирах ей попался примитивный совет: защищаться воображаемым зонтиком. Зонтик зонтиком, но с того момента Анна целенаправленно училась выстраивать барьер. Темные очки, которые позволяли ей видеть мир, как все. И ей это удалось. Вернее, удавалось до сегодняшнего дня.

Мысли нарушил шум. Анна выключила фен и прислушалась. За стенкой раздался глухой кашель. Черт… Она посмотрела на свое отражение и покачала головой. Нет, нет, нет. Хватит. Не лезь, когда не просят. Ирландец за стеной снова надсадно закашлял. Досадливо хмыкнув, Анна заглянула в сумочку, где нашлась початая пачка тайленола, натянула запасную футболку, морщась, влезла в непросохшие джинсы и сунула таблетки в карман. После секундного колебания прихватила портмоне и отправилась в вестибюль.

Регистрационная стойка пустовала. В одном вендинговом аппарате Анна выбила бутылку минералки, сунула под мышку и перешла к кофемашине. Пощелкав по сенсорному экрану, выбрала большой капучино. Аппарат выдвинул стаканчик, по зеленому полю рассыпался четырехлистный клевер, поверх красовалось пожелание:

For each petal on the shamrock  
this brings a wish your way —  
good health, good luck, and happiness  
for today and every day.

“Как ми-и-и-и-ило, — хмыкнула Анна. — Закупили по случаю гору стаканов после святого Патрика”. Автомат фыркнул, выплевывая остатки молочной пенки. Анна отпила, поморщилась от горечи — кофе оставлял желать лучшего — и стала листать меню дальше. В “Сезонных предложениях” красовался единственный напиток: раф с медом и сливками. Анна пожала плечами и ткнула в пиктограмму. На стаканчике повыше, украшенном такими же четырехлистниками, была другая надпись:  


May you have  
warm words on a cold evening,  
a full moon on a dark night,  
and a smooth road all the way  
to your door.

Возле девятого номера Анна взяла в зубы свой стаканчик и постучала. Ответа не последовало. Постучав еще раз для очистки совести, она заглянула внутрь. В номере душно пахло перегаром. Тусклый свет торшера освещал ботинки посреди натекшей с них лужицы, рядом валялась джинсовая куртка. Ирландец скорчился на кровати, сипло, с присвистом дыша. Анна кашлянула и крадучись, на цыпочках вошла:

— С вами все в порядке? Э… Суини? Суини?

Сгрузив все добро на прикроватную тумбочку, она очень осторожно дотронулась до сухого пылающего лба попутчика. Тот заметался, забормотал невнятно на незнакомом языке и внезапно рывком сел. Анна шарахнулась и шлепнулась на пол. 

— Ну? — прохрипел ирландец.

— Я услышала кашель… Вот таблетку принесла.

Ей вдруг стало смешно. Она выцепила из кармана блистер, выковыряла сразу две пилюли и протянула на ладони. Реакция последовала самая неожиданная: ирландец потянулся вперед и губами взял таблетки прямо с ее руки.

Анну словно ударило током, перед глазами замелькали картинки. 

Лес… Битва в лесу. Полуголые люди с размалеванными синим лицами. Надсадное дыхание, крики, приглушенный топот ног по мху, свист оружия, крики боли, предсмертные хрипы. Огромный воин, возвышающийся над сумятицей, прорывается вперед. Он пронзает врагов копьем, расшвыривает, словно щенят. Путь приводит его к одноглазому гиганту. Воин поднимает копье, луч солнца, пробившийся сквозь кроны, выхватывает огненно-рыжую прядь, воин прыгает с криком “Бало-о-о-ор” и вонзает копье в единственный глаз чудовища...

Видение длилось какие-то доли секунды. С шумным выдохом Анна отшатнулась, чуть не упав навзничь. Суини, казалось, ничего не заметил: дотянулся до бутылки, жадно выхлебал половину, остальное вылил себе на голову и лицо. Анна успела прийти в себя, встала, взяла с тумбочки стаканчик.

— Я принесла для вас. Раф с медом и сливками.

Ирландец взглянул странно.

— Раф с медом и сливками для меня?

Анна кивнула. Он сгреб напиток, опрокинул одним глотком и свалился в кровать. Анна постояла еще несколько минут, глядя, как колеблется желтоватое сияние, затухая и разгораясь. Он, наверное, отрубился, дышал очень ровно, судя по неподвижным векам, даже снов не видел. Анна рассматривала его огромное тело, равномерно вздымающуюся грудь, жилистую шею, дурацкую прическу с выстриженными в ноль висками и огненным ирокезом. А затем сделала глупость: шагнула вперед и осторожно провела рукой по рыжим патлам. Ирландец не пошевелился. Анна осмелела, еще раз погладила спутанные жесткие волосы и отправилась в свой номер, забыв недопитый капучино. Как ни странно, ее сразу сморил сон без сновидений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Карбондейл (Carbondale) — город на севере США, штат Иллинойс. Расположен у северной окраины Национального леса Шони.
> 
> 2) Сент-Луис, расположенный на берегу реки Миссури, "город-врата", "город курганов", входит в число самых опасных в США городов.  
>  Он стал "воротами" для европейцев, хлынувших осваивать западные части страны. До пришествия французских колонистов эти места населяли индейцы, представители культуры строителей курганов, из-за чего Сент-Луис получил второе прозвище "город курганов".  
>  "Врата Запада" (Gateway Arch) — самый известный символ Сент-Луиса. Грандиозная арка высотой в 192 метра была воздвигнута в честь освоения Дикого Запада.
> 
> 3) Национальный лес Шони (Shawnee National Forest) — национальный лес США на юге штата Иллинойс. Шони — племя индейцев, с которым связано "президентское проклятие".  
>  Вождь Текумсе пытался противостоять экспансии европейцев, но был убит в 1813 г. Перед смертью он проклял "вождей" (президентов) белых захватчиков за нарушение договора: каждый президент вплоть до седьмого колена будет умирать еще до окончания срока президентских полномочий. Условием проклятия была установлена дата избрания на пост. Она должна была без остатка делиться на 20.  
>  "Первым коленом" был Уильям Генри Гаррисон. Последним, "седьмым коленом" стал Джон Кеннеди. Следующий президент — избранный в 1980 году Рональд Рейган. Через год после инаугурации он тоже был тяжело ранен.
> 
> 4) Здесь встретились два Каира.  
>  Анна говорит о Каире — столице Египта.  
>  Суини же едет в другой Каир, Кейро, самый южный город Иллинойса.  
>  Когда США были разделены на буржуазный Север и рабовладельческий Юг, в пограничный Каир северяне ездили и плавали за дефицитной пшеницей, которой были богаты южные штаты. Город получил название "врата Юга".  
>  Сегодняшний Каир — город-призрак, "пустые врата Юга". В 1907 г. в нем жило двадцать тысяч человек, сегодня — три с половиной тысячи. Практически необитаемый центр города власти объявили музеем. 
> 
> 5) Анна едет в Мемфис, штат Теннесси — один из крупнейших экономических центров юга США. Важная достопримечательность города — Пирамид-арена (Великая американская пирамида) — первоначально спортивная арена в центральной части Мемфиса на берегу Миссисипи.  
>  Суини же упоминает другой Мемфис — древнеегипетский город, располагавшийся на на западном берегу Нила с начала 3-го тысячелетия до н. э. и до второй половины 1-го тысячелетия н. э.  
>  Оба Мемфиса находятся на юг от соответствующих Каиров. Вот такое совпадение.
> 
> 6) Шельфовые облака в городке Анна, штат Иллинойс:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OHqSEw9GwU


	3. КАПУЧИНО

Зазвенел будильник. Анна со стоном сползла с кровати и отправилась приводить себя в порядок. Через полчаса при полном параде она постучала в соседний номер. Тишина. Дверь была заперта. Пожав плечами, Анна отправилась в вестибюль. 

— Доброе утро. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравилось. Будем рады видеть вас снова в нашем отеле, — заученно отбарабанил портье.

— Спасибо. Вы, случайно, не видели мистера МакКолмана? Не могу до него достучаться. 

— Так он уехал с полчаса назад.

— Уехал?.. Спасибо.

— Ну да, я как раз покурить вышел. Помахал мне, сел в форд и поехал себе, — парень неопределенно махнул рукой.

Видимо, выражение лица Анны было абсолютно очумелым, так как портье участливо спросил:

— Вызвать полицию, мисс Моррис?

“Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, — В голове был полный хаос. — Не может быть… Как я до Мемфиса доберусь… Откуда он ключи… Если опоздаю, босс меня убьет… Блядь, но как… Встречу — убью… Пиздец мне…”

— Мисс? Вам плохо?

— А?

Анна обнаружила, что сидит на полу, обхватив голову руками, и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Над ней навис озабоченный портье.

— Нет-нет, все… все нормально. Полицию… Не знаю. Как от вас добраться до Мемфиса? Есть тут прокат машин?

— Есть, на другом конце города. Могу такси вызвать. Точно не надо полицию? У вас ничего не пропало?

“Мозги у меня пропали и чутье”.

Анни полезла в сумочку за телефоном, под руку попадались то расческа, то визитница. Психанув, она вывалила все содержимое на пол и стала по очереди запихивать назад: кошелек, права, расческа, упаковка влажных салфеток…

— Потеряли что-то, мэм? Доброе утро, — раздалось из распахнувшейся двери.

Задохнувшись, Анна застыла на мгновение и медленно подняла голову. В проеме стоял МакКолман с невероятно ехидной улыбкой. В руках он держал два пакета из МакДональдса. Анна открыла рот и молча закрыла.

— Тут завтраком не кормят, вот я и решил мотнуться до отъезда. Идемте на свежий воздух. Тут отличная беседка есть. 

Он развернулся и исчез в льющемся снаружи потоке розоватых утренних лучей. Из открытой двери пахнуло мокрой землей, свежей сыростью, солнцем. Анна с полминуты посидела, покачивая головой, сгребла пожитки и отправилась следом. 

Суини, зажмурившись, полусидел на капоте форда, подставив лицо солнцу. Гребень волос сиял червонным золотом на фоне ярко-синего неба, изумрудная трава поблескивала радужными искрами до самого горизонта, взгляд невозможно оторвать. На шорох шагов ирландец обернулся и, когда Анна подошла уже вплотную, лениво поднялся.

— Вон там, на заднем дворе.

— Ключи, — она протянула руку вперед и вверх, в упор глядя ему в лицо. Довольно нелегкое занятие: сейчас на каблуках она была ему ровно по плечо, и стоило опустить глаза, взгляд упирался в широченную грудь под замусоленной майкой.

Суини перехватил пакеты, щелкнул пальцами и подбросил вверх невесть откуда взявшуюся связку. Анна, сморщив нос, сгребла ключи в сумочку.

— И когда же вы их успели одолжить?

— Утром.

— Я заперла дверь.

Верзила выразительно посмотрел на нее и довольно паскудно ухмыльнулся. 

— Показывайте вашу хваленую беседку, — вздохнула Анна.

— Есть, мэм.

Просторная деревянная беседка сразу за отелем еще не просохла, но до стола дождь, видимо, не долетал. Суини взгромоздился на столешницу — дерево угрожающе скрипнуло — и открыл один из пакетов. Анна примостилась рядом, забравшись на стол с ногами и усевшись по-турецки. В ее порции обнаружился чизбургер с картошкой и закрытый стаканчик.

— Капучино для вас. Правильно?

Анна кивнула с набитым ртом.

— Я еще два пирога взял: вишневый и яблочный. Какой выбираете?

— Вифневый... мммм, вишневый.

— Так я и думал, — усмехнулся Суини.

Анна загляделась вдаль. Насколько хватало взгляда раскинулись поля. Ростки уже стали понемногу выпрямляться после ночного шквала. Дождь смыл пыль; сочная зелень колыхалась под легким утренним ветром, переливалась то серебристым, то почти желтым. 

— Почти как дома… В такое утро можно поверить, что все, как раньше. Долгий день впереди, мужчины отправляются на охоту или на войну, женщины растят детей, шьют одежду, пекут хлеб. Вечером, или через год, или никогда мужчины вернутся домой, и женщины напоят живых пивом, а для мертвых прольют в очаг молоко и мёд.

Анна не ответила и даже не шелохнулась. Даже виду не подала, как же ей хотелось развернуться и заглянуть в глаза этому чертову МакКолману. Спросить, где же его дом, что за битва привиделась ей ночью, почему сейчас он вспомнил о молоке и меде. Но она молча смотрела на переливающееся поле, на невыносимо синее небо, откусывала горячий пирог, слизывая с губ приторную начинку, и запивала капучино, сдерживая подкатывающиеся слезы. 

Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Суини доел, достал из-за уха самокрутку, прикурив от старомодной тяжелой Зиппо. Анна вытащила из сумочки начатую пачку. Ирландец взглянул искоса, протянул зажженную зажигалку.

— Vogue. С ментолом, конечно.

Анна одарила его ехидным взглядом, пару раз затянулась и затушила сигарету. Не пошло. Она утрамбовала в пакет окурок, обертки и соскочила на землю.

— Пора.

— Я дальше сам, мэм.

Не поворачиваясь, боясь не удержать лицо, она пожала плечами.

— Хорошо.

— Это вам, мэм. В благодарность.

Анна нехотя обернулась. Ирландец щелкнул пальцами и протянул невесть откуда взявшуюся сияющую золотом монету. Анна несколько секунд рассматривала солнце на реверсе и в упор взглянула в прищуренные глаза:

— Откупаешься?

Такой реакции она не ожидала. Суини дернулся, уронил монету и густо залился краской.

— Забота за заботу, подношение за подношение, — пробормотал он, шаря в траве. Анна покачала головой.

— Чего ты боишься?

Ирландец застыл, сидя на корточках, выдохнул и лишь спустя несколько долгих секунд взглянул на нее снизу вверх. На поднятой ладони, испачканной землей и травой, лежала найденная монета. 

— Прибереги себе, Суини МакКолман. На удачу.

Анна не спеша пошла к машине. Выезжая на шоссе и разворачиваясь, она мельком заметила огромную фигуру на крыльце. Ирландец следил за ней, прикрыв глаза козырьком ладони. Он сиял сквозь солнечное утро тем же чуть мутным желтоватым сиянием.


	4. ИРЛАНДСКИЙ КОФЕ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы оставите пару слов - свое мнение, отзыв - мне будет очень приятно :)

За последовавшие полгода Анне осточертел Сент-Луис. Ей не хватало высоченных гибких калифорнийских пальм, звериного ворчания океана, летнего зноя. Она соскучилась даже за укуренными музыкантами Венис Бич и надоедливыми Джеками Воробьями на Голливудском бульваре(1). Однообразные маленькие городки, реднеки, чертова арка... Западные Врата почему-то особенно бесили. Анне чудилась в них странная угроза. Причины она понять не могла, да и не пыталась разобраться, просто сторонилась одноименного парка.

В Мемфис после успешных переговоров она зачастила, но ездила исключительно по кратчайшему пути. От одного упоминания леса Шони мурашки по спине бегали. Клиенты ее обожали, шеф похваливал и намекал на будущее повышение. Анна засиживалась на работе допоздна, выискивая себе разнообразные задачи. Она просто не любила возвращаться на съемную квартиру, где не могла даже кошку завести. 

Она часто вспоминала странное приключение, по косточкам перебирала каждую минуту. Не давала покоя незаконченность и непонятность произошедшего. Иногда Анна локти кусала, что вот так рассталась со странным рыжим громилой, от которого лился теплый мягкий свет. Но через секунду она трезвела и успокаивала себя, причитая, зачем же ей этот геморрой.

Предстоящая конференция в Индиане обрадовала: хоть что-то нарушило осточертевшую обыденность. Даже не совсем обычное место проведения — богом забытый кемпинг посреди национального парка в двух часах езды от штата столицы — ее не смутило. 

— Только возвращайся в четверг, в пятницу презентуем квартальные результаты панели директоров, — предупредил шеф. — Попроси заказать тебе машину назад.

Из аэропорта Индианаполиса(2) их забрал огромный автобус. Все складывалось очень удачно. Погода стояла удивительно теплой, похоже, началось бабье лето. Выступления были довольно интересными, а вечерняя программа легкой и ненавязчивой. Утром четверга Анна даже не хотела уезжать. Обменявшись поцелуями с парой новых друзей, она поволокла чемодан к стоянке. Ее ждал довольно некорпоративного вида старенький пикап. Водитель закинул чемодан в обширный припыленный кузов и разрешил курить в кабине. 

Когда возле крохотного городка Ноттемана(3) пикап внезапно заглох, Анна даже не забеспокоилась, но через минуту из-под капота повалил дым. Водитель чертыхнулся, выскочил, хлопнул крышкой и открыл дверь.

— Вы уж простите, но мы, похоже, встряли. 

— То есть?

— Не поедем дальше. Сейчас эвакуатор вызову, — он вытащил чемодан и брякнул на асфальт.

— А как же аэропорт?

— Да вы пойдите вон в Крокодилов бар да вызовите оттуда машину. Или, может, Джек попутку присоветует.

Машина заглохла в точности рядом с приземистым прямоугольным зданием, украшенным вывеской пива «Пабст».

— А разве ваше предприятие не пришлет замену?

— Да какую замену, нас всего двое. И второй сейчас аккурат болтается где-то на побережье, у него брат женится. 

Анна вылезла из кабины и зависла. Выехала она с хорошим запасом, надеясь погулять по самому Индианаполису, раз уж выпал такой шанс. Вариантов было немного, и она мрачно зашагала в сторону входа в заведение.

В помещении было довольно людно и накурено, музыкальный автомат играл кантри. Над барной стойкой висело чучело аллигатора. Барменша, пожилая индианка, протирала прилавок. 

— Вы делаете ирландский кофе? — спросила Анна, взбираясь на высокий стул.

— Да, мисс. Четыре пятьдесят.

Анна отсчитала пять долларов, пока ворчала кофейная машинка, и огляделась вокруг. За столиками сидели, в основном, дальнобойщики. Кто-то тянул кофе, кто-то уплетал наггетсы, жареную картошку, бургеры и яблочные пироги, не брезговали и спиртным. Среди реднеков выделялась пара, похоже, случайных, как и Анна, проезжих: старик с неприятным жестким лицом, облаченный в дорогой светлый костюм и жемчужно-серый плащ, впрочем, порядочно измятый, в компании здорового детины, чья кипенно-белая сорочка в затрапезном баре смотрелась крайне чужеродно. Старик что-то настойчиво втолковывал, его спутник угрюмо огрызался. Атмосфера вокруг них сгущалась, казалось, даже свет рядом мерк.

— Ваш кофе, мисс.

Анна вздрогнула, поблагодарила и пошла к дальнему столику у стенки. Она решила собраться с мыслями и погуглить варианты транспорта. Вдруг тут проходит рейсовый автобус?

Кофе оказался превосходным, однако довольно крепким. Виски барменша не пожалела. Анна разглядывала публику, все время возвращаясь взглядом к тем двоим. Чем-то они ее тревожили. 

Судя по всему, старик добился, чего хотел. Он бодро встал и потрусил в сторону стойки. Детина хмуро уставился в столешницу. Анна размешала пенку, облизала соломинку, а когда подняла глаза, модника в крахмальной рубашке закрыла широченная спина. Незнакомец выпрямился, настороженно зыркнул вокруг — у Анны натурально челюсть отвалилась — это был Суини МакКолман собственной персоной. Она даже в стул вжалась, желая немедленно провалиться сквозь землю. Суини, однако, было не до нее.

— Сказал же — лепрекон, мы в Москве не водимся. Ни в той, что в России, ни в той, что в Айдахо, — донесся до нее обрывок разговора, после чего ирландец жарко зашептал детине на ухо.

К столику вернулся старик с полным подносом и заорал, перекрикивая гул:

— Твою налево! Бешеный Суини собственной персоной. Какой сюрприз… Саузерн Комфорт с колой для тебя, Джек Дениэлс для меня, а это тебе, Тень Лун.

“Тень Лун... Лепрекон… Кликухи какие-то позорные.” — Анна навострила уши, но разобрать дальнейших слов не могла.

При виде старика Суини шарахнулся, однако стакан взял и выпил залпом, после чего вытащил из-за уха самокрутку, закурил, отошел в сторону и стал метать дротики. Получалось у него отменно: дарты ложились прямо в яблочко, словно их магнитом притягивало. В конце концов старик хлопнул Тень по руке, швырнул на стол монету и убежал на двор. 

Анна проводила его взглядом, а когда снова обратила внимание на ирландца, тот уже устроил натуральное шоу. Как заправский фокусник, он кружил вокруг детины, доставая монеты из воздуха, из пламени горящей в настенном бра свечи, из собственной бороды, из носа щеголя. Тень бесился все больше, но Суини явно нарывался, разошелся, шлепнул детину по голове газетой, и ему немедленно прилетело в морду. 

Анна ахнула. Суини вскочил с невменяемыми глазами, скинул куртку и затасканную коричневую рубашку, оставшись в майке-алкоголичке. Прозвище “бешеный”, которым наградил его старик, шло ирландцу, как влитое.

— Слушайте все, щас мы этого лоха проучим. Смотрите в оба! — проревел Суини и бросился на Тень.

Завсегдатаи бара резво подхватились и окружили дерущихся кольцом, гикая и свистя. Анна зажав рот руками, смотрела, как летают два огромных тела, сшибая стулья и мебель. Завязалась дикая пьяная потасовка, кровавая и бессмысленная. Вернувшийся старик невозмутимо наблюдал, дожевывая картофель фри. Он откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Анна зажмурилась, но, услышав ритмичные глухие удары, открыла глаза и сразу пожалела об этом. Тень, впечатав Суини спиной в стойку, лупил его кулаком, разбивая лицо до мяса. “Три, четыре, пять…”, — непроизвольно считала Анна, содрогаясь, — Одиннадцать…”

Суини расхохотался и заорал, сплевывая кровь:

— Чуешь, восторг течет по венам, как древесный сок по весне?

“Бешеный. Совершенно, абсолютно чокнутый”. Тень по инерции вмазал еще раз и остановился.

— Закончили, — он развернулся, машинально прихватив со столешницы оставшуюся после фокусов крупную золотую монету.

— Закончим, когда я скажу.

Ирландец осклабился и ринулся на Тень, отведя руку для хлесткого свинга. Но тут под ногу ему попался кубик льда, он грохнулся, увлекая за собой соперника, и с явственным стуком ударился затылком об пол. 

Раздался оглушающий выстрел, и все застыло, как в стоп-кадре. Барменша вышла из-за стойки, перезаряжая ружье.

— Кончайте этот бордель.

После паузы зеваки стали разочарованно расползаться по залу. Суини стоял на четвереньках, изо рта на пол стекала густая струя крови, смешанной со слюной. Тень обессиленно лежал навзничь. Хозяйка подошла к жующему старику.

— Гримнир… — тот неспешно смахнул крошки с лацканов плаща и поднял голову. — Еще раз явишься ко мне обделывать свои делишки подобным манером, обойдусь без предупредительного выстрела.

— Ты о чем, Джек, не пойму. Ну выпили ребята лишку, не поделили что-то. Я же им не отец.

Хозяйка покачала головой.

— Я тебя предупредила.

Старик скривился, привстал и пнул Суини ногой.

— Подымайся. 

Ирландец неуклюже, пошатываясь, повиновался. При виде кровавого месива, в которое превратилось его лицо, Анна судорожно втянула воздух. 

— Вставай, чувак, — просипел Суини, протягивая Тени ладонь. Тень руку оттолкнул, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги, непроизвольно потирая челюсть.

— Давайте выпьем мировую, — засуетился старик, — Джек, пивка бы нам.

Суини с Тенью, упорно не глядя друг на друга, тянули пиво. Старик жестикулировал, наклонялся то к одному, то к другому, хлопотал лицом, как провинциальный итальянский актер. В нарастающем гуле Анна уже не слышала их разговоров, но глаз от происходящего за столиком не отводила. 

Одним пивом дело не ограничилось. С каждой бутылкой напряжение шло на убыль. Суини снова стал выуживать из воздуха монеты и перекидывать их Тени, отчаянно размахивая руками. Лун пытался повторить движения ирландца, промахивался, монеты валились на стол, Суини горячился, повышал голос и пытался что-то втолковать.

— ...сокровища солнца, — разобрала Анна. Она уже несколько успокоилась и стала раздумывать, как ей улизнуть из бара, не столкнувшись с Суини, и каким образом добраться до индианаполисского аэропорта, гори он синим пламенем, когда Тень привстал, пошатнулся и свалился замертво на пол. Тот, кого называли Гримниром, скривился и вышел из-за стола. 

— Перегнул ты палку, бешеный Суини. Не обязательно было его так метелить. 

— В следующий раз подпишем контракт, — огрызнулся ирландец.

— Не умничай. На, сдашь назад в прокат, — Гримнир швырнул ему в лицо ключи. Ирландец перехватил их, сжал в поднятом угрожающим жестом кулаке. — Ну и? — Суини отвел глаза. 

Старик презрительно сплюнул, сгреб со стола россыпь монет, подцепил напарника за шиворот и с неожиданной легкостью поволок из бара, как куль с мукой. Ноги Тени цеплялись за опрокинутые стулья и ножки столиков, будто он пытался упереться и остаться. 

С уходом Гримнира в баре даже посветлело. “А возможно ли сиять тьмой...” Анна не успела уцепить и додумать мысль. Проводив парочку взглядом, она обернулась к ирландцу, то есть лепрекону. Тот стоял, пошатываясь. Как только за дверью скрылись ботинки Тени, из Суини словно выпустили воздух. Сгорбившись, он опустился на уцелевший барный стул, извлек из воздуха монету и постучал ею по стойке. 

— Саузерн Комфорт с колой. И со льдом.

Хозяйка бара невнятно выругалась.

— Да брось, Мама-Джи, — Суини движением заправского фокусника вытащил из ниоткуда и бросил на стойку еще горсть монет, — я только выполнил условия договора. На вот, восстановишь свой халупу. Крокодил же не пострадал. 

Он опустил голову на руки. Через минуту Джек шваркнула перед ним заказ и демонстративно отвернулась. Ирландец залпом хватил полпорции, прополоскал рот и лишь потом проглотил. Морщась, он приложил стакан к разбитой скуле, развернулся, обводя мутным взглядом зал, и остановился на Анне. Лепрекон склонил голову набок, как ученый попугай, и прищурился, всматриваясь в полутьму. Анна отсалютовала чашкой. Подхватив стакан, Суини направился к ней, с каждым шагом расправляя плечи. Не спрашивая разрешения, он задом наперед оседлал жалобно скрипнувший стул.

— Мэм. К-какими судьбами?

— Привет, Суини. Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

Ирландец криво ухмыльнулся и приветственно поднял стакан.

— Ваше з-здоровье, мэм.

“И так лыка не вяжет. Когда же он с ног свалится…”

— Лепрекон?

Суини провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, всмотрелся в налипшие сгустки крови. Анна перевела взгляд на его руку, перстень с кельтским узором на мизинце, и чуть поморщилась. Украшения на мужчинах она считала редкостным жлобством.

— И много вы с-слышали, мэм?

— Больше, чем хотелось бы.

Он потянулся за ухо за самокруткой, не обнаружил ничего и выругался. Анна достала из сумки сигареты, вытащила одну себе, пнула пачку через стол. Ирландец презрительно сморщился при виде квадратной перламутровой пачки Vogue, но не отказался. Затянулся, с наслаждением выпустил в потолок длинную струйку дыма и лишь потом протянул через стол зажженную Зиппо. Ему не понадобилось даже привстать. 

— Вы всегда п-попадаете в нужное время в нужное место, мэм?

Анна пожала плечами:

— Иногда случается... Хреновый у тебя босс.

— Он мне не босс.

— Да ладно. Удачно добрался до Каира?

Суини сморщился и одним глотком осушил стакан.

— Удачнее не п-придумаешь. Лучше бы меня тогда ливнем смыло.

— Но тут удачно подвернулась я. 

— Вот мне только не надо рассказывать об удаче.

— Ах да, лепрекон. Двухметровый лепрекон, приносящий всем двухметровую удачу.

— Стереотипы.

— Ладно, уговорил. Лепрекон. Тогда, значит, с золотом — это был не фокус?

— И что вы в сумерках не побоялись взять в машину нетрезвого дылду — тоже не фокус, а везение.

— Ты бы определился: это все же я удачно подвернулась или лучше бы тебя ливнем смыло.

Суини прищурился.

— У меня от вас уже голова т-трещит, мэм. В п-прошлый раз вы б-были куда молчаливее.

“Ты еще бутылку вылакай, тогда и кошки топать начнут”. Анна фыркнула, но прикусила язык. Ирландец, кряхтя, поднялся, отошел к стойке и высыпал на прилавок очередную горсть монет.

— Тащи сразу бутылку, Джек. Можно без колы, — и добавил после паузы с нажимом: — Пожалуйста.

Хозяйка с непроницаемым выражением лица швырнула через прилавок начатую пляшку. Суини поймал ее на лету, незамедлительно приложился и так, отхлебывая из горла, вернулся за столик, заняв прежнюю диспозицию. Анна покрутила соломинку в чашке, слизнула пенку. То ли в ирландском кофе действительно было слишком много виски, то ли она просто устала и перенервничала, но черт дернул ее за язык.

— То, что в сумерках я не побоялась взять в машину нетрезвого дылду — это действительно не фокус. Только твое везение тут не при чем.

— Как скажете, мэм, — пожал плечами ирландец.

Анна поморщилась, обращение “мэм” ее изрядно раздражало.

— Слушай, я не верю в лепреконов, гномов, фей и прочую ересь. Но я верю в то, что вижу.

Суини вытряхнул из стакана подтаявший лед и приложил к багровой скуле, всем видом выказывая полнейшее безразличие, только взгляд был неотрывно прикован к ее глазам. Странным образом он напоминал задумавшего шкоду кота. А еще Анна подумала, что он куда менее нетрезв, нежели кажется.

— Я бы тебя подобрала в любом случае.

— Адреналина не хватает?

— Тебя, а не любого встречного.

— Я бы почувствовал себя польщенным, да только вряд ли вы разглядели в том аду мою неотразимую красоту.

— Ты сияешь.

Ирландец уже открыл рот для ответа, но Анна перебила.

— Ты сияешь так… Я никогда не встречала никого подобного. Я увидела тебя там, на дороге, издали. Понятия не имею, кто ты, но только… я думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

Суини крутил бутылку, опустив глаза. Молчание затянулось. Анна уже начала жалеть о затеянном разговоре. 

— Сияю, значит. — Ирландец тяжело посмотрел на нее. — И что же вас интересует, мэм? Не пользуюсь ли я бриолином с фосфором?

— В таком случае твои друзья явно тырят у тебя бриолин перед вечеринками. 

— Друзья?

Анна пожала плечами:

— Босс и Тень.

— Он мне не босс.

— Да, ты уже говорил.

Она откровенно лезла на рожон. Суини сверлил ее взглядом, наконец покачал головой.

— Не лезли бы вы куда не просят, мэм. Не знаю, добрая вы или просто дура, но вы сейчас такую чушь мелете, уши вянут.

Анна прикусила губу и со стуком поставила чашку. Кофе выплеснулся на столешницу.

— Я бы с огромным удовольствием, Суини МакКолман, грёбаный лепрекон или кто ты там такой на самом деле. Я не просила чертов навигатор переть меня через иллинойские ебеня. Я не просила этот долбаный ливень. Я не просила тебя шляться по дороге и светиться, будто бочку со смолой подожгли. Я даже дар этот не просила, который только жить мешает. И тем более я не просила видеть еще раз твою разбитую рожу… 

Она осеклась, тяжело дыша, осознавая, что последняя фраза была чистой ложью. Суини молчал, только желваки играли. Нарочито медленно он разжал пальцы, подтаявший лед просыпался на пол. 

— Забота за заботу, подношение за подношение. Что вам угодно, мэм? Желаете бриллиантовое колье? Или меня?

— Иди на хуй, Суини, — устало отозвалась Анна.

— Я на хуй?

— Ты на хуй.

— Значит, я на хуй…

— Кто такой Балор? Одноглазый Балор?

Ирландец вскинулся, вцепился в спинку стула и медленно поднялся, нависая над ней всем своим огромным телом. 

— Ты кто такая?

— У вас все в порядке, мисс? — появилась возле столика хозяйка бара.

— Все хорошо.

Хозяйка не спешила уходить. Суини отпустил жалобно скрипнувший стул.

— Пойду-ка я отолью... Go hIfreann leat(4), — громогласно заявил он и отправился в дальний угол, где над дверью нависала мумифицированная морда еще одного крокодила. Анна провела его взглядом.

— У вас точно все в порядке, мисс? 

— Спасибо, Джек… — Анна осеклась. Хозяйку бара тонким еле заметным контуром окутывали прозрачные языки пламени. 

— Что-то не так, мисс?

“Блядь, куда же я попала…”

— Отличный кофе, Джек. Рада, что заглянула к вам. Незабываемый выдался вечер. Как от вас добраться до аэропорта Индианаполиса? Можно такси вызвать?

— Если хотите, мой водитель вас довезет. Он как раз в ту сторону отправляется.

— Когда?

— Да прямо сейчас.

— Вот это совпадение. Сколько с меня?

— Ничего, мисс. Ему по дороге.

— Вы уверены?

— Мисс, водитель спешит. Если хотите ехать с ним — поторопитесь.

У Анны мелькнула мысль, что все слишком хорошо сошлось. Суини убрался, водитель внезапно едет в столицу, даже денег не берут… Но хозяйка вновь настойчиво заговорила:

— Так что, мисс? Едете? Мы тут на отшибе, пока дождетесь того такси.

— Еду. Спасибо вам.

Анна встала, с грохотом отодвинув стул. Заметив краем взгляда, как огненный силуэт Джек разрастается десятком рук, она ускорила шаг и пулей вылетела на стоянку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Пляж Венис (Venice Beach) — культовый калифорнийский пляж в одноименном районе Лос-Анджелеса.  
> Голливудский бульвар (Hollywood Boulevard) — улица в Лос-Анджелесе, на которой создана Голливудская «Аллея славы» (Hollywood Walk of Fame).
> 
> 2) Индианаполис (Indianapolis) — город на Среднем Западе США, столица и самый населенный город штата Индиана.
> 
> 3) Nottamun (Between St. Louis, MO and Eagle Point, IN).  
> Ноттеман — несуществующий город, в котором Гейман поместил Крокодилов бар Джек. Изначально же Nottamun Town — американская народная песня. Есть версия, что это была английская средневековая песня, привезенная в Северную Америку в начале колониальной эпохи.
> 
> 4) Иди в пекло (ирл.)


	5. МАУНТИН ДЖИНДЖЕР

За неделю до Рождества Анна оказалась на корпоративе в Сиэтле(1). Недолго думая, она решила добавить несколько дней отпуска к рождественским каникулам и отвести душу в Снокволми(2). Ей чертовски надо было перезагрузиться, и горные лыжи выглядели идеальным вариантом. На трассе она не думала ни о чем, разве о запотевшей маске или обледенелости на склоне. 

Первые несколько дней катание было легким. Непривычная для штата Вашингтон солнечная погода, укатанный гладкий склон, только ветер в ушах. Несколько раздражал наплыв лыжников, но, в принципе, Анна понимала, на что шла: каникулы. 

К вечеру четвертого дня повалил снег. “Вообще зашибись, завтра по пухляку покатаюсь”, — решила Анна, съезжая последний раз. Вечером в “Комонвелсе”, уплетая за обе щеки бургер с фирменным коктейлем Маунтин Джинджер(3), она чувствовала абсоютное беспримесное счастье. 

Утром ей показалось, что она проснулась слишком рано, в комнате царил полумрак. Она лениво раскрыла шторы и ахнула. За окном мело. Густой пушистый снег закручивался ветром в разные стороны. Вершины гор почти не просматривались за мутно-белой пеленой. Анна включила кофеварку и пошла умываться. Через четверть часа, допивая уже остывший эспрессо, она полезла гуглить прогноз погоды. Сильная облачность, снегопад, ветер порывистый. Она решила все же пойти к подъемникам, а вдруг…

У креселки толпилась небольшая кучка самых оторванных лыжников. Они вопросительно заглядывали в будку смотрителя, курили, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в жестких ботинках, и с надеждой поглядывали на небо. Наконец сиденья креселки дернулись и поехали. Порыв ветра швырнул в лицо колючим снегом. Анна натянула бафф повыше и шмыгнула носом. “Ну ладно, пару спусков, а потом греться”. 

Наверху дела обстояли гораздо хуже. Ветер завывал, по трассе стелилась поземка. Анна осторожно поехала сначала поперек склона, затем, набравшись храбрости, стала уменьшать завороты. Под слоем пушистого снега скрывалась отратраченная трасса. Буря, однако, усиливалась, так что Анна надумала переехать с западной зоны на центральную, надеясь, что там будет потише. Она разогналась и почти проскочила пологий участок, лишь в самом конце чуть потолкалась палками (не самое легкое занятие в наметенном снегу) и остановилась возле таблички “Парашют”. Только сейчас она сообразила, что впереди ее ждет приличный кусок черной трассы, до которого ратраки не добирались. 

Она потопталась на месте, оглянулась. Ни души. Анна вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть спуск впереди, но за метелью видно было примерно ничего. Оглянувшись еще раз в тщетной надежде увидеть еще кого-то такого же чокнутого, она вздохнула, поправила маску и аккуратно, не сильно разгоняясь, заскользила вниз.

Все шло более-менее гладко. Анна старательно выкидывала внешнюю палку вперед сразу за поворотом, чуть приседала назад и мысленно благодарила своего лыжного инструктора. Тогда, лет пятнадцать назад, когда он ставил ее на лыжи, она готова была его убить. Инструктор был взрослым жестким мужчиной, неулыбчивым и весьма саркастичным. Он не расшаркивался, не утешал ее после падений и абсолютно не желал выслушивать жалобы и попискивания. На каждом спуске устраивал разборки полета, где самым вежливым было “растопырилась, как курица, локти к себе, я сказал”. Анна плакала, злилась, пыталась отгавкаться, но инструктор обращал на ее жалкие потуги внимания не больше, чем на еловую шишку. После шестидневной школы она поклялась себе, что больше никогда, ни за что на свете не полезет на эти дурацкие склоны. Но через год, случайно увидев в коридоре университета объявление о наборе группы для горнолыжной поездки на каникулах, неожиданно для себя записалась. И первый же спуск стал чистым кайфом. Еще через пару лет, оказавшись снова в Ред Вулф(4), она попыталась найти того инструктора и поблагодарить его за науку, но ей сказали, что мистер Вайя(5) уволился два года назад и контактов не оставил.

Внезапный толчок вырвал Анну из воспоминаний. Она подскочила на незамеченном бугре, не удержала равновесие и плюхнулась на склон, проехав вниз несколько метров. “Ну твою ж мать…” Она села, протерла маску и выплюнула снег. Одна лыжа отстегнулась и валялась наверху. Беззвучно матерясь, Анна отстегнула вторую лыжу, взяла ее в одну руку, в другую — обе палки и начала подниматься вверх по склону. Вгрызаясь ботинками в рыхлый снег, она шаг за шагом приближалась к цели. Добравшись, наконец, до лыж и вконец запыхавшись, Анна с трудом, подскальзываясь, защелкнула крепления и выпрямилась, переводя дух. За эти минуты на склон опустилось облако. Анна зависла, внезапно потеряв ориентацию. Она не могла сообразить, в какую сторону ехать, и запаниковала. С трудом подавив первую удушливую волну, она вспомнила, что видела справа ограничительные палки. Очень-очень медленно и аккуратно она заскользила в ту сторону и с облегчением вздохнула, завидев желтые тычки с натянутой между ними сеткой. 

На завороте ей послышался отдаленный гул. Анна посмотрела наверх, на предполагаемый самолет, и тут же фыркнула — как его рассмотришь в такой мгле. Гул нарастал, и склон начал еле заметно вибрировать. “Лавина…”

Анну накрыло животным ужасом. Она резко стартанула с места и понеслась вниз, не разбирая дороги. Сзади ревело все громче, склон ходил ходуном. Анна отчаянно виляла между буграми, но в один миг лыжа увязла, она кувыркнулась вперед… и ее поглотил снег. Лавина крутила, переворачивала и несла. Руку резко дернуло в сторону, плечо пронзила боль, и она потеряла сознание.

Анна очнулась в кромешной тьме. Она отчаянно дернулась, но снег крепко держал все тело. Она дернулась снова и снова, дико заорала от ужаса и беспомощности. Бесполезно. Анна застыла, парализованная страхом. Какое-то время спустя — она потеряла счет — всплыло смазанное воспоминание. Тогда, в один из первых дней на Ред Вулф, она съехала с трассы и провалилась в снег. Инструктор долго наблюдал за ее барахтанием, затем хмыкнул, спустился и вытащил ее из сугроба, как кутенка.

— Если глубоко провалишься или лавиной накроет, — проворчал он, — дергайся понемногу в разные стороны. Расчищай себе место. И головой работай, место для дыхания пробивай.

Анна попробовала покрутить головой в разные стороны, подолбила лбом снег. Лицо освободилось. Она принялась понемногу шевелить руками, подтягивая их ближе к себе. Ноги с лыжами встряли наглухо. Анна дергалась, напоминая муху, застрявшую в паутине. Казалось, что каждое движение только затягивает глубже в бездну. Сдавшись, она закрыла глаза и застыла в ледяном ужасе.

Прошла бесконечность. Анна иногда засыпала или теряла сознание. Она уже не осознавала грань между явью и бредом, не понимала, видит сны или галлюцинирует. “Воздух скоро закончится…” Снова накатила паника, но Анна попыталась взять себя в руки и дышать размеренно, экономя драгоценные остатки кислорода. 

Послышался шум. Сначала она решила, что бредит. Шум напоминал человеческие голоса, и он приближался.

— Помогите, — прохрипела Анна севшим голосом. — Я здесь… Помогите!

Голос подводил, срывался и сипел. Снова потекли слезы, она набрала побольше воздуха и ей почти удалось слабо вскрикнуть.

— Эй! Помогите!

К голосам добавился шорох. Ее раскапывали! Ее нашли! Анна задергалась всем телом, рвясь наружу, навстречу людям. Спасатели были все ближе, вскоре она стала различать мужской голос, который, судя по интонациям, громко ругался. Анна рыдала, не сдерживаясь, уже даже не пытаясь что-то сказать. Еще несколько минут, что-то прошлось у самого ее лица, и сквозь маску в глаза ударил слепящий дневной свет. Анна зажмурилась от рези.

— Go mbrise an diabhal do chnámha… Lomad an Luain ort… Cén fáth an cac a tharlaíonn i gcónaí dom?(6) Блядь, ну наконец. Просыпайся, мэм, Чип и Дейл прибыли.

“Нет, я сплю. Или умираю. Или уже умерла…”

Анна ощутила несколько гребков вокруг, ее подхватили подмышки и потащили вверх.

— As ucht Dé…(7) Ты там корни пустила, что ли?

— Л-лыжи… — ей удалось открыть глаза.

— А?

— Лыжи… Крепления.

— Go mbeire an dá dhiabhal deag leo tú…(8) 

Суини тяжело вздохнул и стал откапывать дальше, матерясь то ли на ирландском, то ли на каком другом незнакомом Анне наречии. Добравшись до колен, он сунул руки вглубь, пытаясь наощупь отстегнуть крепления. Те не поддавались, зафиксированные набившимся и замерзшим снегом. 

— Да ёб же твою мать, — заорал Суини, колотя кулаком по лыжам. После нескольких ударов крепления таки щелкнули, Суини выпрямился, прогнулся назад, ровняя спину, и облизнул разбитый кулак. 

— Вылезай давай. 

Анна попробовала поднять ногу, но тело не слушалось, она нелепо взмахнула руками и повалилась вперед на Суини, чудом промахнувшись палкой мимо его головы.

— Сad é mo phionós!(9) — возопил ирландец, подхватывая ее и одним движением выдергивая из ямы, как морковку из грядки. Анна обхватила его, вцепилась руками и громко разрыдалась, хлюпая и подвывая. Суини ошеломленно постоял пару секунд, затем осторожно приобнял ее за плечи и застыл неподвижно с крайне растерянным лицом. Проревевшись всласть, Анна шмыгнула носом и машинально потерлась им о джинсовую куртку.

— Вот спасибо! Сопли об меня еще не вытирали… — проворчал Суини, приподнял Анну за подбородок и снял с нее лыжную маску вместе со шлемом. — Будем выбираться. Я тебя сейчас подниму, хватайся за меня изо всех сил и держись, хоть зубами. Хотя зубами лучше не надо, — хмыкнув, добавил он. — Палки эти сними.

Анна затрясла рукой. Суини нетерпеливо закатил глаза и стянул по очереди палочные петли вместе с лыжными перчатками. Он тяжело вздохнул, проворчал “Imigh leat”(10), присел, подхватил Анну за бедра и поднял. Она обхватил его руками и ногами, больно шибанув ботинками по ляжкам. Суини зашипел, прижал ее крепче… и они провалились в ад.

Даже потом, многократно вспоминая их безумный полет, Анна не могла осознать, что же это было. Бездна, горячечный бред, двадцать пятое измерение, преисподняя. Их обжигало и рвало на части, перед глазами мелькали безумные видения то ли из их, то ли из неведомых миров. Анна закричала, зажмурилась, уткнулась в шею ирландца, вцепилась в него так, что пальцы заныли. Он тоже орал, но она этого почти не слышала, только чувствовала, как вибрирует напряженная шея. Потоки звезд, чудовища в лиловых зарослях, пылающие города сплелись в лихорадочном данс макабре. И в ту минуту, когда Анне показалось, что ее сейчас оторвет центробежной силой и унесет в бездонную пасть, все прекратилось, точно щелкнули выключателем. Они жестко шлепнулись и застыли. 

Анна переводила дух, боясь пошевелиться. Постепенно к ней возвращалась способность ощущать. Она сидела на коленях ирландца, стиснув его со всех сторон, уткнувшись носом в шею где-то между воротником и ухом. Он пах… очень странно. Сквозь резкий дух свежего пота пробивался другой аромат. Суини пах листвой и хвоей, сырым мхом, горячими стволами деревьев в летнем зное. Анна не удержалась и глубоко вдохнула, скользнув носом куда-то за ухо ирландца. 

— Э, полегче. Я полгоры за тобой протопал. Извини, не успел душ принять прежде, чем тебя на свет божий вытаскивать.

Анна покраснела и чуть отпрянула.

— Я ничего такого не имела в виду. Ты пахнешь… ну… лесом. Летним лесом. 

— Это все “Олд спайс”.

Анна хмыкнула и покачала головой. Она впервые видела лицо ирландца так близко и теперь жадно рассматривала его. По светлой коже рассыпались бледные веснушки. Не только борода и усы, но даже брови и ресницы сияли темным червонным золотом. Вокруг глаз залегли морщинки. Глаза сейчас потемнели и скорее напоминали предгрозовое море. Ему можно было дать и тридцать, и сорок, и сотню лет. 

— Как ты вообще оказался на горе? 

— Через кладовую. Как мы только что назад вернулись. Только промахнулся немного, пришлось по пояс в снегу до тебя добираться.

— Но откуда… как ты вообще узнал? Ты что, следил за мной?

Суини громко фыркнул.

— На хер надо следить. Ты так орала…

— В смысле?

— Вот тут. — Он постучал себя пальцем по виску. — Вопила, будто тебя режут. Я даже пивом поперхнулся. Решил посмотреть, что стряслось, вот и переместился на крик. Почти попал. 

“Что-то он не договаривает…” — подумала Анна, но вслух произнесла: 

— Спасибо.

Ирландец закатил глаза и скорчил недовольную мину, дескать, что за реверансы.

С потолка на тонкой паутинке спустился паук, приземлился прямо на рыжий ирокез и шустро побежал по волосам к уху. Анна потянулась смахнуть его, но Суини, неверно истолковав ее намерение, резко перехватил запястье. Паук, воспользовавшись моментом, исчез. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно меряясь силами. Суини медленно выпустил ее руку и взял за затылок. По спине Анны пробежала дрожь, она приоткрыла губы, еще не зная, что сказать и говорить ли вообще, но тут ирландец подался вперед и закрыл ей рот поцелуем. 

Целовался он потрясающе. Анна закрыла глаза и ответила ему, почти кусая. Они вцепились друг в друга жадно и ненасытно, и только почти задохнувшись, отшатнулись. Анна облизнула губы, тяжело переводя дыхание. Суини глядел, чуть сощурившись. Маска балагура-алкаша слетела с него, он смотрел очень спокойно, очень устало. И лет ему было не тридцать, и даже не сто…

У Анны мороз пошел по коже. Она провела рукой по его щеке. Суини печально хмыкнул:

— Не стоит со мной связываться. — Он покачал головой. — Я потерял все. Профукал свою удачу. Продал душу. Пропил память. Забота за заботу, подношение за подношение. Теперь мы квиты. 

— Но…

— Прости меня за это. — Он дотронулся пальцем до ее губ. — Иногда хочется думать, что ты прежний. Что можно скакать по лугу на гнедом коне, лежать в траве, глядя, как над тобой медленно поворачивается Млечный путь, греть руки у костра… не вспоминать прошлое и жить настоящим. Заниматься любовью, а не ебаться, когда приспичит…

Анна растерянно смотрела ему в глаза. За его словами крылась бездна, столь полная мраком, что он выплескивался наружу.

— У тебя… Постой… — Анна всмотрелась. — Вот это… это дыра? 

Суини недоуменно нахмурился.

Анна протянула руку и помахала вокруг его головы. Так и было: в сиянии ирландца зиял пробой, воронка, уходящая глубоко вниз, к солнечному сплетению и дальше. Свет утекал туда, чуть подрагивая и свиваясь завитками, напоминающими струйки дыма. Она никогда раньше не видела подобного. 

— Я не понимаю… Это как черная дыра. И она… она тебя пьет. Раньше этого не было. Ни в Анне, ни в этом, как его, Ноттемане. Что произошло? В баре Джек ты сказал, что лучше бы тебя ливнем унесло. Что тогда случилось? Это Гримнир? 

— Ну нет, Гримнира я давно знаю.

— Но он тёмный. Он излучает тьму.

— Вряд ли, — Суини криво усмехнулся, — он бы меня еще лет двадцать назад до дна вылакал… если бы захотел.

— Но что тогда? Что поменялось?

— Да всё.

— Из тебя сделали еду.

— Ну хоть какая-то польза.

Анна стукнула его кулаком по плечу.

— Да прекрати же! 

— Не ушиблась?

Анна вздохнула, помолчала, кусая губы.

— Я прочитала, что Гримнир — одно из имен Одина. Одноглазого. Там, в баре, ты взбесился, когда спросила про одноглазого Балора. Но я услышала его имя от тебя. Я принесла тебе в номер таблетки. Ты взял их с ладони, помнишь? — Суини неопределенно дернул плечом. — И тогда у меня было… ну, вроде видения. Битва в лесу… Там был ты и одноглазый гигант. И ты закричал: “Балор”.

Суини устало потер лоб. Схватившаяся на разбитом кулаке корка содралась, по коже размазалась кровь. 

— Не помню. Я ни хрена не помню про давние дела. А если вспоминаю, — он хмыкнул, — стараюсь забыть побыстрее. Саузерн Комфорт — лучший друг лепреконов.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вся эта шняга — боги, гномы, лепреконы — это все по-настоящему?

Суини посмотрел на нее, как на дурочку, и ничего не ответил. “О-ху-еть…” Это надо было осознать. Не то, чтобы большой сюрприз, по крайней мере, не для девочки, которая видит сияние. Но все же…

Анна послюнявила палец и попыталась оттереть кровь с его лба. Просто чтобы сменить тему.

— Ты хренов Рембо.

— Я — хренов спившийся лепрекон, последний в этой хреновой стране.

— Да какой из тебя лепрекон. Ты ростом не вышел. И удачей, судя по всему.

— О нет, удача у меня была. До недавнего времени.

— И куда делась?

— Профукал. Отдал монету собственными руками. А когда спохватился — ее уже отдали дальше. Одному трупу. 

Анна нахмурилась.

— Монету?

— Королевскую монету. Единственную стоящую вещь во всей сокровищнице солнца.

— В Крокодиловом баре Гримнир прихватил оставшиеся от твоих фокусов монеты со стола. У тебя же было полно такого реквизита. Ты их горстями раздавал. 

Суини секунду сверлил ее побелевшими глазами и внезапно расхохотался. Он истерично ржал, захлебываясь, и это было очень, очень страшно. Анна замерла. Смех перешел в икоту и почти вой, ирландец кашлял, задыхаясь, судорожно втягивая воздух. В какой-то момент Анне показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Смех прекратился так же резко, как и начался. Суини со всей дури лупанул обеими руками по полу, испустил короткий яростный вопль и замолчал, опустив голову, тяжело прерывисто дыша. 

Сердце Анны бешено колотилось. Дрожащей рукой она провела по щеке Суини. Тот резко дернулся, вырываясь.

— Ах ты ж сука одноглазая...

— Что, сложил два и два? — раздался тонкий голосок из-за его спины. Откуда-то с загривка на плечо ирландца выскочил тот самый бурый паук и, шустро перебирая лапками, побежал вниз, на глазах увеличиваясь в размерах. 

Анна взвизгнула и свалилась на пол, втискиваясь подмышку Суини. Паук остановился в дальнем углу. Бывший паук. В углу небольшой подсобки, кряхтя, выпрямился крохотный старый негр. От вырвиглазной клетки его костюма в глазах рябило. 

— Не, я понимаю, что математика — не твоя сильная сторона, ты у нас физкультурник, таблица умножения — твой потолок, но первый класс-то с горем пополам закончил? — продолжил старик надтреснутым голоском. 

Анна снизу вверх покосилась на Суини. Того, казалось, кондрашка хватит. 

— Что молчишь? Язык проглотил? Или зазноба твоя откусила, чтобы не трындел хрень всякую? — Старичок подмигнул Анне. — Нас, кстати, не представили. Нанси, всегда к вашим услугам, очень рад и целую ручки, разумеется, когда окажемся подальше от этого бугая.

— Нанси, мать твою…

— Ты гляди, цел язык. Ну и хорошо, ну и славно… Так что, Суини-Хивьиньи(11) или как там тебя правильно, тьфу, язык сломаешь, повыдумывали же имена, нет, чтобы назвать по-человечески, Майк там или Джек...Что ты уставился на меня, как баран на новые ворота? Ты дух переведи-то, лопнешь еще с натуги.

От его одышливой тараторки в ушах звенело, но на ирландца она подействовала отрезвляюще, его плечи чуть опустились. 

— Сам не лопни, Нанси. В твои годы надо правнукам байки травить, сидя на солнышке. 

— Ты за моих правнуков не беспокойся, своих сперва отыщи, — воинственно встопорщил тонкие усики Нанси.

— Ай молодца, пнул по яйцам, не удержался. Какого хера тебе надо?

Старичок посерьезнел.

— Вотан хитёр и изворотлив. Но он велик. Великий воин, великий стратег. И если у него есть цель, он ни перед чем не остановится, пока не достигнет ее. Особенно, если цель эта столь же велика.

— Ближе к делу.

— Ты взбешён, ибо Вератюр обвел тебя вокруг пальца. Возможно, он перегнул палку. Но все, чего он желает — это обеспечить успех своей затеи. И он перестраховывается.

— Он, блядь, что? Да он манипулирует! И не просто манипулирует. Мы для него — пешки на доске. Белые мыши, загнанные в хитровыебанное колесо. Мы перебираем лапками, несемся изо всех сил, надеемся, что вот-вот выскочим, что эта дикая гонка закончится. Но мы лишь крутим колесо одноглазого безумца…

— Полегче, полегче. Какой ты грозный, Суини. Особенно, когда Гримнира нет рядом.

— Хочешь сказать, что я трус, Компэ Нанси?

Анна почувствовала, как напряглись мышцы под рукавом джинсовой куртки. Она осторожно выглянула из-под руки Суини. Тот наклонился вперед, под глазом билась жилка. Старичок двинулся из своего угла навстречу, за ним взметнулся огненно-желтый с изумрудными искрами шлейф. 

— Хочу сказать, что эта война — твоя война, война за тебя. И что ты там себе ни придумал, каким оскорбленным себя ни чувствовал, ты — солдат. И, кстати, солдату не нужны бабы. Бабы — для мирного времени. Цветочки, виньетки, любовь-морковь, сопли и слюни. Солдат довольствуется блядями и полковыми подругами. Вернись в строй, Бешеный Суини, и не смей дезертировать.

Ирландец покачал головой и поднялся. Он медленно разгибался и расправлялся, заполоняя все небольшое помещение. Анна наконец рассмотрела подсобку: полки и шкафы вдоль стен, кое-где валялись ящики. Суини и Нанси сверлили друг друга взглядом, между ними почти искрило. Анна похолодела.

— Мистер Нанси, мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — кинулась она в атаку, неуклюже вставая в громоздких лыжных ботинках. — Называть вас Компэ Нанси? Или Ананси? Ананси-паук, трикстер. Я читала сказки о вас. 

— Так мы давно знакомы, мисс...

— Замолчи и уходи, — тихо приказал Суини, не отрывая глаз от Нанси.

— Я на твоей стороне, идиот. Или ты всю соображалку в своем говноликере утопил?

— Меня зовут… — снова встряла Анна.

— Заткнись! — вызверился Суини. И спокойнее добавил: — Уходи. Сейчас же.

Анна оглянулась и попятилась к единственной серой стальной двери, стараясь не споткнуться. Потом она долго не могла понять, почему вот так сразу и молча подчинилась, даже не пискнув возмущенно. 

Суини и Нанси стояли неподвижно. Анна нащупала дверную ручку, нажала, дверь неожиданно легко поддалась, и Анна, ахнув, чуть не свалилась. Суини мельком обернулся к ней, сумасшедшие глаза полыхнули синим. Она шарахнула дверью и в последнюю секунду успела увидеть, как из шлейфа за негром вырастает гигантский золотой паук с глазами как изумрудная россыпь звезд и прыгает вперед, выставив волосатые лапы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Сиэтл (Seattle) — крупнейший город и порт на северо-западе США, штат Вашингтон.  
> 2) Summit at Snoqualmie, горнолыжный курорт недалеко от Сиэтла.  
> 3) Коктейль Mountain Ginger действительно подают в ресторане The Commonwealth, что находится в горнолыжном курорте Summit At Snoqualmie.  
> Вообще Mountain Ginger — Имбирь Индийский. Но можно перевести слово по слову как Горный Рыжий и наполнить сей фик игрой слов :)  
> 4) Red Wolf Lodge (Сторожка Красного Волка) — гостиничный комплекс в гонолыжном курорте Squaw Valley.  
> 5) До прибытия европейцев красный волк, известный как вайя, фигурировал в мифологии чероки. Он был спутником Кана'ти, охотника и отца клана Анивэйи или Волка.  
> 6) Да чтоб тебе черт кости переломал... Чтоб тебе пусто было... Какого хрена я опять должен выгребать это дерьмо? (ирл.)  
> 7) Бога ради... (ирл.)  
> 8) Чтоб тебя черти взяли... (ирл.)  
> 9) За что мне это наказание! (ирл.)  
> 10) Валим (ирл.)  
> 11) Buile Shuibhne или Buile Suibhne[a]. Ирландское произношение: [ˈbˠɪlʲə ˈhɪvʲnʲə]


	6. ФРЕШПРЕССО ОРАНЖ

Паук снился Анне каждую ночь. Он прыгал, и Анна с криком просыпалась, увидев свое многократное отражение в грозди выпуклых сияющих глаз. Ей мерещились то алая индийская богиня (Кали, это была Кали, решила она), то черный изуродованный лик Балога (и его она нагуглила, безумного фоморского Ирода), то темнокожий шестирукий гигант верхом на льве (и здесь она уже терялась в сонме африканских богов). 

А еще Анна дико скучала. И ей было страшно. 

Она вывалилась из подсобки в тот самый The Commonwealth, официант ледяным тоном попросил ее немедленно удалиться и в будущем соблюдать этикет (и не царапать пол своими ботинками). Анна доковыляла до гостиницы, заперла дверь, свернулась клубком на кровати и включила телевизор, дурацкое реалити-шоу, что угодно, лишь бы не думать. Она ждала стука в дверь, ждала долго, пока не забылась тяжелым, мутным полусном-полубредом. 

Утром она еле разлепила глаза. Из зеркала взглянуло бледное опухшее лицо. Анна на скорую руку почистила зубы и побежала к ресторану. Тот был уже открыт (суббота, день ее отъезда домой) и даже наполовину заполнен, но тихо пробраться к подсобке не удалось. (Мисс, здесь вход только для персонала. Могу я чем-то помочь?)

Анна дёргалась всю дорогу домой, надеясь высмотреть в толпе ирландца. Она дёргалась ежедневно по пути в офис и обратно. Её мысли занимала лишь новая картина мира. И Суини. А больше всего сносило крышу от собственной беспомощности.

Она могла только ждать. Ждала неделю за неделей, а потом счет пошел на месяцы. И ждать Анна перестала.

Пазл нового мира, мира, населенного богами и демонами, никак не складывался. Лоскутное одеяло с огромными прорехами, лишь намек на одеяло. Вот несколько кусочков: одноглазый Один, он же старик в жемчужно-сером плаще, где-то рядом одноглазый чудовищный Балог; за обоими темными шлейфами тянутся сонмы противоречивых легенд, химерные пантеоны. Неподалеку еще лоскут: крокодил, многорукая Кали. Чуть в стороне Ананси, ожившие сказки дядюшки Римуса. И вокруг разбросаны хаотично: тётя Сара, бесконечно вспоминаемый Андерсон, папин босс, десятки тех, кого она помнила, и сотни тех, мимо кого прошла, не глядя и не видя. Безумный бесконечный Каркассон.

Дела на работе не ладились. Благо годовые переговоры остались позади, можно было почивать на лаврах, поддерживая текущие контракты. Но глаза у нее не горели, как прежде, и шеф уже начал интересоваться, все ли в порядке. 

На перекуры и обеды Анна стала ходить сама. Она облюбовала кофейню рядом с офисом, маленькую и обычно полупустую, где молчаливый бариста делал необычные коктейли и можно было курить за столиком на веранде. 

Дни стояли теплые. Ровно в полдень Анна схватил сумку и быстро выскочила из офиса. Солнце уже припекало, она быстрым шагом дошла до спасительной тени и заскочила в кофейню, запыхавшись.

— День добрый, мисс Анна! — поприветствовал ее бармен. — Вам как всегда? 

— Привет! Да, как всегда, спасибо.

— Хотите попробовать наш новый коктейль? Под жару идеально. Фрешпрессо оранж. По-простому “Шмель”.

— Это что за зверь такой?

— Кофе с апельсиновым соком и сиропом. И со льдом по желанию.

— Хм. Ну давайте, попробую ваш “Шмель”. Со льдом.

Анна с ногами залезла на плетеную скамью и достала сигареты. “Бросить бы надо…” Бургер без картошки и напиток принесли очень быстро, она даже докурить не успела. Анна помешала коктейль соломинкой. Кубики льда застучали о стакан.

— Приятного аппетита, мисс. Целую ручки, позвольте воспользоваться шансом, пока поблизости нет этого ирландского громилы.

Анна подпрыгнула, уронила сигарету, сердце пропустило удар и забилось с удвоенной скоростью. Рядом с ней, стягивая лимонно-желтые перчатки, плюхнулся Нанси. 

— Вы уж простите, что без приглашения. Я так, по-простому, по-стариковски. Решил восстановить и продолжить наше приятное знакомство. Уж простите, запамятовал, как вас зовут, память совсем не та…

— Я не представлялась.

— А зря, милая, очень зря. Не надо было слушать нашего бешеного друга, когда к вам взывал глас разума в моем лице. Не пришлось бы старику сбивать ноги, разыскивая вас по всему Среднему Западу. Ноги-то у меня уж не те.

— Все восемь?

Нанси задребезжал старческим смехом и тут же фамильярно подвинулся поближе.

— Ай молодец, срезала. И когда Суини тебе рассказать-то успел?

— Он не успел.

Нанси склонил голову набок, цепко всматриваясь. 

— Ладно, я действительно тебя искал. Без имени долго выслеживать пришлось. 

— Зачем?

— Из-за Суини. И Вотана. И войны.

Анна только брови подняла, хотя внутри ее колотило. Она достала еще одну сигарету, с досадой отметив, как дрожат руки.

— Так что ты знаешь, милая?

— Ничего.

— Я этому чокнутому ирландцу говорил и тебе повторю. Я на его стороне. 

Анна пожала плечами.

— Война — не бабское дело.

— Да ну, ты что, на “бабу” обиделась? Чего на старика обижаться, мы же политесам не обучены. Какие в пустыне политесы. Там только расслабишься, тут же какая-нибудь голодная ящерица подкрадется. А с ящерицами у меня вообще отношения сложные. Они такие злопамятные, сладу нет, прям как ты. За огород свой обижаются. А ведь всё по справедливости было: чья тропа — того и огород.

Огненно-желтый шлейф, окружающий Нанси, осторожно потянулся языками в сторону Анны.

— Прекратите.

— Что, милая? Болтаю много? Ты прости старика, нам же скучно, вот и заговариваемся, старые времена вспоминаем.

— Хватит!

Пара языков уже почти дотронулись до ее руки и головы. С брезгливым отвращением Анна выплеснула коктейль на клетчатый пиджак. Нанси ахнул, шлейф резко съежился. Старик двумя пальцами выудил из нагрудного кармана лимонно-желтый платок в тон перчаткам и принялся отряхивать лацканы. Внезапно он расхохотался, и смех его был молодым и громким.

— Ничего удивительного, что лепрекон вцепился в тебя, как клещ. Прости, милая. Больше не повторится. Как ты это делаешь? Ты — человек?

— Наверное.

— Тогда как?..

— Думаю, это к делу не относится.

— Как скажешь, милая, как скажешь. Ну да все равно. А за “бабу” прости. Но я и тогда думал, и сейчас считаю, что не вовремя ты объявилась. Бешеный Суини делал свое дело, жил спокойно…

— Спивался.

— Пил, не без того. Но он же лепрекон, он спиться по определению не может. У него была размеренная жизнь: дороги, кабаки, бабы, Саузерн Комфорт, денег немеряно. Вератюр, конечно, подловил его малость, но ему нужны были гарантии, что Суини по раздолбайству не взбрыкнет и не запорет его многоходовку. 

— A volunteer is worth twenty pressed men.

— Что?

— Говорю, неоднозначные методы у вашего Гримнира.

— Неоднозначные, но верные. А я вижу, матчасть ты неплохо подучила. 

— Я вообще любознательная. 

— Короче, не нам его судить. Не дело тыловой крысы рассуждать о поступках генерала. — Анна хмыкнула, но промолчала. — Все шло путем. Вотан собирал армию, Тень ему помогал, Суини свои дела делал. И тут откуда-то ты взялась.

“Ни черта он не знает. Гримнир втянул Суини в свои дела в Каире, уже после нашей встречи, зуб даю.”

Нанси посмотрел вопросительно, но Анна продолжала молчать. Держать паузу она умела.

— Я неладное не сразу заподозрил. Суини колесил с одержимой покойной женушкой Тени, а потом внезапно объявился и стал нести всякую чушь. Царем он, видите ли, был. Ну я и решил упасть ему на хвост. Так, на всякий случай. Вдруг он соблазна не выдержал. Да не смотри так, я не о дохлячке. Думал, вдруг по пьяни к нему новые боги подкатили, а он из-за монеты не в себе, вот и сглупил.

— Что за дохлячка?

— Ты и вправду не знаешь, что ли? Вот так номер. 

Анна вздернула бровь.

— Не мое паучье дело, само собой. Жена Тени Луна, телохранителя Вотана. Среда без него нынче ни шагу. Удивительная история, скажу я тебе. Тень как раз из тюрьмы откинулся, на пару деньков раньше срока, отпустили его досрочно на похороны этой самой жены, Лоры. Где-то по дороге Вотан с ним и встретился, в аэропорту, что ли, разговорились. Вот уж повезло ему, будь жена жива, остался бы полководец наш без правой руки. 

— Везунчик Вотан…

— Не то слово. Жена-то Тени в автокатастрофе погибла, там вообще темная история, всего не знаю, врать не буду. Ну и где-то по пути Тень с Вотаном набрели на лепрекона, тот свою счастливую монету сдуру или с перепою отдал Тени, ну это ты лучше меня знаешь, на твоих глазах дело было, как я понял... 

— Подслушал, а не понял. И?

— Ну что и, Тень в слезах и соплях бросил монету в могилу к своей женушке, та и воскресла благополучно. Суини чуть дуба не дал, когда протрезвел и понял, что натворил. Нашел покойницу и стал разыскивать способ, как свою удачу вернуть. Монету-то только по доброй воле отдать можно, отобрать нельзя. А Лора тоже не дура просто так отдавать, ей назад в гроб неохота. Колесили они по всему Среднему Западу, а потом, говорю же, Суини объявился не в себе. Я решил за ним присмотреть, чтоб чего не вышло. И как раз вовремя: он тебя выкапывать из-под лавины поперся. Так что, скажешь теперь, как тебя зовут-то?

— Занимательная история. Так зачем вы меня искали, Компэ Нанси?

— Ты Суини давно видела?

— А вы разве не в курсе? 

— Нет. Мы тогда в подсобке чуть повздорили, и пока я… В общем, бык этот бешеный исчез, поминай как звали.

— Горе-то какое.

— И объявился только недавно, аж в Орлеане. Навел там шороху с покойницей Лун. Барон до слез ржал. 

— И при чем тут я?

— Плохо с ним.

Анна ткнула сигарету в пепельницу и тут же закурила следующую.

— Так все же, при чем тут я?

Нанси вздохнул глубоко, сгорбился и как-то резко постарел.

— Знаешь, милая, нас, старых богов, мало осталось. Особенно здесь, в Америке. Это земля пришлых. А Вотан… Он-то за нас борется. Да только он стратег. И если для победы нужны жертвы, не остановится, пожертвует даже ферзем. Вот только нас слишком мало. И если жертв можно избежать…

— Ближе к делу.

— Вотан собирает своих в Каире. Суини тоже будет. И… я боюсь, что он натворит бед. Не исключено, что в первую очередь себе.

— Он взрослый человек… не человек. Лепрекон. Какая разница. 

— Я думаю, для тебя разница есть. Хоть ты на него и обижена. Он что, со Сноквалми не объявлялся?

Анна молчала.

Нанси встал и медленно натянул свои вырвиглазные перчатки.

— Ладно, милая. Пойду я. Извини за беспокойство. Целую ручки.

Он повернулся, ступил шаг, другой, съеживаясь и мельчая, по веранде засеменил маленький коричневый паучок. У самых перил Нанси замер.

— Если Суини не врет о своем прошлом, он сейчас в интересное место попал. Ронан Светлый предрек Cуибне, сыну Кольмана Куара, королю Дал Арайде, гибель от копья, предшествовать чему будет крик банши. А Вотан засел в похоронном бюро Ибиса и Шакала. Самое место для Бин Сидхе… Небось, невесело там громиле-то нашему. Ох, что же я все прощаюсь, да не ухожу. Прости старика, милая.

Он подскочил, уцепился за невесть откуда взявшуюся паутинку и полетел, подхваченный порывом ветра.

Анна аккуратно загасила сигарету, допила коктейль. Лёд уже успел растаять. Анна сидела, кусая губы, вглядываясь в дно пустого стакана. Внутри полыхала буря, и она ничего не могла решить.

Анна бросила на стол двадцатку и пошла в офис.

“Да чёрт с ним. Я что, девочка по вызову… С чужой женой он таскается по всему Среднему Западу и даже в Орлеан, а до Сент Луиса доехать не судьба. И в конце концов, что мне с ним делать? Лепрекон… Алкаш чёртов. Король Дал Арайде, видите ли. На хуя мне вообще все эти боги с их войнами. Прожила как-то без них три десятка лет, а другие вон всю жизнь живут и не жалуются… Одни проблемы…”

На входе в офисный центр, ровнёхонько перед дверью, сидел огромный ворон. Анна в раздрае ничего не замечала вокруг и чуть не наступила на него. Ворон возмущённо каркнул, хрипло и громогласно, и растопырил крылья, увеличившись вдвое. Анна вскрикнула и застыла на месте. Такую птицу она не видела никогда. Выпрямившийся ворон был почти ей по пояс. Постояв несколько секунд в угрожающей позе, птица сложила крылья, каркнула еще раз и ступила ближе. Анна боялась пошелохнуться. Ворон раскрыл клюв и выдал почти разборчиво:

— Гр-римнир. Мр-р-разь. Гор-р-ре.

Сердце у Анны колотилось так, что, казалось, его слышно на пару метров вокруг.

— Ты — ворон Гримнира? Хугин? Или Мунин?

Она готова была поклясться, что ворон по-человечески закатил глаза.

— Дур-р-ра! Лепр-р-рекон!

— Суини?

— Гор-р-ре! 

— Я…

— Гор-р-ре! Гор-р-ре! — ещё дважды прокаркал ворон и взмыл ввысь.

Анна провела его взглядом, хватая воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Переведя дыхание, она медленно пошла к лифту. В горле стоял комок. Она разрывалась на части. Ее тянуло к этому нелепому, странному ирландцу, сияющему, как солнце, то ли нечисти, то ли полубогу. Но она отчетливо понимала, что связаться с ним значило разрушить свою спокойную, размеренную, налаженную жизнь. Пустить все под откос ради пропойцы. Возможно, даже наркомана. Неприкаянного и безрассудного. “Господи, да он же сам просил с ним не связываться…” 

Анна свернула в туалет, включила холодную воду, плеснула несколько раз в лицо и уставилась на себя в зеркало. Промокнула лоб и щеки салфеткой, пригладила волосы. На светлом пиджаке чернело пятно. Анна прищурилась и сняла крохотное черное перышко. Оно заискрилась, вспыхнуло изумрудным, и у Анны потемнело в глазах.

Это было похоже на замедленную съемку с квадрокоптера. Зажатый меж двух рек полуостров с крохотным провинциальным городком. Над большим белым особняком в стиле королевы Анны “камера” закладывает резкий вираж и снижается у огромного моста. Под опорой стоят Тень и Суини. Крупный план ирландца. Бледный, грязный, опухший, фиолетовые синяки вокруг глаз, его колотит, как наркомана в ломке.

— Когда я был еще молокососом, — говорит Суини, — повстречалась мне одна женщина, гадалка... Она предсказала мне будущее. Сказала, что я погибну там, где заходит солнце, и что судьбу мою решит прихоть мертвой бабы. Я тогда засмеялся, плеснул себе еще ячменного вина и опять принялся мять ее сиськи и крепко целовать ее прелестные губки. Хорошее было время — серые монахи еще к нам не пожаловали и не отправились по зеленому морю на запад. А теперь… Не доверяй ему.

— Кому?

— Среде. Ему нельзя доверять.

Видение оборвалось. Анна ахнула, беззвучно выматерилась и бегом кинулась в кабинет шефа.

— Дик, извини…

— Да?

— Мне надо уехать. Срочно.

— Что случилось? На тебе лица нет. Все в порядке?

— Да… Просто надо… Срочно… Я отпуск напишу.

— Иди. Тебя долго не будет?

— Пару дней… не знаю. Спасибо! Я позвоню!

И она помчалась на парковку.


	7. ТЕПЛОЕ ПИВО

Анна несколько раз промахнулась, прежде чем ввела в навигатор Каир. Вначале оказалось, что Кейро поблизости два: в Миссури и Иллинойсе, причём оба на одинаковом расстоянии от Сент-Луиса, но в противоположных направлениях. Затем навигатор предложил тот самый путь через Карбондейл, а кратчайшую дорогу по пятьдесят пятой трассе настойчиво малевал серым и не реагировал на тычки. Руки тряслись, навигатор упорствовал. Анна заорала, шваркнула кулаком по приборной панели и рванула по указателям. 

Чуть ли не мгновенно она влипла в пробку. Форд обреченно дергался по пару метров, чтобы снова надолго застыть. Анна чуть не плакала. Она попробовала найти объездной путь, но оскорбленный навигатор завис и отказался перезагружаться. Машины все тащились и тащились, меж домов изредка проглядывала мутная бурая Миссиссипи. На стыках бетонных плит неприятно потряхивало. 

Анна пощелкала радио, попала на местные новости. “Из-за крупной аварии практически парализовано движение на участке Сент-Луис — Фестус по пятьдесят пятой автомагистрали”. 

Следующие несколько часов она помнила плохо. Несколько часов рывков и долгих ожиданий в пробке. Несколько часов мучительной тревоги, боли под ложечкой, искусанных губ. 

В Каир Анна попала, когда уже стемнело. Похоронных бюро в крохотном городке проснувшийся навигатор нашел целых четыре. Первое оказалось приземистым серым дощатым зданием, надпись на белом камне гласила: “Massie Funeral Home”. Второе, белое двухэтажное, было совершенно заброшенным, даже останавливаться не стоило. 

Дорога к третьему бюро пролегала по пустынной улице, окна каждого второго дома были заколочены. Прибыв на место назначения, как услужливо сообщил навигатор, Анна затормозила и вздрогнула: перед ней был белый особняк из видения. Она заглушила мотор и с опаской пошла по плохо освещенному двору. Ни души. На табличке возле двери значилось: “Ибис и Шакал. Семейная фирма. Салон ритуальных услуг. С 1863”. Сквозь оконные ставни пробивался свет.

Анна подергала дверь: заперто. Она стала обходить дом, каблуки вязли в траве. На лужайке под покосившимся тентом виднелся столик со свечами, пламя чуть трепетало от ночного ветерка. Вокруг сидели женщины в черном. Послышался всхлип. “Семья покойного”, — решила Анна. Она уже почти завернула за угол, когда от столика донесся скорбный плач. Анна резко оглянулась. Фигуры расплылись и заколебались вместе с забившимся пламенем, длинные пряди волос выпростались из-под шляпок с вуалетками, вздыбились, окутывая хозяек подобием плащей. Рты распахнулись черными провалами, изрыгая вой, тоскливый, нарастающий до невыносимых децибел, рвущих в клочья не барабанные перепонки, но душу. Вой взметнулся пронзительным ультразвуком, Анна отчаянно завизжала и бросилась со всех ног к полукруглой задней веранде с приоткрытой дверью. На верхней ступеньке щиколотка подвернулась, Анна шлепнулась и сжалась в комок, закрыв лицо и голову скрещенными руками.

— Банши. Они по мою душу, не по твою. Нечего бояться, женщина.

Будничный тон подействовал, как ушат воды. Анна осторожно опустила руки. В дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку, стоял человек, освещенный пробивающимся из коридора желтоватым светом. Широкоплечий силуэт был слишком хорошо узнаваем. Анна выдохнула. Суини — на его лицо упал свет от прикрученного над дверью фонаря — шагнул наружу, осекся и протяжно присвистнул.

— Охуеть. Допился до розовых слонов.

— До синих чертей! — рявкнула Анна, отвернулась и спрятала лицо в ладони. Слезы сами брызнули, и от облегчения, и от внезапного ощущения безопасности, и от того, что вот он тут, жив и невредим. Суини помялся и присел рядом. 

Анна сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и осмелилась выпрямиться. Сумочка валялась ступенькой ниже. Анна вытащила сигареты и зажигалку, стиснула фильтр зубами, чиркнула раз, другой и со злостью швырнула бесполезный кусок пластика через весь двор. Слева щелкнуло. Анна повернулась. Суини протягивал зажженную Зиппо. Анна наклонилась, но прикурить не удалось. Руки ирландца ходили ходуном. Она охватила его ладони своими, затянулась и, не отпуская, взглянула в лицо, освещенное ярким огоньком.

Он был страшен. Отекшую, одутловатую физиономию покрывали синяки и ссадины. Глаза смотрели мутно. От Суини несло табаком и пивом вперемешку с виски. Анна прикусила губу. Ирландец несколько секунд выдерживал ее взгляд, сощурился и зло выдохнул:

— Что, не такое ожидала увидеть?

Анна разжала ладони. Суини сгорбился, перекидывая зажигалку из руки в руку. На шее зеленел засос со следами зубов. Под ложечкой заныло. Анна отвернулась, затягиваясь, оперлась на колени, несознательно копируя позу соседа. 

— Ты зачем здесь?

Анна вздрогнула, уронив столбик пепла.

— Мимо проезжала, — огрызнулась она.

— Заблудилась? Дорогу на Мемфис показать?

— Разберусь.

Они замолчали. Тишина угнетала. Анна докурила, со злостью вдавила бычок в белую ступеньку.

— Давай до машины проведу. — Суини тяжело поднялся, глядя куда-то в сторону. — А то опять вспугнешь… сестренок. 

— Надо же, особы королевской крови, а ходят такими растрепами.

— Какие особы?

— Королевской крови. Ну раз они твои сестры.

— Не мои. Почему королевской?

— Ронан Светлый напророчил Cуини, сыну кого-то-там, королю Дал Арайде, гибель от копья, предшествовать чему будет крик банши, — процитировала Анна, прикрыв глаза.

— Буле Хивьнья, сын Колмана Куара, король Дал н’Арайде.

— Буле что?

— Буле Хивьнья. Бешеный Cуибне. 

— Бешеный Суини — король?

— Я был королем. Вечность назад. — На лице ирландца промелькнула мечтательная улыбка и моментально сменилась ехидной гримасой. — Только если ты понадеялась на трон да корону, это зря. Даже когда я сдохну, ни шиша не достанется. Зажигалка разве. Могу прямо сейчас подарить, мне уже не понадобится.

— Ох, дурак…

Суини хмыкнул.

— Ну так я и не претендовал на умного.

И тут Анна поняла, что ее коробило больше всего. Сияние. Желтое теплое сияние, всегда сопровождающее Суини, исчезло. Анна прищурилась, склонив голову набок, и шагнула ему навстречу. Суини тоже сузил глаза и набычился.

— Что еще?

Ошметки света очерчивали огромную воронку. Та выросла с момента их последней встречи, поглотила все без остатка, редкие желтоватые клочки медленно оборачивались уменьшающимися кругами, как бумажные кораблики, уносимые в канализацию. Анна приоткрыла рот, потянулась к абрису воронки, пытаясь понять, что же это за тварь такая. Сзади раздался тоскливый вопль. Анна обернулась.

Банши стояли совсем рядом, возле нижней ступеньки. Три пятна мрака с отверстыми провалами ртов, изрыгающими адский вой. Анна шарахнулась, чуть не сбив с ног Суини. Он обхватил ее, развернулся, закрывая спиной. Анна вцепилась в его куртку, вжалась всем телом в спасительное тепло. Суини гладил ее по волосам. Чуть отдышавшись, она подняла голову. 

— Ты…

На какое-то мгновение ей показалось, что не было ни безумной гонки, ни похоронного бюро, ни страшных созданий рядом. Исчезли месяцы тоски и ожидания. Остался Суини МакКолман с пронзительной синевы глазами, которому можно было дать и тридцать, и тысячу лет. 

Анна потянулась вверх, обняв его за могучую шею, привстала на носочки. Суини прикусил губу, покачал головой и отчаянно сгреб ее охапку. Его рот был жестким и требовательным, он стискивал ее до боли. Поцелуй пах летней рощей после дождя. Анна цеплялась в шею и волосы ирландца, рвалась навстречу, задыхаясь, теплые слезы текли по щекам, попадая на губы, отчего поцелуй отдавал горечью. Суини жадно вдохнул, и в это мгновение раздался потусторонний хохот банши. Анна судорожно сглотнула. Перед глазами замелькали картинки, будто кто-то открыл книгу с комиксами. “Комиксы. Ненавижу…”

***

Угол здания темного кирпича. Потускневшая вывеска с черным петухом COQ NOIR. Внизу идет Суини с невысокой девицей, темно-рыжей и бледной до синевы. “Чем дальше я от монеты в твоих гнилых кишках, там больше гниет моя удача”, — гласит пузырь, вылетающий изо рта лепрекона.

Битком забитый бар. Проститутки, туристы в шортах, темнокожие музыканты. Роскошный высокий креол с недобрым прищуром, увешанный побрякушками, в расшитом черепами цилиндре восклицает: “Суини, друг мой! Как ты?” Над его головой полукольцом вспыхивает подпись: “Барон Самеди”. Креола обнимает ирландка, обозначенная как “Мама Бриджит”, рыжие пряди выбиваются из-под зеленого платка: “Если тебя послал похотливый старый козел, сразу уходи. Геде лоа в эту дурацкую войну не встрянут”.(1)

Спутница Суини стоит перед хозяевами бара, напряженно и заискивающе улыбаясь. Мама Бриджит: “Как для мертвой она весьма ничего”. Суини: “Это Лора. Поможете ей?”

Бар опустел. Лора жадно ест из миски: “Господи! Да я чувствую вкус!” Барон: “По вкусу они скучают больше всего!” Мама Бриджит, затягиваясь сигарой, хитро косится: “Как по мне, по прикосновениям”.

Бешеный Суини, крупно опухшее лицо и тот самый фингал под левым глазом: “Ей нужно отмотать часы обратно. Чтоб я вернул принадлежащее мне, а ее отправил обратно к мужу”. Мама Бриджит, наклоняясь вперед: “Она — изменщица. Ее единственная любовь — смерть, но и ему она изменяет”. Суини: “Окажи услугу мне, Барон. Не ей”.

Барон недобро щурит холодные темно-серые глаза: “Можно будет произвести обмен. Я принимаю правду. Так что, договорились? Славно...” Золотое кольцо в его ухе ослепительно отблескивает.

Лора взгромоздилась на стол, затягиваясь сигаретой. Барон в майке цвета крови наливает в склянку мутную жидкость, улыбается, демонстрируя крупные белоснежные зубы: “Бедная, бедная Лора Лун. Столько лжи, что не уснуть. Столько клятв, что все не сдержать. В зелье не хватает одного ингредиента: крови, наполненной любовью. Две капли”.

Мама Бриджит среди темнокожих напарниц извивается в ритуальном танце перед Бешеным Суини, обнажая бедра. Суини неотрывно следит за ней, прикладываясь к бутылке. “Я хочу тебя. Снова", — доносится из губ рыжей.

Перерезанный надвое по диагонали квадрат. Слева вверху Лора впилась ртом в Барона, сдирает с себя платье. Справа снизу полуголого Суини оседлала Мама Бриджит.

В следующем кадре пары меняются местами. Слева Мама Бриджит в экстазе запрокидывает голову, опираясь руками об уличный стол. Справа Барон трахает Лору на барной стойке.

Порыв ветра задувает свечи.

Слева вверху Суини с расширенным глазами сжимает бедра полуоткрывшей в экстазе рот Лоры, насаживает ее на себя. Справа внизу Барон Самеди и мама Бриджит трахаются, забывшись в безумном приступе хохота.

Утро. Бар пуст. Одетая Лора сжимает в руках склянку с зельем. Суини с побелевшими глазами орет: “Они — шаманы смерти! Они нас наебали!” Поток окружающего его света льется по воронке, что заканчивается в груди Лоры Лун.

***

Рвотный позыв привел Анну в чувство. Она отталкивала обеими руками Суини, не в силах поднять глаза.

— Ты… с ней…

Отступила на шаг, из последних сил сдерживая подпирающий горло ком.

— С покойницей Лорой Лун… Сам отдал все… Сам себя сервировал… Идиот… Трахнул труп!

Она согнулась пополам, и ее стошнило на белый пол веранды. Спазмы следовали один за другим, скручивали желудок, не давая вздохнуть. Анна еле держалась на ногах. Наконец после нескольких пустых судорог ее отпустило. Она выпрямилась, вытирая рот рукавом. Вокруг не было никого. Суини исчез. Исчезли и банши. Свечи на столике коптили, догорая. 

Анна подняла сумочку, вытащила полупустую бутылку минералки, тщательно прополоскала рот, сплюнула, отпила из бутылки, а остатки вылила себе на лицо, не заботясь о макияже. И осторожно вошла в распахнутую настежь дверь.

За проемом тянулся полутемный коридор, освещаемый лишь неярким светом, льющимся из комнаты впереди. Анна на цыпочках подошла и шагнула внутрь, в уютный кабинет, уставленный мебелью в колониальном стиле. Стены кабинета были обшиты деревом, издававшим запах тлена, как в старых библиотеках. Впрочем, книги тоже присутствовали в значительном количестве. За письменным столом, ссутулясь, сидел поджарый очень смуглый мужчина. Перо летало по странице толстой тетради, заполняя убористым витиеватым почерком строчку за строчкой. Мужчина вопросительно взглянул на Анну поверх тонкой золотой оправы очков.

— Добрый вечер… — Анна замялась, не зная, как продолжить.

— У вас случилось горе? Вообще-то мы уже закрыты, но всегда готовы пойти навстречу. Мы предоставляем услуги с одна тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят третьего года, и высочайший сервис — наша отличительная черта. Кроме того, мы первыми в Соединенных Штатах, благослови Господь эту страну, стали предлагать возможность бальзамирования по проверенным временем высококлассным технологиям. Каковы бы ни были ваши пожелания по погребению и материальное положение, поверьте, мы сможем организовать ритуал в величайшей тщательностью и приличествующим ситуации уважением. — Мужчина снял очки, встал и протянул ей руку. — Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Ибис, к вашим услугам.

Свет настольной лампы отбросил на стену вытянутую тень, похожую на детский рисунок цапли.

— Анна. Анна Моррис. — Она пожала узкую холодную кисть. — Произошло некоторое недоразумение. Мне не нужны ритуальные услуги. Я приехала повидать мистера МакКолмана.

— Мистера МакКолмана? — Ибис приподнял брови с вежливым удивлением. — Боюсь, вы ошиблись. Здесь нет никого с таким именем.

— Суини МакКолман. Я ищу его.

— Ах, Суини! Минутку… 

Мистер Ибис снова нацепил очки, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к круглой влажно блестящей подушечке в бронзовой окантовке и стал перелистывать страницы рукописи, бормоча:

— Так-так… Взмыл ввысь, став гельт… нет, не то. И, прибыв на битву при Маг Рат, внезапно услышал в воздухе устрашающие звуки, от которых рассудок его помутился, бросил оружие и бежал… опять не то. Ах, вот оно! — воскликнул он, внезапно оживившись, и выразительно зачитал, подняв палец вверх: — Cуибне, сын Колмана Куара, король Дал Арайде восседал на троне в своем королевском доме, когда неожиданно до него донесся звон колокола. Сын Колмана Куара, как же я упустил! Он и вправду МакКолман.

Мистер Ибис приподнял очки, помассировал переносицу и, вежливо склонив голову, сообщил:

— Я полагаю, Суини можно найти в столовой. Там как раз накрыт ужин. Позвольте указать вам путь, мисс Моррис. И, не сочтите за дерзость, я с радостью приглашаю вас разделить скромную трапезу. Если вы посчитаете возможным присоединиться к нашей компании и внести капельку новшества и разнообразия, а паче того, развлечь некими историями, моей признательности не будет границ.

— Ничего не выйдет, Ибис, — раздалось сзади обволакивающее контральто. 

В кабинете появилась женщина удивительной, библейской красоты. Алое платье струилось вниз, шелк мягко сиял, окружая ее мерцающим ореолом. Вошедшая встряхнула копной темных вьющихся волос и прошла к столу. По пути она задела Анну бедром, отчего та ощутила внезапный прилив жара. Мистер Ибис укоризненно покачал головой, на его лице залегли резкие тени, подчеркнувшие тонкий изогнутый нос. “Надо же, и вправду вылитый ибис”, — подумала Анна. 

— Билкис, ну зачем же. У нас гостья. Познакомься. Мисс Моррис, позвольте представить вам Билкис, с некоторых пор хранительницу и вдохновительницу нашего очага. Билкис, это мисс Анна Моррис. Она прибыла по приглашению Суини.

Великолепные брови Билкис взметнулись вверх.

— О-о, Суини пригласил подружку познакомиться с кланом? А мальчик-то вырос…

Она присела на край стола, разрез платья разошелся, открывая гладкое бедро цвета горячего шоколада. Мистер Ибис чуть поморщился и кашлянул.

— Македа(2), дорогая моя, не стоит. Помни о гостеприимстве. Мисс Анна проделала долгий путь и, видимо, устала с дороги. Посмотри, как она измучена. Ей надо поужинать и отдохнуть. Мне кажется, нас ждет очень, очень необычная история.

Билкис наклонилась вперед, облизнула пухлые губы и чуть усмехнулась. Глаза ее оставались холодными. 

— Ты прав, Ибис. История обещает быть не просто удивительной — исключительной. Впервые на моей памяти Суини приводит… хм… даму сердца. Пожалуй, за этим многое стоит. Обычно все его бляди оставались в придорожных мотелях, и при следующей встрече он их даже не узнавал. И тут вдруг такой поворот событий. То-то я думала, чего он так взволнован, с самого утра накачивается. Даже до твоего пива добрался, хотя теплое пиво хуже мочи старой кадишту(3) с застарелым сифилисом.

Анна задохнулась. Под ледяным взглядом Билкис она почувствовала себя жалкой и грязной. Тушь, наверное, потекла, помаду она давно съела, а деловой костюм измялся. Билкис еще сильнее наклонилась вперед, тяжелая грудь идеальной формы натянула ткань платья. 

— Чем же ты взяла его, а? — промурлыкала она. — Чем смогла удивить? Может, у тебя там все поперек? 

От оскорбления Анну кинуло в жар. Билкис улыбнулась шире, поднялась и шагнула вплотную. Алое сияние, окутывающее ее, ярко вспыхнуло, словно лизнуло свежей крови. “Это не шелк. Это она”.

— А еще мне интересно, чем он взял тебя? Что такая деловая барышня с сумочкой Фенди нашла в вонючем ебливом пропойце? — Билкис почти касалась Анны грудью. Она была выше на полголовы, и сейчас шипела ей прямо в глаза: — Или тебя никто больше не захотел, а? 

Анна отшатнулась на каблуках и изо всей силы залепила ей по голове пресловутой Фенди. Билкис коротко вскрикнула и присела, закрыв лицо. К Анне подскочил Ибис, подхватил под локоть.

— О, господи, какой позор! Какое безобразие! Мисс Моррис, ради всего святого, простите! Я, как хозяин дома, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения. Прошу вас, прошу, выйдем отсюда. Она сошла с ума. Билкис не в себе, какое-то помрачение рассудка. Мисс Моррис, прошу вас…

Он аккуратно оттаскивал Анну к двери. Билкис, стоя на четвереньках, вскинула голову, совершенное лицо искривилось яростью.

— Я же сказала, ничего не выйдет! Ты опоздала! Этого алкаша хватила белая горячка! Прямо сейчас Тень его с говном мешает!

Ибис выпустил локоть Анны и кинулся вглубь дома, где уже слышался треск ломающейся мебели, звон бьющейся посуды и глухие удары. Анна побежала за ним. Вслед нёсся истеричный хохот Билкис.

Они влетели в странного вида комнату, что была, скорее, оранжереей, нежели столовой. Толстые квадратные колонны подпирали стеклянную тепличную крышу. На столиках по бокам громоздились горшочки, секаторы и прочий садовый инвентарь. Видимо, столовая была устроена в бывшем зимнем саду. В дальнем конце комнаты раскинул ветви молодой ясень, до того симметричный, что казался ненастоящим. 

Под ясенем за накрытым столом трапезничал Среда. На нем был тот же жемчужно-серый плащ. Вилка шустро сновала от тарелки к жующему рту, но глаза Гримнира цепко следили за дракой посреди комнаты. Впрочем, как раз в эту секунду драка затихла.

Ибис с Анной замерли у входа, оценивая происходящее.

Суини стоял на коленях перед Тенью Луном. Взгляд Тени растерянно бегал с ирландца на сидящего за столом Гримнира. Щегольства у Тени сильно поубавилось, крахмальную сорочку сменила драная черная футболка. Противники шатались и пытались отдышаться.

Суини как раз повернулся к Луну, его разбитый в кровавое месиво рот почти не открывался, отчего речь была невнятна.

— Помнишь аварию? Ее устроил я… по приказу Среды.

Гримнир замер, не донеся до рта вилку. С нижней губы на лацкан плаща прилетела капля соуса. Тень медленно поднялся:

— Зачем ему смерть Лоры?

— Он использует тебя, Тень, как и всех остальных... Уходи. Живо…

— Да пошёл ты на хуй, Суини.

— Я на хуй?

— Ты на хуй.

— Значит, я на хуй…

Анну накрыло дежавю. Диалог повторялся слово-в-слово. Ее затягивал вязкий, липкий кошмар. 

— А я повертел ее на своем хую. Твою жену. В Новом Орлеане…

Тень замер. Лицо его стало, как у обиженного ребенка. Даже слезы выступили.

— Не надо… — прошептала Анна.

Тень ощерился, засадил Суини хук справа, отчего тот свалился на пол с глухим стуком, и враскачку пошел к столу.

— Это правда? А? 

Суини внезапно легко поднялся и подхватил копье. 

— Не надо… — повторила Анна чуть громче.

Суини ринулся вперед. Гримнир вскочил с расширенными от ужаса глазами, раскрыв беззвучно рот. Суини заорал, как там, в ее видении в мотеле, и почти без размаха швырнул копье в застывшего Гримнира.

— Нет, нет, нет!... — Анна повысила голос, переходя на крик.

Тень почти машинально перехватил копье, упал от толчка и в падении развернул острие в обратную сторону. Суини по инерции шагнул вперед и насадился на копье, словно мотылек на булавку. Наконечник вышел из спины, тускло блеснув алым.

Анна закрыла рот руками. Мистер Ибис за спиной пробормотал что-то на незнакомом языке. Гримнир выдернул из-за воротника салфетку, расслабляя плечи. Суини ухватился за древко и упал на колени, выхаркнув сгусток крови под ноги Тени.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — по-дебильному пробормотал Тень.

— Ты мне монету должен, Тень Лун, — просипел Суини, давясь кровью.

— Что за жалкая смерть, — пророкотал Гримнир, очевидно, овладев собой. — Я бы дал тебе битву.

Суини корчился, все ниже пригибаясь к полу.

— Ты был моей битвой… — с трудом выдавил он и внезапно рывком расправился — острие, торчащее из спины, исчезло. Копье целиком растворилось в воздухе, на пол со звоном просыпалось несколько монет.

Гримнир бессильно ощерился. 

— Теперь твое копье в сокровищнице солнца, одноглазый ты уёбок, — прохрипел Суини. Анна готова была поклясться, что слышит в его голосе улыбку. Суини поднял руки с оттопыренными средними пальцами и грохнулся навзничь.

В ушах Анны стоял звон. Она сделала несколько неверных шагов вперед и упала на колени рядом с ирландцем. Тот смотрел быстро стекленеющими глазами сквозь прозрачный потолок в ночное небо.

— Когда-то я был королем, — усмехнулся Суини, оскалив окровавленные зубы, кашлянул и перестал дышать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Лоа — в религии вуду невидимые духи, осуществляющие посредничество между Богом и человеком; аналог христианских святых. Наделены огромной силой и почти неограниченными возможностями.  
> Наиболее известным лоа, чьё имя не называют, является Барон Суббота. Барон Суббота и Мама Бриджит — мать и отец, которые преобразовывают души мёртвых в переходных существ, находящихся между жизнью и окончательной смертью.  
> Барон Суббота связан со смертью, а также с сексуальностью и рождением детей. Первая могила на новом кладбище посвящается Барону Суббота. Мама Бриджит — хозяйка ворот кладбища, покровительница знахарей, единственная богиня со светлой кожей, зелеными глазами и русыми волосами в пантеоне вуду.
> 
> 2) Царица Савская в легендах Эфиопии зовется Македа, а в более поздних арабских текстах — Балкис или Билкис.
> 
> 3) Празднества в Уруке включали самоистязания (возможно, самооскопление), проявления сексуальной раскрепощенности, принесения в жертву девственности особыми жрицами-кадишту.


	8. ДЖЕЙМСОН ГОЛД

В горле саднило, но лишь когда Анне перестало хватать воздуха, она поняла, что это ее собственный крик. Ей пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить, как сделать вдох. Легкие расправились от ворвавшегося воздуха почти с болью. Правая рука Анны скользнула вниз, остановилась на мокрой дыре, оставленной копьем. Она дернулась, подняла кисть, с недоумением взглянула на измазанные кровью пальцы. И тут внутри что-то взорвалось.

Огненный шар разворачивался из солнечного сплетения, обжигая диким жаром. Анна вскинула руки вверх. Из глаз, распахнутого рта полились потоки белого света. Через секунду она скрылась в слепящем коконе. 

Тень заслонил лицо рукой и отполз подальше. Сбежавшиеся на шум обитатели похоронного бюро жались по стенам. Сияющий шар разрастался, вибрируя. Горшочки задребезжали, с края стола сорвалась недопитая бутылка Джеймсон Голд и разлетелась на мельчайшие осколки. Ибис вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от наваждения. Дрожащей рукой он поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и вдруг с силой ударил себя по лбу.

— Хентиаментиу Осирис!(1) Он же из Туата де Дананн! 

— Что? — Это был Салим. Крохотный оманец, словно из-под земли вынырнувший у плеча Ибиса, повысил голос, перекрикивая гул: — Кто? Откуда?

— Суини! Из четвертого племени Ирландии! 

— И что? — Салим уже кричал в самое ухо.

— Туата де Дананн! Племя богини Дану! — Гробовщик прикрыл глаза и заговорил нараспев: — Hа северных островах жило Племя Богини Дану. Люди его постигали магию и премудрость. Были открыты им тайные книги друидов, чары и прочие тайны, и превзошло племя Дану мудрых людей всего света. Из Гориаса копье было доставлено Лугу. И устоять перед тем, кто владел им, не могли ни человеки, ни боги...

Салим взвыл.

— Ибис! Оставь свои вирши! Делать что?

Тот словно не слышал.

— Дану-богиня имя подарила целому клану Богов — Туата де Даннан. Дану зовут ее, также Ану и Ана, Анье и Черная Аннис ее имена. Правит луной, сводит с ума в Глен-на-Нельт и исцеляет безумцев, владычица мертвых в Анноне…

Салим растерянно оглянулся. Гримнир, сжав шляпу и саквояж, шаг за шагом пробирался к выходу. Билкис сползала вниз, стискивая шипящую маленькую бурую кошку. Джинн… Джинна видно не было. Кокон разрастался, гул рокотал, уходя в инфразвук. В ушах звенело. Вся мебель столовой уже ощутимо тряслась. Сверху крякнуло стекло. Салим затряс Ибиса.

— Слушай! Да послушай же! Суини из этих Туата, а она? Что она такое?

— Ану и Ана, Анье и Черная Аннис… — повторил Ибис, улыбаясь чуть безумно.

И в этот момент обрушился стеклянный потолок оранжереи. Осколки брызнули дождем. Крупный кусок распорол полу жемчужно-серого плаща Среды, выскакивающего в коридор. Стены дома затряслись. 

Внезапный вопль перекрыл адскую какофонию.

— A Bhanríon Naofa, a Mháthair na Trócaire, is tu ár mbeatha, ár mílseacht is ár ndóchas!(2)

Перед сияющим шаром встал на дыбы усыпанный алмазами паук размером с лошадь. Созвездие его глаз вспыхнуло изумрудом. 

— Mháthair na Trócaire! Ag glaoch ort!(3)

Сначала, казалось, ничего не происходило. Но спустя несколько секунд звон в ушах стал затихать. Посуда замолчала. Кокон очень медленно начал уменьшаться в размерах. Паук упал на все восемь лап и съежился. На какое-то мгновение он превратился в черного тощего подростка с распухшей левой ногой, облепленной навозными мухами, но, возможно, это была просто иллюзия. Нанси выпрямился, упираясь в поясницу, и охнул. Прихрамывая, он подошел к Ибису с Салимом, присел рядом на корточки и откинулся на стену, прикрыв глаза.

Первым пришел в себя Салим. Он робко притронулся к плечу негра.

— Компэ Нанси… Что… что вы сказали?

Нанси разлепил веки.

— Какая разница, — устало выдавил он.

— А… на каком языке?

— Гэльский. Тебе какое дело?

— А…

Нанси отмахнулся от него, как от надоевшего слепня, и повернулся к Ибису.

— Слышь, ты, писатель хренов… У тебя мозги есть? Или только ганглий, чтобы от ушей в мелкую моторику информацию передавать?

Ибис сглотнул, облизнув губы. 

— Я…

— Ты, ты! Цапля библиотечная! Ты когда байки Суини записывать начал?

— Какая в Сета разница?

— И твоя маленькая головка не сообразила, что если в твой изысканный кабинет, чтоб его шашель поточил, заходит дама, которая ищет, блядь, не лепрекона и не Бешеного Суини, а Суини МакКолмана, и называет себя Анной, то это неспроста?

Ибис потер виски.

— Тебе известно, Нанси, что в Соединенных Штатах имя Анна, Ханна и прочие вариации носит добрых полмиллиона женщин? И что за те полторы сотни лет, пока Суини бродит по американской земле, он тра… переспал с несколькими дюжинами этих почтенных дам?

Нанси скривился, словно хлебнул уксуса.

— Писец Маат ты недоделанный. На хуя ты кропаешь все эти истории, если даже не задумываешься над их смыслом? Ты Суини сколько знаешь? Лет сто, не меньше? Часто он называл себя королем?

Негр сделал выразительную паузу. Ибис промолчал.

— И за все это время здесь или где-то еще хоть раз появлялась почтенная дама, с которой, как ты изящно выразился, он переспал?

Вопрос был, очевидно, риторическим, так как Нанси сразу продолжил:

— Даже Билкис сообразила! Тебе же под самый клюв ответ подсунули, разжевали, еще и в горлышко протолкнули.

Ибис все равно не оскорбился, видимо, до сих пор не пришел в себя. Он покосился на угасающее сияние и внезапно спросил:

— А откуда тебе известно про Билкис?

Нанси закатил глаза.

— Ты еще поинтересуйся, откуда я тут взялся. Давай, валяй, вместо благодарности.

— Опять подслушивал, старый трикстер? Подкрался незаметно, как пиздец, и затаился на люстре?

— Ох, какая изысканная речь! Истинно Могущественный в речах Тот, ни дать ни взять. Отбрил плебея…

Нанси набрал воздуха, собираясь продолжать, но Салим перебил:

— Смотрите!

Оманец глядел в центр комнаты. Бледная пелена серебристого лунного света окутывала внезапно маленький женский силуэт, склоненный над громадным телом. Обе фигуры были неподвижны. 

Нанси покачал головой, поднялся и, кряхтя, подошел к Анне сбоку. 

— Девочка, ты как?

Никакой реакции. Нанси вздохнул и еле-еле коснулся ее плеча.

— Анна, девочка. Уже все…

Сполох белого света метнулся ему в руку, словно протуберанец. Нанси охнул и отшатнулся. Анна повернулась, обводя комнату взглядом исподлобья. Левой рукой она гладила плечо Суини.

Мистер Ибис оторвался от стенки, одернул жилет и шагнул вперед. Ему было очень страшно. Так, как не было страшно уже лет пятьсот, с тех пор, как стали терять силу старые боги Америки. Он сглотнул, пожевал тонкие губы и решился:

— Госпожа Анна, я приношу вам свои глубочайшие соболезнования.

Анна вперилась в него сочащимися лунным светом глазами. Ибис поправил внезапно ставший тесным шейный платок и склонился в почтительном поклоне.

— Госпожа Анна… Клянусь вам, что случившаяся трагедия вызвана исключительно скорбным стечением обстоятельств. Никоим образом ни я, хозяин сего дома, ни мои домочадцы непричастны к разыгравшейся здесь драме.

— Ой, дурак… — выдохнул Нанси, глядя, как два протуберанца сбивают Ибиса с ног, обвивают щупальцами и сжимают мертвенно сияющими кольцами.

Анна наклонилась к отчаянно дергающемуся египтянину.

— Ах, непричастны? — почти пропела она. — Как занимательно.

Из коридора послышался рык. В комнату, роскошно растянувшись в прыжке, влетел черный пес, хвост стелился змеей. Оскаленные клыки, куда длиннее обычных, сверкнули желтым. 

— Еще один, — прокомментировал Нанси, проводив взглядом пса, уложенного протуберанцами рядом с мистером Ибисом, причем валетом. Мощный хвост с силой мазнул по лицу гробовщика, отшвырнув очки в дальний угол.

Даже не поинтересовавшись долей жалобно звякнувшей золотой оправы, Анна снова стала медленно оглядывать комнату, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом лице. Присутствующие ежились и отводили глаза. Когда очередь дошла до Тени, все дружно затаили дыхание. Даже пес замер, перестав лупить хвостом по лицу Ибиса. Анна склонила голову набок, верхняя губа вздернулась в бешеном оскале. Она начала заносить руку со скрюченными пальцами, молочный свет в ладони собрался в подобие шаровой молнии, стреляя искрами во все стороны. Лун, прикрываясь, поднял дрожащие руки.

— Девочка, он не виноват. — Нанси нырнул между нею и Тенью. 

— Уйди.

— Послушай меня, а? Ну поджаришь ты сейчас этого придурка, да? Меня поджаришь, чтобы не вякал. И дальше что? Можешь весь этот дом взорвать к чертовой матери, толку с него, прогнил насквозь давно. Да что там, и всех нас можешь заодно пустить в расход. Ты думаешь, мы расстроимся? За этих не скажу, а лично я — нет, ни капли. Я тебе в ножки поклонюсь — видишь, уже кланяюсь — и только поблагодарю. Спасибо, госпожа Анна, за избавление от поганой нищебродской жизни. Ибо мы на этой благословенной земле хуже, чем попрошайки на паперти. Они, — Нанси неопределенно кивнул назад, — могут пыжиться сколько угодно. Но по сути своей…

Нанси тараторил срывающимся голоском, хмурил седые брови, размахивал руками в канареечных перчатках. Речь его лилась непрерывно и монотонно, заполняя комнату и возносясь к небу сквозь дыру бывшего потолка, ощерившуюся осколками стекла. Анна опустила плечи. Тиски протуберанцев расслабились, отпуская пленников. Пес вскочил на ноги, встряхнулся и превратился в высокого чернокожего мужчину. Он помог подняться Ибису и настороженно замер.

— Тот и Анубис... — Анна криво усмехнулась. Нанси осекся. — Проводники на тот свет. У вас нынче выдался тяжелый день, да? Внеплановое погребение…

— Госпожа Анна... — Голос Ибиса сорвался, он откашлялся и начал заново. — Госпожа Анна, могу вас заверить, что отпевание и погребение господина Суини МакКолмана мы организуем со всей тщательностью по высочайшему разряду. Любые ваши пожелания относительно обряда будут учтены и выполнены в точности и неукоризненно. Мы можем предложить…

— Господина Суини МакКолмана? — Анна хмыкнула, отчего Ибис вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи. — Я вижу, что к покойникам вы проявляете куда больше уважения, чем к живым… Даже если речь идет о ваших соплеменниках. 

— Видите ли, госпожа Анна, — вклинился Анубис, произнеся слово “госпожа” с некоторым натиском, — формально Суини находится не в нашей юрисдикции. Поэтому называть его нашим соплеменником несколько некорректно.

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Нанси.

— Ну что вы, Компэ Нанси. Зачем же прерывать столь увлекательную беседу. Не останавливайтесь, мистер… как вас зовут? Не Анубис же?

— Шакал. Не стоит злоупотреблять именами, оставшимися за океаном.

— Мистер Шакал. Совладелец бюро. Отлично. Будем знакомы, Анна Моррис. Так что вы там говорили о юрисдикции?

— Если в точности следовать логике и определять зоны ответственности, в наши обязанности входит сопровождение душ покойных с проведением соответствующих обрядов, но лишь тех, кто разделяет наше верование. Как правило, это потомки египтян, частично литераторы, археологи и историки. Изредка попадаются ролевики. — Шакал поморщился. — Мы не имеем права навязывать свои взгляды и убеждения представителям других конфессий.

— Вот оно что, — промурлыкала Анна. — Как любопытно. И много египтян обитает в окрестностях Каира?

— В штате Иллинойс одна из самых больших египетских диаспор.

— К вам едут со всего Иллинойса, полагаю?

— Если бы! — Шакал фыркнул. — Да мы бы процветали. К сожалению, современные потомки не уважают свои корни. Большая часть египтян исповедуют мусульманство, их вполне устраивают мечети. За те три с половиной тысячи лет, что мы здесь обитаем, наша основная клиентура не увеличилась. 

— И как же вы сводите концы с концами? — В голосе Анны звучал живой интерес.

— О, в Египте мы привыкли выживать и приспосабливаться. И речь не только о земледелии. Оказавшись на другом берегу океана и обнаружив себя, как бы точнее сказать, на грани голодной смерти, мы нашли способ взаимодействия с местным населением. 

— Убедили индейцев уверовать в Осириса?

— Ну не так прямолинейно. Хотя, конечно, внешняя атрибутика сыграла нам на руку. Все эти пирамиды да погребальные костры. Некоторые из покойных даже после взвешивания души так и не поняли, куда попали. Ну и мы несколько… эм… адаптировали обряды к новой реальности.

— Но, насколько я понимаю, с коренным населением сейчас в окрестностях тоже негусто.

— Так и есть.

— И как же вы справляетесь?

— Пришлось перенять христианские обряды. В конце концов Христос воскрес, как и Осирис, поэтому можно допустить, что Царь иудейский является новой ипостасью Царя живущих. А уж антураж не столь важен. И снова-таки, не все различают крест и анх.

— К тому же оба творили чудеса. Возвращали к жизни покойников. Лазаря, например.

— Чему есть множество свидетельств в христианских апокрифах, египетские же…

— Ну ладно, в христианских обычаях воскрешение довольно распространено, а ими вы овладели в совершенстве,

— Нехорошо восхвалять себя, но без лишней скромности могу утверждать, что так и есть, — широко осклабился Шакал.

— Отлично.

Анна повернулась к телу Суини, аккуратно пригладила растрепавшийся огненно-рыжий чуб, провела по холодеющей щеке и поднялась на ноги.

— В таком случае поступим по-христиански. Как гласит закон Моисея, око за око, зуб за зуб.

Лунное сияние вокруг нее вспыхнуло с новой силой. Шакал отступил назад и оскалился. 

— Какого…

— Все очень просто. — Анна не обращала более на него внимания, адресуясь к Ибису. — Если я правильно помню, именно Тот провожает души в царство мертвых. А кто знает дорогу туда, найдет и дорогу назад. Итак. Или вы, мистер Ибис, помогаете мне вернуть его — она мотнула головой на тело, — обратно, или в Иллинойсе станет меньше на десяток богов и одно похоронное бюро.

— Бинго… — выдохнул Нанси и рассмеялся дребезжащим смехом.

Зависла мёртвая тишина. Ибис и Анна вперились друг в друга. Египтянин сдался первым, кашлянул, отвернулся и отошел в угол. Подняв с пола очки, он тщательно протер стекла рукавом рубашки и водрузил их на нос. Левую линзу перечеркнула тончайшая трещина. Ибис пожевал губами.

— Я вас услышал, госпожа Анна, — медленно проговорил он невыразительным тоном. — Полагаю, вариантов у меня немного.

— Сдурел? — вызверился Шакал. — Да ты только представь…

Ибис взмахом руки оборвал партнера.

— Простите моего компаньона. Его горячность вполне объяснима. Так вот, нам следует обсудить условия сделки, дабы ваши ожидания соответствовали нашим возможностям. Детали предстоящего мероприятия и ожидаемый исход, а также форсмажоры и ответственность каждой из сторон.

— Приятно иметь дело с умным и юридически грамотным человеком, — усмехнулась Анна. — Ох, простите. Богом. 

— Благодарю, госпожа. Предлагаю перейти в мой кабинет и продолжить беседу в более соответствующей обстановке.

— Я хочу, чтобы… — она запнулась и на мгновение закусила губу, — чтобы тело Суини перенесли в отдельную комнату, где оно будет в сохранности.

— Мистер Шакал займётся этим, — кивнул Ибис. — У нас есть холодильная комната внизу.

— И не вздумайте вскрывать его, или бальзамировать, или… — Голос Анны сорвался.

— Ни в коем случае. Могу я предложить омовение?

— Если вы уберёте кровь, это помешает воскрешению?

Ибис неопределённо пожал плечом. Анна облизнула губы.

— Оставьте, как есть.

Ибис кивнул Шакалу. Тот недовольно рыкнул и вышел, ворча что-то на незнакомом языке.

— Он доставит каталку и все организует. Не стоит волноваться, Шакал — мастер высочайшей квалификации. И как бы он ни был расстроен, исполнит все, как полагается. Прошу вас.

Ибис сделал приглашающий жест, пропуская Анну вперед. Она подняла с пола сумочку и пошла в кабинет, не глядя по сторонам. Впрочем, присутствующие тоже отводили глаза. Нанси засеменил следом, но Ибис захлопнул дверь кабинета прямо у него перед носом. В замочной скважине повернулся ключ.

— А откуда вы знаете гэльский, компэ Нанси? — сзади тихо подошёл Салим.

— От портовых крыс, блядь.

Нанси скукожился в коричневого паучка и юркнул в щель.

* * *

В кабинете Ибис занял своё место, Анна села напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. 

Гробовщик приподнял очки, устало потёр глаза.

— Предпочитаете заключить письменный контракт?

Анна криво усмехнулась.

— Полагаю, устной договорённости достаточно. Зачем нам лишняя бюрократия. Проговорим все условия и смешаем кровь в знак согласия.

Ибис сглотнул и побледнел.

— Госпожа Анна, но…

— Не обсуждается.

Ибис помолчал.

— Хорошо. Могу предложить вам…

— Вы возвращаете к жизни в собственное тело Cуибне, сына Кольмана Куара, короля Дал Арайде, известного также как Суини МакКолман, Бешеный Суини и под прочими именами и прозвищами, далее именуемого для краткости Суини, где бы он сейчас ни находился, — перебила Анна, вытаскивая сигареты и закуривая. — Воскресение должно произойти в течение суток с момента смерти. Тело Суини будет абсолютно и полностью исцелено без потери какого-либо функционала. После возвращения Суини остается в трезвом уме и твердой памяти. За любой ущерб, нанесенный его личности, душе, телу или другой составляющей, ответственность несете вы, мистер Ибис. Если в процессе воскрешения вы умышленно или по неосторожности допустите, что какая-либо часть такового пойдет неверно или вообще не произойдет, ответственность несете вы, мистер Ибис. Если воскрешение не состоится в вышеуказанные сроки, ответственность несете вы, мистер Ибис. 

Гробовщик помолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Наконец, он достал из ящика стола тяжелую медную пепельницу, потускневшую и позеленевшую от времени, и поставил на стол, подтолкнув к Анне.

— По поводу последнего пункта. Если воскрешение не произойдет. А если Суини не пожелает воскреснуть?

Анна вопросительно вздёрнула бровь.

— Воскрешения желают далеко не все покойники. Многие ищут избавления. Те, что умирали от затяжных болезней, в муках. Рабы, жертвы семейного насилия. Кое-кто убежден в своей праведности и дождаться не может райских кущей. Разные истории случаются. Вы уверены, что Суини захочет возвращаться?

— У него осталась неоконченная битва.

— Простите, госпожа Анна, но свою битву он, похоже, проиграл.

Анна опасно сощурилась, однако Ибис выдержал взгляд спокойно. Анна опустила глаза.

— У Суини должны быть весомые причины вернуться, — продолжил гробовщик. — И если мне не удастся его убедить...

— Я пойду с вами.

Ибис осекся.

— Госпожа Анна… Не сочтите за дерзость, но одна из ваших ипостасей — владычица мертвых в Анноне... Зачем вам я?

“Потому что я ни хуя не понимаю, что со мной происходит, и понятия ёбаного не имею, о чем ты сейчас толкуешь.”

— Мистер Ибис, давайте не отвлекаться от сути. Я иду с вами. Моя безопасность во время путешествия, а также возвращение в физической сохранности, в трезвом уме и твердой памяти, является вашей ответственностью. Мое возвращение должно произойти в течение суток после случившейся только что… смерти Суини.

— Вы не оставляете лазеек.

— Лазейку можно найти всегда и везде. Но меня учили максимально усложнять их поиск.

Ибис вздохнул и достал изящный перочинный ножик с роговой ручкой. С еле слышным щелчком раскрылось истонченное временем лезвие. Египтянин протянул нож рукоятью вперед. Анна затушила сигарету, положила руку на стол, прикусила губу и полоснула по безымянному пальцу. Потускневшее старое лезвие оказалось идеально острым. На пальце мгновенно выступила и стала быстро наливаться темно-красная капля. С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы сунуть палец в рот, Анна вернула нож хозяину. Ибис чуть уколол средней палец левой руки и быстрым движением прижал подушечку к пальцу Анны, соединив капли крови. 

— Договор скреплен.

— Договор скреплен, — эхом повторила Анна.

Ибис тщательно вытер нож о промокашку, скомкал и бросил в пепельницу.

— Вы позволите одолжить вашу зажигалку?

Анна протянула дешевенький Bic с заправки. Ибис поджег листок, внимательно проследил, чтобы тот сгорел дотла, и напоследок тщательно размял пепел. Он встал, аккуратно положил на стол очки, вздохнул и вышел на середину комнаты. 

— Начнём.

Анна встала напротив. Ибис протянул вперед обе руки. Анна мгновение поколебалась и накрыла узкие светлые ладони.

— Закройте глаза. 

Анна зажмурилась. Её окутал жар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Один из эпитетов Осириса "Хентиаментиу" — "Первый среди западных", то есть находящихся в ином мире.  
> 2) Святая Царица, Мать Милосердия, жизнь наша, сладость наша и надежда наша! (ирл.)  
> 3) Мать Милосердия! К тебе взываю! (ирл.)


	9. ХАМИМ

— Глаза можно открыть.

Анна заморгала, привыкая. Мутный, словно затянутый легким туманом, воздух освещался чуть красноватым светом. Во все стороны простиралась бесплодная каменистая равнина. Анна повернулась, осматриваясь. На нее воззрилась белоснежная птичья голова с длинным изогнутым острым клювом. Анна ахнула и отпрянула.

— Это мой истинный облик, — раздалось из клюва.

Ибис выглядел точь-в-точь как рисунок в учебнике истории. Высокое создание упиралось в землю босыми ногами. Бело-золотая схенти(1) туго охватывала бёдра, грудь закрывало широкое ожерелье. Из худощавых плеч вырастала белоснежная пернатая шея, заканчивающаяся маленькой головкой. Длинные растрепанные перья забавно спадали вниз, словно густая шевелюра. 

— Простите. — Анна пришла в себя. Тот, древнеегипетский бог, склонил голову набок и приоткрыл клюв.

— Посмотрим, куда направился Суини.

Он вытянул вперед посох и стал медленно кружиться, поводя им из стороны в сторону. 

Анна огляделась. Сзади обнаружилось висящее в воздухе зеркало без рамы неправильной формы. 

— Что это? 

Искривленный набалдашник посоха вспыхнул коротким красным огоньком. Тот остановился, чуть покрутился, настраиваясь. Из набалдашника потянулся тончайший красный луч, теряясь в дымке где-то у горизонта.

— Южные врата, — ответил Тот. — Разве следовало ожидать иного, госпожа? Каиру посчастливилось возникнуть в месте соединения дорог и миров. Нам туда.

И он пошел вперед, не слушая ответа. Анна поспешила следом. Она взглянула под ноги, боясь споткнуться. Что-то было не так. Она шаркнула и поняла, что то ли не касается земли, то ли камни под ногами ненастоящие. 

— Не отставайте. Тут легко потеряться. Все не так, как в живом мире. Другие расстояния, другое время. Это — земли морока. — Ибис сверлил ее круглым глазом, свесив клюв через плечо. — Видимо, вы давно здесь не были.

“Что же ты такой умный…”

— У всех свои пути, мистер Ибис.

Птичья голова дернулась.

— Это имя из другого мира. Не стоит употреблять его здесь.

Анна кивнула. 

Тот продолжил путь. Он шел неспешно, размеренно, оставив сутулость в мире живых вместе с мирским именем. Шаг за шагом двигались они, ведомые алой нитью, к отступающему горизонту. Вокруг не было ни единого ориентира, лишь одинаковые камни, свинцовые в вечном закате. Низкое небо тоже было свинцовым, и казалось, что красноватое свечение испускал сам воздух и рассеянный в нем странный туман.

— Я никогда не ходила этим путем и не бывала в других загробных мирах, — нарушила Анна тишину. (“Только не ври, не здесь, не с ним”). — Но это не похоже на Аменти…(2)

— Вы неплохо разбираетесь в наших делах, госпожа.

— О нет, все по верхам. Так что это за место?

— Межмирье. — Тот продолжал шагать. — Преддверие. Земля мертвых. Нейтральная территория. 

— Ничейная область?

— Да.

— И никто не присвоил ее?

— Во-первых, это невозможно. Во-вторых, никому не надо. Зачем нужна пустошь, где случайным образом искривляется время и пространство. Тут и проводники иногда сбиваются с пути.

— И куда мы идем?

— Нельзя сказать с уверенностью, в какой потусторонний мир отправился Суини. Аннон по рождению, Авалон по ошибке, Земля Счастливой Охоты(3) либо Аменти по месту смерти… С людьми бывает непросто, а с богами и подавно. Но скоро увидим. Или не очень скоро.

Мерный путь продолжался убаюкивающе и монотонно. Шаг за шагом, шаг за шагом. Постепенно в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Анна словно погрузилась в транс. Внезапно Тот резко остановился, Анна по инерции ткнулась ему в спину, встрепенулась и отступила в сторону.

Впереди маячили исполинские ворота. 

— Возьмите меня за руку.

Анна сжала протянутую ладонь. Тот шагнул, и одним движением они оказались перед самым входом. Врата из темного тусклого металла простой угловатой формы уходили вверх, тупоконечная вершина размывалась в красноватой дымке. Анна задрала голову, пошатнулась от нависающей сверху громады. Над проемом тускло поблескивали полированные выпуклые буквы.

— Пер ми си ва… не ла ситта… или читта...

— Per me si va ne la città dolente,  
per me si va ne l'etterno dolore,  
per me si va tra la perduta gente  
Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore:  
fecemi la divina podestate,  
la somma sapïenza e 'l primo amore.  
Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create  
se non etterne, e io etterno duro.  
Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.

Торжественно и медленно продекламировал Тот.

— Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий? Это же…

Тот покачал птичьей головой, белоснежные перья заплясали по плечам.

— Дантов ад(4). Подобная мысль мне бы и в голову не пришла. Каким же чудом здесь очутился Суини…

— Какой к чертовой матери Дантов ад? Это же поэма! Его нет на самом деле!

— Все, что угодно, воплощается, если накапливается критическая масса верующих.

— Но Данте описывал христианский ад. Он теперь выглядит именно так? Из-за того, что “Божественная комедия” стала популярна? 

— Это одна из версий христианского ада.

— Одна из… из скольки?

— Не меньше сотни. По крайней мере, тех, что видел я.

Анна присвистнула.

— Один из Иисусов рассказывал про адочек, в который попадали все без исключения жители крохотного горного села, — продолжил Тот. — Где-то в шестнадцатом веке к ним забрел столичный маляр, полудохлый от голода. Местный священник приютил его до весны. В благодарность маляр всю зиму расписывал сельскую церквушку. Расстарался, как мог. Вложил душу, фантазию. Красота вышла неимоверная. А весной маляр ушел дальше, и рай нарисовать не успел. Вот поселяне и не могли представить загробное царство иначе, как этот самый ад.

— Но это же несправедливо, разве среди них не было ни единого праведника?

— Были, конечно. Но попадали все равно в свой локальный ад. — Тот пожал плечами. — Вселенская справедливость — весьма забавная и причудливая штука. Ну это так, к слову. Что же, госпожа…

— Анна. Неизменно Анна.

— … госпожа Анна. Оставим все надежды у сих врат и войдем. Кстати, любопытно, что вас удивил ад, придуманный господином Алигьери, но совершенно не удивило, что Суини угодил в ад, да еще и христианский.

Тот, не дожидаясь ответа, стукнул посохом оземь и пошел вперед, в проем.

Они успели сделать всего лишь несколько шагов, когда путь преградила река. На берегу топтались толпы людей. Они віглядели… неправильно. Словно присыпанные пеплом. Определенно, это были призраки, ожидающие Харона. Анна шагнула вперед, и ее ощутимо ткнули в бок. 

— Будьте аккуратны, они вполне материальны. Мы же не в мире живых. — Тот даже головы не повернул. 

Вода у берега подернулась рябью. Толпа всколыхнулась. Рябь усилилась, забурлили небольшие пенные волны, и у берега материализовалась невероятных размеров свинцово-серая ладья. Ее стылую монотонность не нарушали ни резьба, ни носовая фигура. Когда рябь затихла, кормчий перекинул через борт узкий трап и встал рядом. Толпа зашевелилась, но Тот высунул вперед посох, преграждая всем путь.

— Харон. Проводник душ.

Тот взошел на трап. Анна ступила на шаткую доску, готовясь балансировать, но ощущение было ровно то же, что и в пустыне: голограммы под ногами. Она подняла глаза на кормчего. С широких плеч спадала бесформенная хламида чуть светлее корабельных досок. Харон был космат, темное лицо сплошь скрыто седыми волосами. Буйные брови спутывались с падающими на лоб вихрами, топорщились взлохмаченные бакенбарды. К неожиданно голому подбородку липли влажные пряди. Глаза… глаз у Харона не было. Вместо них в глазницах кипели два грозовых облака. Кормчий чуть склонил голову в ответном приветствии.

— Тот. Проводник богов.

— Нам надо на ту сторону. Назови цену, Харон.

Облака повернулись под тяжелыми веками.

— На мой борт пытаются подняться двое. Чуждые друг другу. Чуждые этому миру. Что ты забыл здесь, египтянин?

— У нас есть дело. 

Кормчий молчал. Пауза затянулась.

— Назови цену, Харон. Может, возьмешь золото? — Тот приподнял висящий у пояса кошель.

— Золото… Знаешь, сколько монет у меня накопилось за семь веков? Я мог бы насыпать мост отсюда и до самого пекла. Ни одна душа ног бы не замочила.

— Так насыпь и уйди на покой.

Клубящиеся облака потемнели и вперились в египтянина.

— И жрать потроха покойного белого отребья, чтобы не сдохнуть с голоду?

Тот зашипел:

— Ты мне должен, Харон!

— Вспомнил таки… — после долгой паузы процедил кормчий и посторонился, пропуская их на ладью. Следом хлынули тени. Они кидали монетки в протянутый кошель и плотно заполняли судно. Анна и Тот стояли на самом носу, отгороженные от толпы коренастой фигурой Харона. Наконец кормчий сдернул трап внутрь и взялся за руль. 

— Поехали.

Грозовые облака глаз не отрывались от горизонта. Вокруг лодки забурлили волны.

Оставшиеся на берегу могли видеть, как ладья тает и исчезает. Свинцовая вода успокоилась. Спустя мгновение у берега словно ничего и не было.

* * *

Из-под двери кабинета Ибиса выбежал паучок, встряхнулся и начал расти. 

— Компэ Нанси…

Негр вздрогнул.

— А ты что здесь делаешь?

Салим сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене.

— Жду.

— Когда свиньи полетят? Так тебе в Цинцинатти(5).

Салим пропустил завуалированное оскорбление мимо ушей.

— Что здесь произошло, Ананси? Кто она такая? Ибис что-то твердил про богиню Ану… или Дану.

— Ибис — старый дурак. Присосался к этому месту, как пиявка. Если тысячелетиями питаться падалью, сам ею станешь.

— Так она богиня? Туата де Даннан? И Суини — бог, а не лепрекон?

Нанси покачал головой.

— Суини... Суини можно в витрине выставлять, как образец того, что с людьми — ну и нелюдьми — творит придурошный характер и толика невезения. 

Он был солнечным Лугом, величайшим богом Туата. Воителем, чье копье не знало промаха. Мастером, которого не мог превзойти ни один из земных мастеров. Когда Туата были изгнаны под сиды, Луг недолго провел в Родрубане. Слишком многие вспоминали Длиннорукого, призывали… подкармливали его и без того раздутое эго. Восхищались: как же, победил безумных и диких фоморов. А то, что для этого пацану пришлось родного дедулю пришить при Маг Туиред, никого не волновало. Луг же с детства психованным был. Байстрюк, чудом уцелел, когда дедуля его с братишками замочить пытался. Да что там, Фрейд по нему слезами обливается. 

Короче, в Родрубане Лугу не сиделось, и воплотился он в Cуибне, короле Дал Арайде. Да только пересидел малость под холмами. На то время Ирландию уже заполонили христиане. Суибне их на дух не переносил, чуял, что сила его убывает. И когда святой Ронан решил поселиться недалеко от дворца, да еще и стал, как придурок, в колокол заутреню звонить, Суибне психанул и наподдал святоше под зад. А когда тот не успокоился и полез между войсками близ Маг Рат со своей сраной моралью, Суибне совсем с катушек слетел, святого отмудохал, а ученика его сгоряча зашиб. Ну тут уж Ронан не выдержал и посыпал проклятиями. Суибне чуток помешался, с битвы сбежал и пошел шататься по Ирландии и Британии. Жена от него отказалась, да и вся семья: кому нужен чокнутый громила. Так Суибне и скакал гельтом, пока над ним не сжалился святой Молинг. Да только христианская милость, она почище керосину. Не прошло и пары лет, как местный свинопас по пьяни взревновал и прирезал нашего короля. 

Вот так Суини снова оказался под холмами. Тут бы ему и остепениться, да, видно, пока он с голой жопой по деревьям прыгал, колючек в задницу с избытком набрал. В Ирландии тем временем христиане всех соперников задушили, как кутят. Кого совсем из памяти стерли, а кого клоунами сделали. Фейри с крылышками, что пыльцой какают, да лепреконы, мелкие пьянчуги. Великое племя Туата тихо догнивало в подземельях. Отдельные отчаянные выбирались наверх и пускались в вольное плавание. Суини был одним из первых. А во время Великого голода его занесло в Америку. Ну а тут… Сам видел.

— Он считал себя лепреконом. И только недавно начал вспоминать…

— Недавно. После встречи с девчонкой.

— Девчонкой?

— Анной.

— Так она-то кто? Ану и Черная Аннис?

— Не повторяй херню. Она из смертных.

Салим нахмурился и недоуменно покосился на Ананси.

— Ни разу не видел, чтобы смертные молнии пускали.

— Ну она не то чтобы простая смертная. Кое-что чует. Может, и не кое-что. Но богиней там и не пахнет. Просто хорошая умная девочка, которая вляпалась не в то время и не в то место.

— Ну ладно, чует. Это не противоречит Корану. Но исходящий от нее белый свет…

— Выплеск энергии Суини.

— Суини к тому времени умер, Компэ Нанси, что там он мог выплеснуть.

Нанси поморщился.

— Слышь, мальчик, тебе бы мамину сиську сосать, а не с богами тусить. Совсем мозгами не шевелишь. А я тут перед тобой добрых полчаса распинаюсь. И что только Джинн нашел в таком…

Салим болезненно скривился. Нанси вздохнул.

— Да ладно тебе. Я тоже не сразу докумекал. Девочка для Суини — проводник. А может, и суженая. Если он снова не просрет все полимеры, конечно.

— В Коране сказано, что в Аду находятся змеи, яд — закум, хамим — напиток столь отвратительный и горячий, что при поднесении ко рту обжигает всё лицо. И они сейчас… там?

Нанси пожал плечами.

— Они сейчас где угодно. Я так далеко не захожу. Не мое паучье дело.

* * *

Другой берег реки был пуст. Никто не видел, как вода подернулась рябью, и ниоткуда возникла ладья. На берег упал трап, серые фигуры потекли одна за другой. Ступив на землю, они опрометью кидались прочь от реки и лишь чуть поодаль замирали, настороженно и нерешительно оглядываясь.

Оглядывались тени недолго. Вдоль реки тянулась та же каменистая пустошь, лишь воздух не отливал багрянцем. Унылая равнина внезапно обрывалась метрах в ста от берега. Души, поколебавшись, шли вперед и замирали на какое-то мгновение, вглядываясь за край. 

Из-за обрыва взметнулся свинцового цвета всплеск, захватил две тени и утащил вниз. Следом второй унес еще одну душу. Всплески замелькали, кучка душ стремительно редела. Некоторые кинулись назад к реке, но тщетно, всплески настигали их. Спустя несколько минут берег опустел.

Лишь затем Тот пнул посохом Харона, который недвижимо стоял на носу, не давая прохода. На берег кормчий не смотрел. В ответ на тычок он ступил в сторону, пропуская пассажиров.

— Спасибо, — оглянулась Анна, выбираясь из лодки. Харон сощурился, промолчал и потащил на себя доску.

Анна вслед за Тотом подошла к обрыву, заглянула за край и отшатнулась. Вниз устремлялась бездонная пропасть, ступенями сужающаяся к центру. Бегущие по кругу дороги были густо усеяны людьми. От несоизмеримой необъятности провала кружилась голова. 

— Мы… Как мы найдем его здесь?

— Точно так же. 

Из наконечника посоха уже тянулся алый луч. Тот зашагал вперед по узкой тропе, что постепенно расширялась. Анна поспешила следом. Сначала она подумала, что спуск займет вечность, но то ли время здесь шло иначе, то ли двигались они необычно, но все быстрее погружались в глубину.

— Где же он может быть… — Анна выговорила это вслух.

— Времени прошло не так много. Полагаю, все еще во втором круге, бьется о скалы со сладострастниками. Ну разве здесь сочли, что бешеный нрав Суини перевешивает его похотливость и определили сразу в пятый, драться в болоте с такими же психами.

Анна не ожидала, что ей станет так больно. Она перевела дыхание. Тот оглянулся через плечо.

— Я вполне осознаю, что совершаю недопустимый поступок, но все же чувство справедливости заставляет меня спросить. Что вас связывает с Суини, госпожа Анна? Я имею в виду, что вас связывает с… тем, чем он стал сейчас?

Анна покачала головой.

— Не знаю. — Она помолчала. — Может, ибо то, чем, как вы выразились, он стал — это лишь оболочка. Тонкая пленка на поверхности. И я… я вижу то, что под ней.

Белоснежные перья снова заплясали по плечам Тота

— Вы говорите, как влюбленная женщина. 

— Мне кажется, это совершенно не ваше дело, мистер Ибис. — Анна намеренно назвала его этим именем.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, госпожа Анна, — сухо отозвался Тот.

По мере спуска теней становилось больше. В основном то тут, то там мелькали стайки совсем маленьких ребятишек. Взрослые попадались куда реже. За арабами в тюрбанах и распахнутых плащах следовали, прикрывая лица платками, их женщины в длинных платьях и шальварах. Мимо евреев с покрытыми пестрыми коврами плечами строем прошли викинги. Лица у всех были застывше-тоскливые. “Добродетельные нехристиане… За что же их, добродетельных? Особенно младенцев? Чем они не угодили синьору Алигьери? Тем, что умерли, не дотянув до церкви?” 

Она снова наткнулась на спину внезапно остановившегося Тота.

— Вот это да… — Из птичьего горла вырвался звук, напоминающий присвистывание.

В нише скалы, вдоль которой тянулась дорога, стоял, сгорбившись и вжавшись спиной в камень, Суини. Перед ним пошатывалась полупрозрачная тень. Суини что-то говорил. Анна почти побежала. 

Приблизившись, она смогла лучше рассмотреть тень. Это была удивительной красоты женщина. Тонкое лицо наполовину занавешивали выбившиеся из прически пряди, изящные руки сжимались в кулаки, рот гневно кривился. Суини что-то негромко твердил, кусая губы. Анна замедлила шаги и почти прижалась к скале. Ирландец не замечал ее.

— … я понимаю, Эран. Теперь я все понимаю. Я долго злился на тебя. Сначала, когда узнал, что ты вышла замуж. Что не дождалась. Ты тогда стояла у окна, чудесная, восхитительная… Чужая. Уже чужая. Не моя Эран. И ты просила меня остаться, а я даже не слышал слов. У меня в ушах звенело от ярости. И я ушел. А потом, после долгих лет безумных скитаний, когда я дважды пересек море и понял, что не могу больше… Что просто умру, если не вернусь домой… Я приполз обратно. Но на этот раз ты больше не просила остаться. Ты прогнала меня. Но теперь я понимаю. Ты прогоняла не мужа, не возлюбленного, не меня. Ты прогоняла одичавшего безумного зверя, бессмысленное животное. И ты была права, господи, как же ты была права… Прости меня. Прости мою бессмысленную ярость, что исковеркала наши жизни. Прости, как и я простил тебя, моя Эрин…

Суини протянул руку, тень дрогнула и исчезла. Ирландец сделал шаг наружу, но снова отшатнулся назад, дрожа. Дорогу преградила маленькая девочка с волосами, заплетенными во множество кос.

— Мойра… — выдохнул Суини и опустился на колени, протягивая руки к полупрозрачной тени, словно желая прижать к себе. — Доченька.

— Вечная скорбь. Первым кругом для Суини стал лимб. Никогда бы не подумал. — Тот неслышно подошел сзади.

— Я не понимаю…— Анна вытерла слезы со щек.

— Он не испытывает физической боли. Здесь терзают душу. Все, кого он любил, кто был ему дорог… Кто предал, ушел, кого он потерял или прогнал. Я, очевидно, недооценил изобретательность и иронию того, кто правит этими мирами. Если все так и дальше пойдет, Суини до Страшного суда не одолеет и половины кругов. Что, может быть, и к лучшему. Смею предположить…

Но тут девочка истаяла, и Анна поспешно шагнула вперед, заняв ее место. Суини сидел на земле, закрыв глаза кулаком. Как и все тени, он был блеклым, посеревшим. Анна заколебалась, не зная, с чего начать. Она уже потянулась было к плечу ирландца, но тот опустил руку и поднял глаза.

— Ты… — выдохнул Суини.

Анна замерла. Суини покачал головой.

— Я не ждал тебя так рано. Почему сейчас? Я… — Он хмыкнул и положил подбородок на поднятое колено. — Черт, а знаешь, я даже рад тебя видеть. То есть… Они, похоже, таки дали маху. Каждый раз, каждый проклятый раз, ожидая, кто же будет следующим, я и хотел, и боялся увидеть тебя. Я подозревал, что ты станешь последней, и тогда впереди меня ждет следующий виток этого гребаного места. И боялся, что к тому моменту, как ты появишься, пройдет столько времени, что я забуду, кто ты. Или все притупится и потеряет смысл. 

Анна молча стояла, не решаясь перебить. Суини устроился поудобнее.

— Я ведь прекрасно понимаю, что ты — создание этого блядского ада. Ты — это не ты. Но я просто не могу удержаться. Я должен рассказать. Если не тебе, то кому? Понимаешь, я сообразил, как тут все устроено. Когда я только попал на адову дорогу, мне явился Балор. Ты спрашивала, кто он, но тогда я не помнил. Балор — мой дед, что почти утопил меня… И которому я снес голову. — Суини даже хмыкнул. — Когда я увидел его дурной глаз, то решил, что оказался в Анноне, а значит, надо прорываться к котлу Дагды. Разогнался, заревел… и как в подушку ударился. Ни обойти, ни снести. Не помню, сколько я бился. Вечность. Думал, с ума сойду. А потом меня понесло, и я начал прямо в морду этому уёбку высказывать все подряд. Говорил, говорил, говорил… И что-то как щелкнуло в голове. Представил себя на его месте. И не простил, нет… но понял, почему он был такой скотиной. А он взял и исчез. Я как стоял, так по стене и сполз. Открываю глаза — уже следующий ждет. А теперь ты…

Тот благоразумно держался поодаль, Cуини его не замечал. Монолог продолжался.

— Вы являетесь мне по очереди. И не уходите, пока я не пойму. Пока не скажу те самые слова, что должен был произнести еще там, в вышнем мире. Сначала было так тяжко… и мучительно… Но потом я поменялся, что ли. As ucht Dé(6), понятия не имею, сколько торчу здесь. В общем, дело пошло быстрее. Я стал скоро понимать, где повел себя мудаком. А сейчас, когда ты здесь… Похоже, у меня есть выбор. Я могу молоть чушь тебе в лицо до Страшного Суда. Нести пургу, да хоть песни петь, и смотреть на тебя. Это же лучше, чем кислая рожа Ронана или сморщенный зад той бабки, что разбилась насмерть, увязавшись за мной. — Суини широко осклабился, и в этой ухмылке Анне почудилась толика безумия. — Ты здесь, рядом… Навечно…

Внезапно ирландец зажмурился и исступленно лупанул затылком о скалу. Анна вздрогнула. 

— Я. Так. Не смогу. Я не смогу смотреть на тебя вечно и с каждой минутой все больше осознавать, какой я долбоёб! — взревел Суини, сжимая кулаки. — Обрадовался, блядь, что они просчитались! Да меня просто распяли! Или смотреть на тебя и желать сдохнуть от того, что потерял, или попрощаться навеки и выть от того, что больше не увижу… — Он закусил губу, рывком поднял голову. Его голос упал до шепота. — Хуй со мной. Я люблю тебя. Ты — лучшее, что было в моей ёбаной жизни. Прости… и уходи. Убирайся!

Суини закрыл глаза и замер. Анна открыла рот, но из груди вырвался всхлип. Суини дико уставился на нее. Анна прокашлялась и хрипло выдавила:

— Это я. Настоящая.

Суини застыл, как истукан. Анна снова сглотнула, шагнула вперед и осторожно погладила ирландца по щеке. Щетина под пальцами полыхнула рыжим. Суини потянулся навстречу, неуклюже перевалился на колени и с глухим стоном обхватил ее за талию, сжав так, что она не выдержала и охнула.

Они стояли, вцепившись друг в друга, наконец Суини выдохнул и чуть расслабил хватку. Анна гладила его голову, шею, плечи. Под ее руками вспыхивали живые краски, кожа розовела, на щеках загорались веснушки, волосы пламенели червонным золотом. 

— Ты что… умерла? — Суини поднял лицо. Глаза налились бешенством. — Как? Тебя убили? Кто? — Он уже рычал. Анна покачала головой и закрыла ему рот рукой.

— Я жива. Пришла за тобой. — Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы. — Не ори, балбес.

Ирландец сощурился и встал, цепко держа ее за руку.

— Что?..

— Я пришла за тобой. — Анна кивнула на Тота. — То есть мы пришли.

Суини бросил быстрый взгляд на писца.

— Ты с ума сошла.

— Да. Уже давно.

— Нас не выпустят.

— Пусть попробуют.

— Toimid ee Son an Kakameesh aa Nesh…(7) — выдохнул ирландец.

— Что?

— Прорвемся.

Суини повернулся к Тоту, не выпуская руки Анны.

— Ну что, веди… раз впрягся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Схенти — древнеегипетская одежда, набедренная повязка.  
> 2) Аменти (Аментес) — название подземного мира в древнеегипетской мифологии.  
> 3) Земля счастливой охоты (Земля, Где Много Типи) — место, куда, по мнению некоторых индейских племен Северной Америки, люди попадают после смерти. Типи — вигвам.  
> 4) В "Божественной комедии" Данте Алигьери строит строгую систему загробного мира, представляя его в виде девяти кругов, окружающих вмороженного в лёд Люцифера.  
> Первый круг, лимб, заполняют Некрещёные младенцы, и добродетельные нехристиане, теразющиеся "безболезненной скорбью". Во втором круге ураган истязает и бьет о скалы поддавшихся похоти. В пятом, Стигийском болоте, на телах унывающих вечно дерутся те, кто не сдерживал гнев.  
> Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'intrate. — "оставь надежду всякий сюда входящий" — последний стих надписи над воротами в ад.  
> 5) Фраза «when pigs fly» (с англ. — «когда свиньи летают») — англоязычная фигура речи, используемая для описания события, которое никогда не произойдет. Русский эквивалент: когда рак на горе свистнет; после дождичка в четверг.  
> Летающая свинья является символом город Цинцинатти, Огайо. Еще в начале 19 века здесь открыли первую скотобойню, из-за чего Цинциннати получил прозвище "Porkopolis" (Свиной город). Говорят, что однажды, во время переправы свиней над рекой опустился туман. Людям на берегу из-за тумана не было видно баржи, поэтому им казалось, что свиньи парят над водой.  
> 6) Бога ради... (ирл.)  
> 7) Мы в полном дерьме (ирл.)


	10. СВИНОЙ ГЛАЗ

Крохотная тень проскочила прямо под ногами. Суини споткнулся и чертыхнулся. Дорога назад давалась куда тяжелее. Пекло не желало отпускать пришельцев. Тот мерно шел вперед, задавая ритм. Суини и Анна не отставали ни на шаг. Ирландец сжимал ладонь так, что Анна иногда морщилась. Когда впереди показалась река, она непроизвольно вздохнула. 

Трое подошли к берегу и остановились. Суини машинально полез за ухо за самокруткой, ничего не обнаружил и тихо выругался по-ирландски.

— Ты как сюда попал? — Анна вздернула бровь.

— Ну как... Проткнули меня, помнишь?

Анна толкнула Суини локтем в бок.

— Я серьезно. Как тебя занесло в христианский ад, причем в Дантов? 

Ирландец хмыкнул. 

— А что? Красивая же модель. Логичная, стройная. “Мне отмщение и аз воздам”, как говаривал этот, как его… — Суини щелкнул пальцами. — Шауль!

— Какой Шауль? Это же из Библии цитата.

— Ну так он как раз пол этой вашей Библии и написал.

— Шауль? 

— Ну. Он же апостол.

— Да нет такого апостола!

— Еще как есть. Один из главных. 

— Может, Саул? — вклинился Тот. — Савл Тарсянин.

— Может, и Саул.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что встречался с апостолом Павлом(1)? — Анна смотрела скептически.

— Ага, мы с ним зажигали в Форте Снеллинге(2). Это было уже после Луизианской покупки(3). Черте-что творилось. Народ повалил на запад, пошли стычки с индейцами, которые дупля не отбивали, что за движняк. Где-то в землях сиу я наткнулся на...

Суини осекся. На забурлившей реке вновь возникла ладья Харона, метнув на берег серые волны. Тот отдернул Анну с Суини назад, чуть не свалив с ног.

— Не стоит мочить ноги в водах Стикса. 

Тени потекли на берег, разбредаясь вдоль обрыва. Когда последняя покинула ладью, Харон взялся за трап. Тот метнулся вперед.

— Харон. У тебя пассажиры.

— Мой долг тебе выплачен дорогой сюда. — Кормчий потянул доску на себя. Суини шагнул и взялся за другой край трапа.

— Мы возвращаемся. Назови свою цену.

Харон дернул доску, но Суини даже не пошевелился.

— Убери руки, грешник. Одно мое слово, и ты будешь болтаться, вмерзший мордой в Коцит, перед средней пастью Люцифера(4).

Суини криво усмехнулся.

— Не пыжься так, мне терять нечего. Лучше подумай: у тебя появился шанс неплохо развлечься. 

Грозовые облака глаз кормчего еще больше потемнели и внезапно блеснули молнией. 

— Ты мне будешь должен, Суини МакКолман, Длиннорукий Луг. Любую услугу по первой моей просьбе потом и историю сейчас. Хорошую правдивую историю.

— Идет. — Суини протянул руку. 

— Это плата за тебя.

— За всех троих. 

После краткого колебания Харон кивнул и пожал ладонь.

Путники взошли на ладью. Суини прислонился спиной к мачте, притянул к себе Анну и обхватил руками. 

— Так вот, история. Я тут как раз начал рассказывать о том, как в тысяча восемьсот… черт, не помню. Короче, в первой половине девятнадцатого века я валандался по бывшей Луизиане. Наших там было мало, сплошь французские колонисты да местные. Так себе, впроголодь. И вот как-то в землях сиу из вигвама мне под ноги вывалился пьяный в стельку Нанси. Оказалось, он решил закосить под Иктоми. Ну, ему и стараться-то не пришлось, паука Икто словно с него писали. Я иногда думаю, может, и не было никакого Иктоми, кто-то из шаманов услышал байки Ананси, да и стал их пересказывать соплеменникам. Ну да неважно. Короче, Нанси одному было скучно, и он позвал меня с собой, изображать двуногого медведя Хунунпу(5). 

Суини хмыкнул. Голос его был совершенно спокоен, даже ленив, но Анна ощущала, как дрожат руки ирландца.

— Славное американское правительство скупало у местных земли. А для сговорчивости в ход пускалось все. Огненная вода текла рекой. Индейцы спивались, но и пришлые не отставали. Как-то до нас дошел слух, что в Форте Снеллинге открылась шикарная винокурня. Мы потребовали у аборигенов коней для наших неисповедимых божественных нужд и отправились в Миннесоту. 

Винокурню держал одноглазый французишка Пьер Парран по прозвищу “Свиной Глаз”. Говорили, покалечился он в молодости на охоте, но я подозреваю, что это дело рук шерифа. Паррана несколько раз пиздили за бутлегерство. Самогон он гнал отменный, хоть характера был препаскудного. Но его терпели, ибо платил исправно, а второго такого налогоплательщика в тех краях не было. Даже поселение называли не иначе, как “Свиной Глаз”, по кличке самого Паррана да его знаменитого ликера. 

Так вот, мы с Нанси завалили к Паррану, присели, и только осушили по первой, как слышим — сзади шум. Заходит в салун священник, прямиком к стойке, и давай разоряться. Дескать, грешники, пропойцы, в церковь не ходите, слово божье не слушаете. Я ему говорю, слышь, святой отец, че ты воздух сотрясаешь. Не видишь, люди отдыхают. Выдохни, присаживайся и расскажи толком, кто ты такой и чего хочешь. Тот малость осекся, пылу поубавил и сел к нам. Ну мы по второй заказали, и ему тоже за компанию. Священник тяпнул, попустился. Вижу, говорит мне, ты ирландец, значит, человек верующий и богобоязненный, а я тебя на службе ни разу не видел. Слово за слово, разговорились. Нормальный мужик оказался, хоть и французик. Люсьеном Галтье звали. Он в форт прибыл слово божье нести, даже церквуху построил в честь святого Павла. А местные одного покровителя почитали, высокоградусного, и все денежки утекали мимо церковной кассы. 

Пропустили мы еще пару раз по стопарику, и тут заходит сам Парран. Видно, донесли ему, что в салуне неспокойно. Вид у него мерзкий: мелкий, кривоногий, из-под повязки лысина блестит и нос крючком, по всему — гасконец. Подошел и сразу с наездом, типа вали отсюда, святой отец, не доводи до греха. Я такого невежливого обращения не люблю. Взял его нежно за плечи, усадил, повязку на глазу поправил. Винокур тут же успокоился, остепенился. Священник стал его увещевать, мол, я все понимаю, но давай договариваться. Закрывай свое заведение на время службы, можем о поставках кагора побеседовать. А Парран морду кирпичом и в несознанку, дескать бизнес есть бизнес, идите с миром, отче. У Галтье с непривычки к алкоголю кровь взыграла. “Ах ты, — говорит, — гад нечестивый! Не стыдно тебе, что наш славный форт уже богопротивным Свиным Глазом кличут! А ну придержи его, господин МакКолман.” — Это он уже мне. Срывает с шеи крест и начинает Паррана размашисто крестить со словами: “Пьер Парран, известный, как Свиной Глаз, отныне нарекаю тебя Саулом. Встань и с сей поры уподобься святому Павлу!” Винокур глаз выпучил и шваркнулся со скамьи в обморок.(6) 

Шум, гвалт, солдаты повскакивали, кто уже пистолет тянет. Я Паррана поднял, водрузил на стол, святой отец ему ручки сложил на груди, крест пристроил. “Ну что, — бодренько так говорит, — соборовать будем”. Тут бармен притащил ведро самогона и шваркнул на хозяина. Крест как вспыхнет. Мы шарахнулись, священник даже на пол сел. Поднимается наш винокур, оглядывается вокруг, на лице непонимание. Сползает со стола и вдруг как залопочет на странном наречии. Мы в непонятках, священник хмурится и начинает отвечать. Побеседовали они, Галтье берет Паррана под локоток и уводит. Нанси меня дергает и шепчет...

Ладья с силой толкнулась в берег, Тот не удержал равновесие и завалился на Харона. Кормчий отпихнул египтянина, чуть не перекинув через борт. Тот резко развернулся, голова ибиса расплылась и превратилась в оскаленную павианью морду(7).

— Я тебе это припомню, Харон…

Кормчий мазнул взглядом по египтянину, словно по пустому месту, и обратил облака глаз к Суини. У Анны мурашки побежали по коже.

— Заканчивай свою историю.

Суини пожал плечами.

— Так вся уже история. В Паррана воплотился апостол Павел. Ну это он позже вспомнил, а поначалу путался в показаниях, называл себя Шаулем и что-то твердил про иудохристианскую ересь. Галтье его оставил при себе, пока пообвыкнется да язык подучит. Мы с Нанси месяцок потусили, байки про апостольские путешествия послушали, да и свалили: он — дальше сиу мозги полоскать, а я… ну, это уже другая история. А форт Снеллинг как с тех пор получил имя Сент-Пол, Святой Павел, так и по сей день называется.

Анна задрала голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Суини. Под рыжей щетиной ходили желваки. Харон медлил. Анна сжала ладони ирландца, лежащие у нее на плечах, и затаила дыхание.

— И услуга, Суини МакКолман. Любая услуга по первой моей просьбе. 

Суини чуть заметно опустил плечи.

— Так и будет, Харон.

Кормчий сбросил трап. Первым на берег пулей слетел Тот. Суини отлепился от мачты и подтолкнул Анну вперед. Она ступила на трап и оглянулась. Кормчий смотрел вдоль ровной свинцовой реки, туда, где она сливалась с таким же свинцовым горизонтом.

— Спасибо вам.

Харон повернул голову.

— Ты — первая за все века, кто поблагодарил меня, причем дважды. Это… непривычно. И накладывает обязательства. Ты станешь первой, кому я отдам долг сразу, не по просьбе или требованию, а по доброй воле. Измеритель земли обманет тебя. Но если ты потребуешь восстановить равновесие, он не сможет отказать. 

Анна хотела переспросить, но Харон не дал ей открыть рот.

— Уходи.

Она соскочила на берег, следом сошел Суини. Мимо, толкаясь и спотыкаясь, на ладью потекли души. Суини крепко взял Анну за руку и потащил вперед, к Тоту, что стоял уже почти у ворот. Он успел вернуть птичий облик и сейчас нетерпеливо постукивал посохом.

— Измеритель земли — это Ибис? — шепотом спросила Анна. Суини мрачно кивнул. — Но у нас с ним договор. Он обязан вернуть нас.

— На каждый хитрый договор найдется стряпчий с винтом… Ты всем в бюро сообщила свое имя?

Анна неопределенно пожала плечом.

— Блядь… Ладно. — Суини резко сменил тон: — О, Тот, что же ты так бежал, чуть сандалии не уронил. Еле догнали. 

— Следуйте за мной, Cуибне, сын Кольмана Куара, и ты, Анна Моррис.

Трое вышли за ворота. Египтянин вновь выставил вперед посох, настраиваясь на обратный путь, и зашагал за тянущимся из набалдашника красным лучом.

— Ты так и не рассказал, почему Дантов ад.

— А… Да мы как-то сдружились с Галтье. Бывало, засядем вечером в бывшем “Свином глазе”, его Шауль после крещения назвал “У апостола”, и беседуем об истории христианства. Как-то раз не сошлись мы по вопросу роли святош в бедствиях, что постигли Ирландию, и Галтье стал орать, мол ждет меня проклятый город Дит. Ну я и поинтересовался, что это за напасть. Тут преподобного и понесло. Он оказался ярым поклонником Данте Алигьери. Читал мне наизусть отрывки из “Божественной комедии” на итальянском и тут же переводил с горящими глазами. И меня зацепило. Я часто эти вирши вспоминал. Особенно когда приходилось ночевать под небом. Смотришь на звезды…

— Южные врата, — объявил Тот. 

Он стоял в торжественной позе у знакомого Анне зеркала без рамы, что непрерывно колебалось, меняя очертания. 

— И как нам пройти назад? Просто шагнуть в зеркало?

— О нет, Cуибне, сын Кольмана Куара, и ты, Анна Моррис. Все несколько сложнее. — в голосе Ибиса послышалась странная интонация. — Сквозь эти врата сможет вернуться лишь один.

— Какого хера ты мутишь? — Суини облапил тонкую шею проводника и потянул на себя.

— Законы равновесия, Cуибне, сын Кольмана Куара. Сквозь врата прошел один живой, а значит, вернется тоже один. Второй должен искать врата, через которые кто-то прошел и не вернулся. Будь так любезен, отпусти мою шею.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все, кто пришел в преисподнюю через врата Юга, благополучно вернулись в мир живых? — Ирландец ослабил хватку.

— Я утверждаю это с абсолютной уверенность. Эти врата под моим патронатом уже более полутора тысяч лет. 

— И какие другие врата ты предлагаешь?

— В первую очередь Западные. Там гиблое место, за ним никто толком не следит. По моему глубокому убеждению, равновесие Западных врат нарушено давно и прочно. 

— Тогда отправляемся сразу туда.

— К моему величайшему сожалению, Cуибне, сын Кольмана Куара, тебе придется вернуться через Южные врата. Твое тело покоится в морозильной камере, Анубис следит за его сохранностью. Тебе следует прибыть максимально близко к своей физической оболочке во избежание возможных проблем.

Перед глазами Анны на миг возникло видение. Стылая комната под похоронным бюро, застывшее тело ирландца на каталке. Рядом на полу распластался роскошный черный пес. При звуке своего имени Анубис — Шакал вздрагивает и настораживает уши.

— Ничего страшного, ты же будешь рядом, лев юга(8), и проследишь, чтобы я добрался до своих потрохов.

— Неужели, Cуибне, сын Кольмана Куара, ты обречешь госпожу Анну Моррис на долгое лицезрение разлагающегося трупа в тревожном ожидании твоего возвращения и…

— Что ты заладил бубнить всуе наши полные имена, а? 

Суини крутанулся, вглядываясь в горизонт, и внезапно сжал птичью шею так, что Ибис засипел.

— Go mbrise an diabhal do chnámha(9)! Решил незаметно сдать нас, сука?

Анна проследила за побелевшим взглядом ирландца. К ним приближалось нечто с немыслимой скоростью. 

— Вы же клялись кровью вернуть нас обоих в целости и сохранности!

Тот попытался что-то сказать, из распахнутого клюва вырвался хрип.

Суини разжал руку. Египтянин закашлялся и, перхая, выдавил:

— Разумеется, кха-кха, я исполню договор. Но на моих, кха, условиях. Если Суини сейчас пройдет сквозь Южные врата, я спокойно доставлю вас к Западным и обеспечу возвращение в мир живых с соблюдением договора. 

— Чего ты добиваешься? — рявкнул Суини, не отрывая глаз от приближающейся погони. Уже можно было разобрать, что на них несется обнаженный гигант с вздыбившимся хвостом-змеей. — Минос…(10) 

— Я добиваюсь всего лишь безопасности и покоя. И да, Суини, или ты слушаешься меня, или предстаешь перед ликом справедливейшего Миноса. А уж он воздаст тебе по делам… а может, и не только тебе.

— На твоем месте я бы не спешил назад в Каир, жабоед… 

Суини охватил лицо Анны ладонями, коротко поцеловал в губы.

— Я разыщу тебя. Не верь ему и не бойся. У этого мира и у Люцифера нет над тобой власти. 

Ирландец развернулся, шагнул в зеркало, но переливающаяся поверхность оттолкнула его.

— Формула, Суини. — Голос Тота звучал почти издевательски. — Чтобы пройти, ты обязан произнести формулу. “Я возвращаюсь и возмещаю дань прохода”.

— Какую нахуй дань?

— У тебя нет времени на философствования, Cуибне, сын Кольмана Куара. Формула — и ты в безопасности в своей проспиртованной туше. 

— Я возвращаюсь и возмещаю дань прохода, — прорычал ирландец и исчез в мареве зеркала.

Анна, сжав кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, обернулась к приближающемуся Миносу. Страж сбавил скорость и завертел головой, сбившись со следа.

— Следуйте за мной. — Из наконечника посоха Тота снова тянулся алый луч. — Я бы не рекомендовал мешкать и встречаться лицом к лицу с Миносом. Для вас он не представляет опасности, но переговоры могут, скажем так, несколько затянуться.

Анна кивнула, выбора не оставалось.

— Суини должен вернуться в свое прежнее тело, исцеленным, в трезвом уме и твердой памяти. — Выкрикнула она в спину египтянина сквозь красный воздух межмирья.

— Совершенно верно. 

— В чем подвох?

— Вы решили, что можете обыграть меня на моем поле. Но есть детали, о которых вы не могли знать. Каждый, кто проходит сквозь врата, произносит формулу. Я не оставил Суини возможности выбрать дань и сделал выбор за него. Он вернется в твердой памяти, за одним исключением. Суини забудет все, что касается вас, с момента вашей встречи и до его воскрешения.

— Это не имеет смысла. Меня видели Нанси, Билкис, Шакал…

— Они станут молчать, как рыбы. Вы слишком напугали их. 

— И вы подали знак стражу Ада Миносу, а затем приманивали его именем Суини.

— Именно так.

Анна больно закусила губу.

— Какая формула прохода через Западные врата?

— В точности такая же.

— Но я смогу выбрать дань?

— О да. Я даже подскажу несколько вариантов.

— Зачем? Можно обойтись со мной, как с Суини.

Тот ответил не сразу. Когда он наконец заговорил, в его голосе слышалась чуть заметная тоска.

— Потому что когда-то меня именовали судьёй беспристрастным и справедливым.

— Тогда я требую восстановления равновесия! И вы подскажете мне лучший вариант.

— Да будет так, — проскрипел Тот. — Мы на месте.

Западные врата ничем не отличались от Южных. Такое же неопределенной формы зеркало.

— Ну что же, все почти закончено. Для вас, госпожа Анна, формула перехода будет расширенной. “Я возвращаюсь и возмещаю дань прохода”, а далее говорите, собственно, дань. Я могу предложить вам два варианта: ваш дар или или воспоминания о Суини. Для восстановления равновесия я бы рекомендовал второй вариант.

— Да что вы знаете о моем даре…

— Вы правы, практически ничего. Но подумайте сами. Суини забыл о вас, и эти воспоминания не вернутся даже в ночном кошмаре. Если вы пожертвуете даром и разыщете Суини, это будет больно и бессмысленно. Без дара вы получите в лучшем случае одну ночь в придорожном мотеле. Вам имеет смысл забыть о нем. Подумайте. Вы сделали для него все. Благодаря вам он вспомнил, кем был. Вы вытащили его из ада. Отпустите его. Quae sunt Caesaris Caesari(11). В свою очередь, вы вернетесь к привычной жизни, к вашей карьере. Небольшая амнезия доставит некоторые неудобства, но не более. Все будет хорошо и спокойно, и название Каир не скажет вам ничего.

Анна зло вытерла текущие градом слезы.

— Будьте вы прокляты.

Тот издал невеселый смешок.

— Мы давно и бесповоротно прокляты, госпожа Анна. Все старые боги в Новом мире.

— Удивительно, что вы так цепляетесь за свое нищенское существование. Но я верю, слышите, вы, пожиратель падали, я верю, что ничто и никогда не остается безнаказанным. Живите с этим и тряситесь в своем похоронном бюро. Я возвращаюсь и возмещаю дань прохода, мои воспоминания о Суини, — выдохнула Анна и со всхлипом шагнула вперед.

* * *

Анна стояла, хватая ртом воздух, ослепленная неоновым светом. Она пошатнулась и наткнулась спиной на холодный металл. По крайней мере, что-то надежное. Глаза медленно привыкали к ночному освещению. Голова раскалывалась. “Где я?”

Вверху гигантская подсвеченная синим арка смыкалась высоко в темно-фиолетовом небе. “Врата Запада… Как я сюда попала?” (12) От ужаса к горлу подкатил ком, колени ослабли. Анна согнулась, переводя дыхание. Когда приступ паники ослаб, она потянулась за мобильником, но в карманах его не было. Не было и сумочки. 

Желудок скрутил спазм, и Анну стошнило прямо у подножия символа американской экспансии. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной руки, она огляделась по сторонам. Ни души. Парк вокруг арки слыл гиблым местом, надо было выбираться побыстрее. Постанывая от дикой головной боли, Анна пошла в сторону подсвеченного купола базилики Святого Людовика Французского. Она чувствовала себя словно с дикого похмелья, но не могла даже примерно припомнить, где же так напилась, а главное, какая нелегкая занесла ее в эту глушь. Из деревьев слева послышался шорох. Анна взвизгнула и припустила со всех ног. Задыхаясь, она выскочила на парковку за церковью. Посреди пустой площадки стояла единственная машина, порядком битое желтое такси. Анна рванула на себя дверцу и ввалилась на заднее сиденье.

— Честерфилд!

Смуглый небритый таксист в толстом сером свитере и, почему-то, в солнцезащитных очках включил счетчик.

— Быстрее!

Таксист усмехнулся, взглянул на пассажирку в зеркало заднего вида. Сквозь темные стекла блеснули огоньки, но этого Анна не увидела, как не увидела и взметнувшиеся из глаз водителя призрачные языки пламени. Она крепко зажмурилась, пытаясь прийти в себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Послание к Римлянам апостола Павла, гл. 12, ст. 19  
> Апостол Павел — "апостол язычников". Павел — иудей средиземноморской диаспоры, родившийся в Тарсе. Еврейское имя Павла — Савл (др.-греч. Σαῦλος, эллинизированная форма имени Шауль, ивр. שאול).Как воинствующий фарисей, Савл участвовал в преследовании первых христиан. На пути в Дамаск от внезапного ярчайшего света с неба ослеп и, услышав укоризненный голос Иисуса, уверовал в Него.  
> Проповедовал учение о спасении не делами, а верой и силой благодати, и окончательно обособил христианское учение от иудаизма и иудействующих христиан. Был схвачен в Иерусалиме и доставлен по его просьбе в Рим, где по приговору суда обезглавлен 29 июня, в день, когда распяли апостола Петра.  
> Четырнадцать посланий Павла общинам и отдельным людям составляют значительную часть Нового Завета и являются одними из главных текстов христианского богословия.  
> Апокрифический раннехристианский текст "Деяния Павла и Фёклы", датируемый II веком, описывает Павла как "мужа низкорослого, лысого, с ногами кривыми, с осанкою достойную, с бровями сросшимися, с носом немного выступающим, полного милости".
> 
> 2) Форт Снеллинг (Fort Snelling) был основан американским правительством в 1819 г. возле исторического индианского поселения Имнизаска ("Маленькая белая скала").  
> В 1841, после основания католического кафедрального собора Святого Павла, получил название Сент-Пол. С 1858 — столица Миннесоты.
> 
> 3) Луизианская покупка (Louisiana Purchase) — сделка по приобретению Соединёнными Штатами французских владений в Северной Америке в 1803 году. 
> 
> 4) В девятом круге Дантова Ада — ледяное озеро Коцит. Здесь караются люди, которым доверяли, и которые попрали доверие. Они вмерзли в лед по шею, и лица их обращены к низу. Закованный в льдину Люцифер терзает в трех своих пастях предателей величества земного и небесного.
> 
> 5) Иктоми (Икто) — в мифологии сиу-дакота — паук-трикстер.  
> Согласно легендам, Иктоми выступал как сеятель раздоров и одновременно культурный герой, изобретатель человеческой речи. Он обладал способностью принимать любой облик. Иктоми приписывается создание первого ловца снов (Dream Catcher).  
> В сказках Иктоми чаще связан с животными, которые оказываются жертвами его бесконечных розыгрышей.  
> Хунунпа — в мифологии сиу-дакота двуногий медведь, Дух мудрости. После того, как место трикстера в мифах занял Иктоми, Хунунпа утратил свое положение и стал низшим Духом мудрости.
> 
> 6) Примерно так, согласно городской легенде Сент-Пола, священник Люсьен Галтье и переименовал город.  
> Пьер Парран по прозвищу "Свиной Глаз" — реальное лицо, первый житель Сент-Пола. Реален и Люсьен Галтье. Город же и вправду какое-то время называли Pig's Eye, как и самого Паррана, его фирменный ликер и его же салун.
> 
> 7) Священные животные Тота — павиан и ибис. Поначалу именно павиан был ведущим животным на праздниках фараона в качестве воплощения Тота.
> 
> 8) Один из эпитетов Тота, принятый в эпоху Мероитского царства.
> 
> 9) Чтоб тебе дьявол ноги переломал! (ирл.)
> 
> 10) Минос — у Данте страж второго круга Ада, демоническая ипостась критского царя. Минос обладает змеиным хвостом, обвивающим новоприбывшую душу и указывающим круг ада, в который той предстоит спуститься. Справедливость Миноса не знает границ.
> 
> 11) Кесарю кесарево. (лат.)
> 
> 12) "Врата Запада" (Gateway Arch) — самый известный символ Сент-Луиса. Грандиозная арка высотой в 192 метра была воздвигнута в честь освоения Дикого Запада.  
> Ожидалось, что парк станет оживленной пешеходной зоной и культурным центром. Однако туристы поднимаются, чтобы взглянуть с высоты на Сент-Луис, но далее здесь никто не задерживается. В парке пустынно и небезопасно.


	11. ПОЦЕЛУЙ КУЗЕНА

“Какого черта я здесь делаю”, — ворчала про себя Анна, пробиваясь сквозь толпу, что заполонила бульвар Эббота Кинни(1). Фестивальный парад давно закончился, но на сцене малоизвестные группы продолжали сменять друг друга. Народ плыл между платками, где торговали дешевыми сувенирами, тряпьем, керамикой и чем угодно. Сейчас, к середине октября, изматывающий летний зной сменился терпимым теплом, но все же большая часть зевак подтягивалась к вечеру. 

На самом деле какого именно черта забыла здесь Анна, было очевидно. Она наконец вернулась домой. К поднебесным гибким пальмам, утробно урчащему океану, песку пляжей… 

На второй день после приезда, не успев даже вещи толком распаковать, Анна спала до обеда, а потом блаженно долго валялась в постели, лениво листая соцсети. Она прищурилась на выпавшую рекламу ежегодного фестиваля Эббота Кинни и вдруг решила — именно это ей и надо, чтобы ощутить себя снова дома. Местные и туристы, хиппи и мелкие ремесленники, одноэтажная Америка, смутно помнящая былое величие. 

Анна вприпрыжку побежала в ванную. Засунув в рот щетку, она взглянула в зеркало и застыла, криво улыбаясь. К новому отражению с короткой стрижкой привыкнуть было невозможно. 

* * *

Постриглась она месяца четыре назад, волосы отросли, но до прежней гривы было далеко. Поменять образ посоветовал психотерапевт, в дополнение к пачкам таблеток и еженедельным сессиям. 

Психотерапевт, как показалось Анне, больше всех расстроился ее отъезду. Внезапная избирательная амнезия, строго локализованная во времени, дисфункция сна, ночные кошмары, мания преследования, и все это не развивалось постепенно, а появилось внезапно, когда пациентка очнулась среди ночи в пустынном месте на другом краю города. Машину c нетронутой сумочкой на переднем сиденье полиция обнаружила неподалеку от арки. Травмы головы, прием психотропных препаратов и опухоль мозга исключили. 

Полгода ушло на стабилизацию. Психотерапевт уже стал намекать на потенциальный научный труд и мягко спрашивал о возможности использовать наработанный материал, разумеется, никаких имен, вообще ничего, что может хоть как-то идентифицировать, даже намекнуть на личность пациента… 

В Сент-Луис пришло бабье лето. Анна ехала домой, поглядывая на собирающиеся тучи. Дорога свернула, лучи солнца вспыхнули во Вратах Запада на фоне свинцового неба, и все залило странное предгрозовое зарево, которое всегда ассоциировалось у нее с грядущим концом света. У Анны потемнело в глазах, она вжала ногу в педаль тормоза. Сзади засигналили. Она хватала ртом воздух, паника захлестнула удушливой волной. Гудки машин нарастали. Анна с распахнула дверь и буквально вывалилась из авто. С ужасающей четкостью она поняла, что не может больше оставаться в Сент-Луисе. Промучившись всю ночь бессонницей, утром она пришла в офис только чтобы сообщить об уходе. Избегая недоуменных вопросов коллег, начала сгребать в ящик вещи, но внезапно остановилась, махнула рукой и убежала прочь. 

* * *

Уже через несколько часов она ехала домой, в Лос-Анджелес, изредка останавливаясь на заправках. В багажнике форда лежало два чемодана и пара пакетов с наспех скомканной одеждой. Хозяевам была оставлена дополнительная сумма на уборку. 

Миссури, Канзас, Оклахома, Техас, Нью-Мексико, Аризона и, наконец, Калифорния. Легендарное шоссе 66(2). Семь штатов, четыре дня в дороге, три ночи в придорожных мотелях. 

Вообще-то Анна рассчитывала на пять дней и четыре ночевки. Но в Черч Рок, штат Нью Мексико, случился тот самый ужас шестьдесят шестой трассы, о которых слагали легенды, и в которые Анна никогда не верила.

До вечера третьего дня все шло ровно. Однообразный постепенно сменяющийся пейзаж, редкие городки, словно застывшие во времени в середине прошлого века, как мошки в янтаре. Каждые пару часов Анна останавливалась на заправках, где подавали унылый жидкий кофе, гамбургеры, яблочные или сливовые пироги. Произношение официанток становилось все более тягучим, ленивым, напоенным зноем лета.

К Черч Рок Анна подъехала поздним вечером. Впереди небо еще отливало темно-зеленым у самой кромки горизонта, но позади наступала фиолетовая, почти черная ночь. Анна уже жалела, что не заночевала в Альбукерке. В последнем встреченном мотеле мест не было, а голова тяжелела. Однообразные высохшие поля, кирпично-красные невысокие горы на горизонте, чахлые кусты и деревца сливались в монотонное мерцание, усугубляемое наваливающейся темнотой.

Фары на мгновение выхватили из темноты перекошенную темно-красную табличку “Red Rock Park”. Сразу за ней вправо уходило ответвление дороги, на самом повороте стояло несколько унылых фигур. Анна вроде бы рассмотрела ребенка на спине женщины. “Кажется, не сезон для карнавалов…” — Анна взглянула в боковое зеркало и вздрогнула. Фигуры окатило серебром, вверх взметнулся призрачный сполох и растекся у ног лужицей неправильной формы. Анна зажмурилась чуть дольше, чем следовало, машина пошла юзом, Анна еле успела затормозить и снова посмотрела в боковое зеркало. Группка людей на повороте уныло глядела ей вслед, никакого серебра.

“Срочно спать”. Анна тронулась, непроизвольно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Буквально через пару километров слева засияла огнями небольшая площадь: несколько гостиниц и кафе. Машин на стоянке было немного. Анна припарковалась у первого же “Comfort Suits”. Портье, по виду навахо, с седоватыми стянутыми в хвост волосами взглянул на нее, прищурился и спросил водительское удостоверение.

— Издалека едете?

— Издалека.

Портье бросил взгляд на удостоверение и чуть вздернул бровь.

— Миссус Анна Моррис? 

— Мисс.

— Вам повезло, последний номер остался. На первом этаже, рядом с ресепшеном, но сегодня тихо. Восемьдесят четыре доллара.

Настала очередь Анны вздергивать бровь. Она расплатилась кредиткой и вернулась к форду за дорожной сумкой. Рядом зашуршало. Захлопнув багажник, она оглянулась. У жалкого полузасохшего куста перебирал лапами койот, облитый серебристым лунным светом. Несколько секунд человек и животное играли в гляделки. Наконец койот коротко тявкнул и потрусил к шоссе, поминутно оглядываясь, словно приглашая за собой. Анна хмыкнула: “Нет у меня еды, братишка,” — и пошла в гостиницу. Сзади вопросительно тявкнули, потом еще раз, но она не отреагировала. Слишком устала.

Пройдя через уже пустое лобби, Анна захлопнув дверь номера, бросила сумку на пол и подошла к окну. Небо цвета чернил сияло горстями звезд. Далеко на горизонте из гряды невысоких гор выделялся острый пик. Анна вспомнила недавнюю галлюцинацию, поежилась и резко задернула штору.

В душе времени она провела немного, торопливо вытерлась, потянулась за феном, но махнула рукой. Нырнула в постель, погасила свет и приготовилась спать. Не тут-то было. Сон не шел. Анна крутилась, переворачивала подушку прохладной стороной вверх, но в ушах гудело, а в груди поднималась тревога.

Анна резко села на кровати. Ночи уже были холодными, кожа покрылась мурашками. Анна натянула джемпер, подошла к окну и отдернула штору. По периметру гостиницы тускло горели низкие фонари, очерчивая островок человеческого влияния, а дальше простиралась непроглядная чернота. 

Вечная скалистая пустошь молчала, недвижимая и настороженная. Ни одной машины на шоссе, чернота словно вглядывалась тысячью невидимых глаз. Анна обняла себя руками и покачала головой. “Хватит придумывать. Пейзаж как пейзаж”. И в ответ на эту мысль чернеющий на самом горизонте пик вскипел серебром. Гейзер ударил в безмолвное небо, спустя пару мгновений обрушился вниз, и по черноте равнины, раздирая ее, хлынул сияющий ртутный поток. 

Жидкое серебро неслось с невероятной скоростью. Анна даже ахнуть не успела, не то что кинуться наутек, она застыла, словно пригвожденная к месту, с изумлением и обреченностью глядя на приближающуюся лавину. Исполинская волна взметнулась над шоссе, перекинулась вперед. Анна закрыла рот руками в бессильном восторженном ужасе грядущей катастрофы… Но поток внезапно остановился на границе, очерченной тусклым светом фонарей, словно наткнулся на невидимую преграду. Сияющие волна за волной с бессильной яростью вздымались и обрушивались, редкие языки посягали на желтые пятна фонарного света, но ежились и отползали. 

Переведя дух, Анна с трудом оторвала взгляд от плещущегося серебра. В самом центре двора стоял ощетинившийся койот. Он вытянулся в струнку, чуть подрагивая кончиком хвоста. Волна взметнулась и ринулась вперед. Зверь пригнул голову, ощетинился еще больше, и серебро бессильно опало. Анна затаила дыхание. Койот продвигался медленно, словно преодолевая невидимое сопротивление. Масса задрожала и заметно подалась назад. Койот с усилием продвинулся еще на несколько шагов. Серебро нехотя пятилось. Койот ставил лапу за лапой, под кожей перекатывались мышцы, свет луны озарял каждую шерстинку. 

Анна, прикусив губу, следила за потусторонней борьбой. Ее внимание привлекло движение. Анна перевела взгляд. Сияющая масса выпустила широкий язык, что подползал к койоту сбоку, очень медленно, словно крадучись. Не задумываясь, Анна распахнула окно и заорала: 

— Слева!!!

Койот вертикально подпрыгнул, жидкий поток бросился вперед. Анна сиганула через подоконник, не удержав равновесия, упала на четвереньки на гравий. Зашипев от боли в ободранных ладонях и коленях, она кинулась к животному. У нее не было ни сомнений, ни вопросов. В схватке живого существа и неведомой страшной силы она была на стороне жизни. 

Анна ощутила, как проникла сквозь невидимую тонкую перегородку, за которой горячий тягучий воздух был напоен ароматом странных трав и запахом зверя. Койот прижался, и Анна словно взглянула на мир его глазами. Вокруг был натянут тончайший пузырь, крепящийся из последних сил, готовый лопнуть, пузырь, что удерживался койотом, был его порождением. А впереди клокотала холодная масса, источая обжигающий смертельный лед. 

Анна взвизгнула от страха, крепче притиснулась к теплому боку койота и попыталась слиться с ним. Человек и зверь слились в отчаянном противостоянии напору мертвенного серебра. Напряжение возросло до немыслимых пределов. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и охранный пузырь лопнет. Анна сжала кулаки, не ощущая, как ногти оставляют на ладони кровавые следы, в отчаянии закричала и почувствовала, как в груди что-то взрывается. Белое сияние, вылетевшее из солнечного сплетения, мгновенно впиталось в стенки пузыря, тот вспыхнул радужными переливами, завибрировал и резко вывернулся наизнанку, охватывая сияющую массу. Пара секунд, и борющиеся стихии схлопнулись, исчезли, словно ничего и не было.

Анна, тяжело переводя дыхание, осела на гравий. Ободранные руки саднили. Она шмыгнула носом. Койот обессиленно лежал рядом. Через несколько минут зверь сел, коротко тявкнул. Анна натужно улыбнулась и потянулась погладить его между ушами. Койот уклонился, снова тявкнул, лизнул ей ладонь и потащился за гостиницу. Анна поднялась, глядя ему вслед. Когда за углом исчез кончик хвоста, она, с трудом волоча ноги, добралась до окна, перевалилась внутрь, упала в кровать и уснула, как убитая, даже не укрывшись одеялом.

Разбудили ее ворвавшиеся через распахнутое окно косые солнечные лучи. Анна какое-то время лежала, пытаясь понять, отчего все тело ломит, и вдруг ночной кошмар вспыхнул в памяти ясно и четко. Анна слетела с кровати, молниеносно побросала пожитки в чемодан, натянула джинсы и мокасины и опрометью кинулась из номера.

В лобби тот же портье стоял в окружении нескольких навахо в национальных костюмах.

— Доброе утро, мисс Моррис! 

Анна кивнула и вынужденно остановилась, дорогу к выходу преграждали люди.

— Завтрак в том крыле.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Не хотите остаться? У нас сегодня кое-что будет происходить. Шествие в память о жертвах утечки. 

— Утечки?

— Радиоактивных отходов. Вот там, — портье кивнул в сторону остроконечного пика на горизонте, — были урановые шахты. Сорок лет назад плотину прорвало, и радиоактивная вода хлынула вниз. Мы в этом живем до сих пор… Лет десять назад власти признали экологическую катастрофу, но не торопятся помогать. Но мы пойдем. Мы каждый год ходим, чтобы не забывать о произошедшем. О преждевременно погибших. О нерожденных(4). 

Анна почувствовала, как к горлу подкатился комок. Урановые шахты… Смертоносный поток… Она низко опустила голову и напролом бросилась к двери.

… когда Анна уже неслась по шоссе, стараясь выбросить из памяти ночные события и обещая не останавливаться до самого Лос-Анджелеса, а навахо вышли во двор, поджидая остальных, портье поднял трубку старомодного телефона и набрал номер.

— Компэ. Кажись, девчонка объявилась... На Запад… Понятия не имею. Послушай. У нас тут ночью случилось кое-что. Она, считай, меня спасла… Да неважно, что и как. Я ей теперь должен. Ты просил дать тебе знать, отказать я не могу. Но если ты… Вот именно, знаю, как себя. Потому и предупреждаю. Не вздумай даже... Что? Да что ты? С чего бы такой порыв, хитрая твоя паучья задница? Ах, не мое собачье… Ты кого собакой называл, старый мудак? Появишься здесь, поговорим. 

Портье положил трубку и на мгновение оскалился.

* * *

Солнце уже коснулось краем воды. Косые тени от палаток падали на головы и плечи. Анна почти добралась до Мейн стрит, где на небольшой сцене надрывалась поп-группа из тех, что подают надежды второй десяток лет. Машинально пожевывая претцель, Анна лениво раздумывала, то ли свернуть на пляж и встретить закат солнца, то ли уже волочиться домой. Пока пляж перевешивал. Анна остановилась у палатки с напитками.

— Вишневый Слэпи… Ой, нет! — Она заметила, что в честь фестиваля выставили самые редкостные сиропы. — “Пинк Финк”… Нет! “Поцелуй Кузена”!(5)

— И какой он на вкус, поцелуй кузена?

Анна обернулась и почти уткнулась носом в футболку цвета хаки. Хозяин футболки был так высок, что она смотрела ему точно в солнечное сплетение. Анна медленно подняла глаза по внушительной груди, бычьей шее, рыжей бороде, отливающей алым в закатных лучах, и наконец встретилась со смеющимся взглядом синих глаз. 

— Приторный, — фыркнула она.

— А что-то кислое тут есть? — В речи незнакомца слышался ирландский акцент.

Анна сощурилась. Странным образом закатное солнце ярко светило из-за спины верзилы, окутывая того слепящей золотистой дымкой. 

— “Красный Глаз”. Он самый ядреный.

— Спасибо. “Красный Глаз”. — Кивнул ирландец пацану за прилавком. Продавец прихлопнул полукруглую крышку на прозрачный пластиковый стакан, протянул Анне, сгреб мелочь в кассу и стал наливать второй заказ. Анна сделала шаг в сторону, обходя незнакомца. Тот обернулся:

— Вы спешите?

Анна на какую-то секунду зависла, но затем решительно кивнула.

— Очень. 

— Жаль. Хорошего вечера.

Анна пошла к пляжу, уже сокрушаясь об отказе. Не выдержав, она оглянулась. Ирландец возвышался над толпой. Встретившись глазами с Анной, он чуть улыбнулся, отсалютовал стаканом с алым снегом и прильнул к соломинке. Анна прищурилась, колеблясь. Незнакомец казался необычайно притягательным. И это было странно, ведь западала она, как правило, на ботанов, а не громил. Вглядываясь друг в друга, они синхронно склонили головы в одну сторону и фыркнули. Ирландец шагнул навстречу, порыв ветра взметнул длинные волосы цвета меди, и в это же мгновение за его спиной, там, где толпа спиралью заворачивалась перед временной сценой, страшно загрохотало. 

Общий вздох, краткий миг звенящей тишины, и затем все взорвалось криками страха и истошными воплями. Люди хлынули, толкая столы, то тут, то там обрушивались белые тенты торговых палаток. Поднялся клуб черного дыма. Анну подхватило и понесло. Стакан из руки тут же вышибли. Анна пыталась растопыривать локти и выискивала, куда свернуть из обезумевшего потока, но безуспешно. Потные тела, полуоткрытые рты, невидящие глаза. 

Какофония нарастала, оглушающим крещендо взметнулась в небо. Бегущий впереди невысокого роста мексиканец потерял равновесие, схватился за рубашку соседа. Ткань не выдержала и треснула, мексиканец припал на одно колено. Анну толкнули в спину, она споткнулась о мексиканца и полетела плашмя на асфальт. Вскрикнув, она попыталась подняться, но в ребра уперлась чья-то нога, на руку наступила другая. Анна снова упала, больно проехалась щекой по асфальту. Ее захлестнул животный ужас. Она закричала, пытаясь встать на четвереньки, прямо на спину наступили, и Анна захрипела от боли. Из последних сил отчаянным рывком она еще раз попыталась подняться…

… и внезапно взлетела вверх. Перед глазами замелькали плечи и руки, головы и распахнутые рты. Анна плюхнулась животом на что-то твердое и зависла согнутая пополам лицом вниз. В ужасе выгнув шею, она попыталась оглядеться и поняла, что ее несут, перекинув через плечо, словно в каком-то вестерне. Взвыв от страха, Анна застучала по спине кулаками, но похититель лишь хлопнул ее по заднице и гаркнул:

— Mallacht Dé ort...(6) Сиди ты тихо!

Анна оттолкнулась от мускулистой спины, вскинула голову, и земля сотряслась от второго взрыва. Ирландец пошатнулся, Анна мотнулась в сторону, словно тряпичная кукла, и потеряла сознание.

* * *

Анна с трудом разлепила глаза. На неё смотрела огромная голова динозавра, изрыгающая пенящуюся струю. От неожиданности Анна заверещала и поджала ноги. Её обняли за плечи и прижали к тёплому боку.

— Дур-р-ра! 

— Сам дурак! 

— Это не я, — ответил ирландец. В его голосе слышался смех.

Анна наконец сообразила, что они сидят под фонтаном-трицератопсом на Третьей улице променад(7). Из темноты подножия в желтый круг света фонаря выступила огромная птица, чуть ли не в метр ростом. Ворон склонил голову набок, рассматривая их.

— Это твой?

— Неа. Он ничей. Так, прибился. 

— Пр-р-рибился. — Ворон сделал выразительную паузу и резко добавил: — Дур-р-рак! 

— Ну да, один ты умный, — добродушно буркнул ирландец.

Ворон демонстративно отвернулся. 

— Как мы попали в Санта Монику?

— Ногами, — дернул плечом ирландец.

Анна выпрямила спину, соображая.

— Ты что, дотащил меня сюда? Это же добрый час от Венис…

— Полчаса. У меня ноги длинные.

— Зачем? Так далеко… Что случилось? Что это было?

— Так далеко, чтобы подальше от заварухи. Понятия не имею, что случилось. Как-то постеснялся у полицейских спрашивать.

Ворон взглянул через плечо и каркнул:

— Скр-р-ромник.

Анна фыркнула.

— Я видела похожих птиц. Ну не таких огромных, конечно. Они выгравированы на гробнице Ригли в Авалоне. 

— Ты была на Авалоне?

— Ну да. А ты нет?

Ирландец покачал головой.

— Туда отправляются корабли от “Королевы Мэри”.

— Королева Мэри. В Лос-Анджелесе. Отправляет корабли к Авалону.

Вид у гиганта был такой недоумённый и потешный, что Анна фыркнула.

— Да нет же. Я о трансатлантическом лайнере “Queen Mary”. Его законсервировали и сделали музеем, давно. Рядом с ним пристань. И оттуда ходят корабли в Авалон, это город на острове Санта Каталина. Вильям Ригли создал его, там же и похоронен.

— Этот Ригли сотворил целый остров? Я не слышал о таком боге.

— Ну, его можно назвать и богом. Он создал гигантскую финансовую империю. А этот остров… он был пустынным и никому не нужным. Ригли вдохнул в него жизнь. Основал поселение, открыл казино, фабрику… и завещал похоронить себя там же(8). На Каталине красиво. Говорят, можно даже увидеть летучих рыб. Только мне они никогда не попадались. Тебе надо обязательно туда съездить. 

Анна полезла в сумочку за сигаретами.

— Vogue с ментолом. — Ирландец взглянул на пачку. — Так и знал.

— У тебя зажигалки, случайно, нет?

— Найдется. 

Он достал из кармана табак и сверток листов, быстро скрутил самокрутку и полез в штаны.

— Зиппо? — почему-то спросила Анна.

— Угадала.

Перед лицом Анны появилась старомодная видавшая виды зажигалка. Она даже зажмурилась, не веря глазам. 

Анна вытащила сигарету, ирландец щелкнул, но задувавший с моря бриз загасил искру. Он щелкнул еще раз, прикрывая пламя горстью. Анна обхватила его руки, защищая огонек сверху, затянулась и подняла взгляд. Отблески плясали на лицах, отражались в глазах, и эта сцена — сжатая с двух сторон ладонями зажигалка, темнота, мерцание тёплого огонька — ударила обоих под дых ощущением чего-то забытого и невозвратимого. Зависла пауза, тягучая, словно вишневая смола. Уличный фонарь сиял за головой ирландца, отчего казалось, что над головой у него нимб. Странный нимб… 

— Как тебя зовут? — еле выговорила Анна непослушными губами.

— Суини.

— Ты сияешь…

— Что? — Ирландец сощурился.

— Ничего...

Анна отдёрнула руки и глубоко затянулась. “Блядь, снова”. Она уже научилась не видеть просто так. И умение это бесценное дало сбой именно сейчас.

Анна вздрогнула. Ей вдруг показалось, что всё это уже было: те же ощущения, те же мысли. 

— А свое имя скажешь?

— Анна. 

— Покажешь мне Авалон?

Анна замешкалась с ответом, поперхнулась дымом и закашлялась. Её аккуратно похлопали по спине. 

— Да ладно, я не настаиваю.

Ирландец закинул руки за голову и сполз по скамье ниже, глядя в небо. 

— В городах так плохо видны звёзды… Сейчас вон там, — он указал подбородком, — должна быть Бузина. Вы называете её Змееловом. 

— Я покажу, — наконец прокашлялась Анна.

— Хорошо.

— Минутку. — Анна полезла в мобилку. — Ого, корабли с шести утра уже ходят. Встретимся в восемь перед “Queen Mary”? 

— Договорились.

Она поежилась, затушила сигарету и встала.

— Поймаю такси.

— Я проведу?

— Не стоит. Спасибо.

Суини запрокинул голову, посмотрев снизу вверху, улыбнулся, отчего вокруг глаз залегли тонкие морщинки. Анне показалось, что он старше, куда старше, чем выглядит.

— Добрых снов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Abbot Kinney Boulevard — шопинг-улица в Венис, Лос-Анджелес, что упирается в знаменитый пляж Венис бич. Названа в честь табачного магната, который в начале ХХ века осушил местные болота, вырыл каналы и устроил в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса культурный центр Западного побережья. С 1984 осенью на бульваре проводится Abbot Kinney Festival, один из крупнейших в южной Калифорнии.
> 
> 2) Route 66 (U.S. Route 66, «Главная улица Америки» или «Мать Дорог») — одно из первых шоссе в системе нумерованных автомагистралей США. Асфальтная лента длиной в 4000 километров соединила Чикаго и Лос-Анджелес.  
> За 66 трассой тянется целый шлейф слухов: о девушке в белом, поджидающей доверчивых водителей, о сборщике душ, который голосует на ночной дороге, об охваченном пламенем грузовике, который внезапно появляется на шоссе и так же внезапно исчезает, о мертвом мальчике, который будит по утрам постояльцев, отважившихся заночевать в придорожном отеле, и о многом, многом другом.
> 
> 3) Койот — один из важнейших и самых противоречивых персонажей в мифологии навахо. Как правило, играет роль трикстера. Однако, "по совместительству" является божеством охоты, войны и любви, изобретателем колдовства.
> 
> 4) Утечка в Чёрч-Рок, Нью-Мексико, США, произошла в 1979. В районе этого небольшого городка когда-то располагались крупнейшие шахты по добыче урана, радиоактивные отходы помещались в хранилище. Во время аварии плотина, огораживающая зону, разрушилась, в реку Пуэрко смыло около 94 миллионов галлонов загрязнённой воды и более тысячи тонн твёрдых радиоактивных отходов. Уровень радиации в реке превысил норму в 6000 раз. По уровню радиоактивного заражения это вторая в мировой истории катастрофа после Чернобыля.  
> Главными, кто пострадал от аварии, стали коренные жители — индейцы племени навахо Об опасности заражения они узнали не сразу. Навахо продолжали купаться в реке и поить водой из нее домашний скот. За считанные дни погибли почти все стада овец, а десятки людей с ожогами были доставлены в больницу. Никаких крупных исследований в зараженных районах до настоящего времени не проводилось, лишь в 2008 году были предприняты первые меры по очистке зараженной реки и земель.
> 
> 5) Slurpee — замороженная газировка, эксклюзивная торговая марка 7-Eleven.  
> Обычные сиропы — вишня, кола и Маунтин Дью (Горная Роса), но регулярно вводятся временные новые вкусы, в том числе такие экзотичные как Только Для Взрослых, Лунный Свет, Поцелуй Кузена, Липкий Икки и Красный Глаз.
> 
> 6) Проклятье господне (ирл.)
> 
> 7) The Third Street Promenade ― небольшая (всего три квартала) пешеходная улица в центре Санта-Моники, Лос-Анджелес, в нескольких минутах ходьбы от пирса.
> 
> 8) Уильям Ригли Младший (William Wrigley, Jr.; 1861 — 1932) — американский предприниматель, основатель компании William Wrigley Jr. Company, которая под его руководством стала одним из лидеров на рынке жевательной резинки в США.  
> Ригли сыграл большую роль в истории развития острова Санта-Каталина: были возведены казино, порт, произведено озеленение ландшафта - предприниматель влюбился в остров и решил сделать его раем на Земле.  
> По завещанию Ригли был похоронен на острове Санта-Каталина в мавзолее в ботаническом саду близ собственного особняка. В 1942 году в связи возможной угрозой острову со стороны японского флота тело было перезахоронено в континентальной Калифорнии, но мавзолей сохранился. Он украшен керамикой местного производства и барельефами, в том числе воронами.


End file.
